Building the Yellow Brick Road
by Kalieapap
Summary: Harry Potter, wizard and hero, never could have imagined what would happen when he rushed after his Godfather through the Veil. Now he was friends with the Summoning Toads, learning the secret arts of the Shinobi and hunting down another Voldemort wanna be. Strong Harry and a more perceptive Naruto. SLASH. Mpreg. Adopted from Williamsangel88
1. Through the Veil

**Building the Yellow Brick Road**

**Summary: **Harry Potter, wizard and hero, never could have imagined what would happen when he rushed after his Godfather through the Veil. Now he was friends with the Summoning Toads, learning the secret arts of the Shinobi and hunting down another Voldemort wanna be. Strong Harry and a more perceptive Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter or Naruto world's. I do own the rest of the world :P that's why I write FanFiction!

**Warnings: **Mention of abuse, language, violence and a super pervert

**Pairing: **not decided yet. Let me know who you'd like to see together. There will be boy/boy love in this fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Prologue  
>Through the Veil<strong>

Harry wondered why he didn't feel tired. He must have been running for hours now, not getting anywhere as the darkness kept spreading out in front of him. Maybe he should stop, but the young wizard quickly shook his head. What would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing. So he kept on running, waiting for the light to appear at the end of what appeared to be an endless tunnel.

Memories of why he was there in the first place were starting to fade away. The scene which had kept playing itself over and over inside his head had come to an halt. All Harry could see now were a pair of startled grey eyes as they disappeared before him. The young wizard stretched out his arm, the name that belonged to those eyes slowly dying on his tongue. He remembered pain and despair, a sudden wave of hope and relief, before numbness took over. That numbness now remained within him as hands brushed against his clothing, over and over again.

When the eyes faded completely the name suddenly came to him and he screamed it aloud at the empty and dark tunnel. "SIRIUS!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut as soft fabric passed over and through him, leaving his panting. The young wizard had finally stopped running, wanting to scream and cry in desperation as the memory of the night's events came flooding back.

The vision, which Harry now realised was a fake, and Umbridge who had threatened to torture him in her office in front of his friends and enemy's. How his friends accompanied him for the rescue mission and how he had let them to the Department of Mystery's. How he had cost them their youth and innocence even if Ron and Hermione had always been with him on his adventures. They had been attacked and in Neville's case tortured because he, Harry, had believed in the vision. His Godfather was dead because of him.

The fifteen year old cried in desperation as he realised what he had done, running after his Godfather through the Veil of Death. The Gryffindor could still feel Remus's desperate grab for his shirt, but it had come too late. Harry had already passed through, leaving everyone behind who had ever cared for him. The young wizard was clutching his knees close to his chest. Was this the end? Was this death? The endless dark tunnel which would go on and on? He would never see his mother or father at the end.

Harry looked up, almost startled by his own determination. If he was dead, then he could be reunited with his mother and father again and even have Sirius back. Beg him for forgiveness, all of them, for causing their deaths. He stood and continued on, walking first with uncertainty before making his mind up completely. It didn't seem to matter which was he went, as long as he went straight onwards. He would get there in the end. The Gryffindor was determent to see his parents and Godfather again.

Harry did not waver again. Someone clearly seemed to admire this because some time later (Harry wasn't quite sure how long he had been running as time seemed irrelevant in this place) a soft light began to appear in front of him. The strangest thing, Harry noticed, about death was that he actually started to feel tired and with each new step he took, he could feel pain in his legs. Even a stitch was slowly forming in his side as the Gryffindor continued to pant for air.

"Finally!" he cried out as he reached what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. "I'm… huh, did I miss a turn?" In front of him, or rather everywhere around him, huge frogs had gathered. The strangest thing was that they seemed to be wearing clothes, or rather jackets, and Harry could swear he saw a few with things as knives and pipes. There were a few stone statues and it almost felt like Harry had shrunk in size as giant butterbur leaves towered above him. "Don't tell me I landed in frog heaven. Someone is seriously having a laugh!"

That seemed to draw everyone's attention and all the frogs turned as one to look at him. The young wizard swallowed nervously and waved. "Uhm, hi," he said, feeling quite awkward. "I, uhh, I think something must have gone wrong. You see, I uhh I just died recently and now, while I was walking down the tunnel, I uhh…"

"What are you babbling about human?" one of the frogs said in a deep rumbling voice. He was a dark orange, like most of them, with a strange necklace and purple markings down his body. His body was covered in bandages.

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. If the uniforms and the various sizes of the frogs weren't bad enough, the fact that they could talk made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable and inferior. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," he muttered, clearly in awe. "What is this, some kind of a dream? I thought I died! Department of Mystery's indeed…"

The frog hopped closer to him, inspecting the young wizard with a yellow beady eye. "Died? Ha! How could you have died, you're all skin and no muscle. Human's like you do not end up on the Mount Myouboku."

The way the frog said it made Harry feel very small and angry. Human's like him? "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the Gryffindor said, hands on his hips and glare in place. "Sure in my younger years I ran away a lot, but that was five against one. I was heavily malnourished and often beaten for just being alive. Later on I have fought against, trolls and Acromantula, a Basilisk and even a werewolf. Not to mention that I've had a madman after me since I was born and re-entered the Wizarding World. So don't you dare tell me I'm weak and unable to defend myself. Sure I died, but I died trying to save my Godfather and later my friends. Bloody frogs," he muttered ending his rant.

He had enough of this world. If he had entered it through the tunnel then surely he could return by entering the tunnel again. Harry turned only to discover it had disappeared. "I think _he's_ the one having a laugh," one of the frogs muttered, but the Gryffindor was no longer paying attention. Where had it gone? Surely he had entered through a dark tunnel. It hadn't been his imagination. All there seemed to be left was a huge waterfall which felt the strangest type of water. "I just want to see my parents for the first time," he whispered, sinking to the floor and hands on his head in silent torment. "The universe really enjoys playing with me." All there was left for him to stare at were endless fields of giant butterbur leaves and the weird looking waterfall. Strange spikes which formed into mountains could be seen beyond.

"I think we've heard enough Gama," a new voice rumbled Harry out of his dark and miserable thoughts. "I will take the human to the elders." The Gryffindor turned to see a new frog standing next to the one now identified as Gama. He was huge, almost taller then the skyscrapers Harry had seen on TV. This huge frog has an aquamarine skin and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and what seemed to be two swords strapped to his back. "And we are Toads, not frogs."

The simple correction made Harry blink, not to sure if he knew the difference between the two amphibians. Sure Neville had a Toad, but it could have easily been a frog in Harry's eyes. "Sorry," he said. "More of an owl person myself."

The Toad let out a none commendable grunt before he gestured for Harry to follow him, taking long strides which made Hagrid's look like baby steps. Harry had to run to keep up with him. Whatever this place was, it seemed peaceful enough. The sky was a beautiful blue, making Harry almost wish he had his Firebolt with him. It almost reminded him of Wonderland and Harry wondered if he wasn't just asleep. He was already starting to miss Hedwig, who would have loved to follow him around as he raced trough the sky. Ron and Hermione, who were hopefully taken to the Hospital Wing by now to be treated together with Neville, Luna and Ginny. He wondered how Remus would survive the loss of his last best friend and the son of his first ever friend. Harry hoped that they (the Order) would support the werewolf and not let him take his own life out of grief or desperation.

And what about Voldemort? Would the Wizarding World be able to handle the Darkest Wizard since Grindlewald? They had done it before, but wizards and witches seemed to have the ability to screw things up. At least they would have to belief in Dumbledore now. The older wizard who had ignored him all year round, not even caring how he was coping with his first death of a comrade. At least the Headmaster had showed up to help his friends.

"Human," the Toad said suddenly, turning to look down at him as he kept walking.

"You can call me Harry," the Gryffindor said, feeling quite uncomfortable with being call 'human' all the time.

The Toad who had yet to introduce himself nodded. "Very well, Harii. You are about to meet the elders and I wish that you show some respect towards them. They might look old, but they still have fighting spirit and will not hesitate to discipline you if you show disrespect. Neither will I or anyone else who is present."

Harry nodded, jumping over a stone and landing lightly on his feet as he continued to run to keep up with the Toad. "Of course," the young wizard said. After a long calculating look, the Toad nodded and suddenly took Harry in his flipper. "This will be faster," was all the toad said before he hopped up high and hopped with ease towards the spiked mountain. Harry had to fight the urge to scream as they dropped, rising again at incredible speed. The Toad quickly hopped through an underground passage into a lair.

The toad suddenly stopped, dropping Harry on his own two feet again where the young wizard swayed a little to get his senses back. He might be used to flying his broomstick at a high speed, but being held by a frog was a completely different way of transport he was used to. "_What is this Gamahiro? Why have you brought a human here?_"

"_Ōjiji-sama, Nidaisengama, this human came to us by accident. Harii-san has told us he died in his world and travelled here trough the dark tunnel. We are unsure of what to do with him_," Gamahiro confessed to the three old toads.

The foreign words suddenly hit Harry and he stood uncertainly, staring up at the three old toads who were also dressed strangely. The two who were sitting lower then the oldest of the three seemed to be the first two advisors of some sort. One of them was a green toad with massive eyebrows and a goatee which reminded Harry both of Dumbledore and Karkarov. His high collared cape seemed to fall all around him as he sat before the young wizard. The second one seemed to be a female toad and was also green but with purple markings. She was wearing the same high collared cape as the male toad. They were both tiny though, like they would fit on his shoulder. Harry felt the awesome power radiating off of them.

The oldest toad, the one sitting high up in the middle, was the most impressive one so far. He seemed to be wearing a scalar's hat with the biggest crystal ball on top that would even make professor Trelawney green with envy. He was wearing a large, beaded necklace with the strangest symbol on the biggest one. He was squinting down at Harry, making the young wizard feel incredibly exposed. This one had no markings or clothing like the other toads, and Harry could already feel the respect for this great toad growing inside of him. He still felt a bit awkward though, as the language had changed somewhere along the way. Maybe this was Toad Language.

"_He looks slightly out of it_," the toad continued and Harry was sure they were speaking about him. "_What have you done to the child Gamahiro? You, human, where are you from?_" Whatever the toad had said when he pointed at the young wizard, the female seemed quite annoyed with. She seemed to be scolding him, earning a soft chuckle from Harry which he quickly hid. They reminded him of Ron and Hermione.

The chuckle caught their attention and Harry quickly raised his hands as an apology. "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect," he said quickly with a soft smile. Three of the four toads were rapidly blinking at him and Harry wondered if he had done something wrong already.

Suddenly the elder chuckled, filling the hall with the sound. "_Well there is your answer Fukasaku_," the toad croaked. "_Let us give him the ability to converse with us, shall we_?" Whatever they were trying to do, Harry was suddenly knocked back and felt a sharp pain at the back of his head before it vanished again. It had been quick, and Harry hadn't even seen them move, but he felt slightly light headed as he sat up again. "Better?"

Harry blinked up at the three old toads. "I don't know what you did, but… hmm, this feels weird."

"It seems to have worked, otherwise we would not have been able to understand him," the female toad said. Harry rubbed his ears at the faint ringing before he realised that he could finally understand what those toads were saying to him. The young Gryffindor sighed in relief. "It would have been very awkward indeed," he muttered before he straightened his back. "I guessed you want to know my story?" Harry continued to tell the three elders what had happened before he ended up… well, here.

By the time Harry finished, he wondered if the oldest toad had fallen asleep. He seemed to have dozed off slightly. The male elder noticed and cleared his throat. "Hmm?" the seer hummed turning towards the male. "You had a question Fukasaku?"

The toad named Fukasaku sighed. "No Ōgama Sennin," the toad mumbled.

"I see," the Toad Sage said. "Eh, who was this again?"

"Harii-san, you senile old toad," Fukasaku almost growled. He was quickly scolded by the female, who seemed more then happy to tell him just who he was insulting. The oldest toad broke them up by reminding them they were married.

"Ah, Harii-san." Harry nodded, not really bothered by the different way they pronounced his name. "We will look into how you came to be here and how to possibly send you back." Relief coursed through Harry even when he felt the 'but' coming. "But know this, there is a good possibility you will not return to your realm. Since you died there we do not know what will happen when you are send back there."

Harry swallowed, unsure of what to make of it. Sure he hoped to get back to his own 'realm' even if it was just to cross over. The young wizard felt like he had been through enough, especially after the last two years. He just wanted to see his parents for the first time. "What will I do in the mean time? If there is no way for me to return… it's just that I haven't completed by education and I don't feel like waiting… I mean no disrespect…"

Ōgama Sennin wheezed out a laugh. "I like this human," he muttered with his eyes squinted shut. "You will train here," he stated turning to Gamahiro. "Ask Bunta to help this human."

"Yes Ōjiji-sama," Gamahiro said, taking Harry by surprise by picking him up again with his flipper. "Hold on tight Harii-san." The were off again, but not before Harry heard the old toad mutter, "Ah, what was I doing again?"

"Senile old toad," Harry was sure he heard one of the other toads say.


	2. Entering the Shinobi World

**Chapter 1****  
><strong>**Entering the Shinobi World**

Sometimes it felt like years while at other moments it felt like it had only been a few days. Harry sighed as he stretched in the soft grass, looking up at the sky. "You have become stronger since yesterday little Kisai," Bunta said, resting himself next to the wizard while smoking his kiseru pipe. Harry cleared his throat, sending the frog boss an annoyed glance. "Don't push it Gaki. You might have grown a little since you arrived here a few years ago, but I was commenting on your technique nothing more."

"Fine, fine," Harry said with an amused grin. In all his time being here he had learned how to use all three basic Jutsus and a little extra. Since Harry was a wizard first he had practiced controlling his magic by himself. The wizard turned his head towards his sword. Learning Kenjutsu had been a pain at first, but the young Shinobi had wanted to learn how to use a sword. Thinking back to his second year at Hogwarts when he had used the sword of Gryffindor, Harry would have laughed at his inexperience. That and his Taijutsu was still weak so he had to rely on other weapons other than his magic and chakra abilities. Blaming the Dursleys for his malnourishment in his younger years wasn't getting him anywhere though.

Harry let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "It makes me wonder if I will ever get home though. Three years I've been in this dimension and we're still as far from knowing as we were then. I've trained everyday and shared in your wisdom. Being a Shinobi suited me better then being a Quidditch player or Auror. If I had stayed behind, I would have probably ended up hating it in the end." The wizard turned Shinobi laughed softly. "And to think that a few years ago I wanted to just have a quiet life."

Bunta remained silent, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You still haven't given up on returning home?" The question hung in the quiet air. Harry was unsure of how to answer. Three years ago he would have said yes without even hesitating. He still felt guilty for leaving his friends to deal with Voldemort, but the Toads talked him out of that. They made him see the darker side of the Wizarding World. Even if he had loved it there, there were so many things wrong in that World that made his early life at the Dursleys seem… how should he call it? Peaceful and simple. The newly trained Shinobi was starting to like this dimension, even if he lived with a bunch of Toads. The boss Toad sends out another puff of smoke and laughed. "I think it's about time we send you down the mountain again. You've been practicing enough and even though you have done a few jobs for us, you are best to return to the humans."

Harry looked up towards his teacher and friend, Bunta had been with him the entire way. Sure he had also trained with Fukasaku in Senjutsu even if it apparently didn't work the same way as with the Shinobi who were originally born here. Bunta had taught him the rest, increasing in stamina and chakra control. The biggest part of the training had existed out of run and hide though. The wizard had been send down the mountain on a few missions to develop his strengths and experience in the real Shinobi world, meeting a few Shinobi from other villages, even if most of them had been observed by him from a distance. His mouth pulled into an amused smile. "You getting tired of me after all this time?" He quickly dodged the playful attack from the giant toad. Rolling to one side taking his sword with him while crouching low, Harry stayed near the grass with a large grin on his face. "Break time over?"

Before they could get started though, Gamakichi showed up. "Yo pops," the little toad shouted, jumping up to land on his father's head. "Hiya Ryuu." Harry nodded at the child of the boss. He had told them about his dealings with magical creatures and a few of the younger ones had immediately dubbed him as Ryuu, refusing to use any other name. The Wizard didn't really mind since he learned that it meant dragon. Sure the older toads often called him Kisai, which Harry had learned meant wizard. Harry had taking his distance from learning magic and favoured Chakra because it was more stable. He still used it when the situation called for it of course, or when he was bored, but mixing his form of magic with his Chakra made things a lot easier. Especially since he learned how to use nature Chakra when Fukasaku taught him Senjutsu. "Pops, the elders asked for you and Jiraiya returned from his trip. Says he's here for training again."

The large toad rolled his eyes and puffed out another cloud of smoke. "That little Jiraiya. What does he want now?" Harry frowned slightly and straightened out of his crouch. He had heard the toads speak of Jiraiya before, but had never actually met the man. Harry always seemed to be out on a mission for the Toads when the man decided to show his face. "Is that the guy who…?"

"Yeah," Bunta muttered, curling his giant mouth into a grin. Suddenly he made a swing at Harry, who jumped up high just in time before he was hit in the stomach by Gamakichi, who had launched himself off his father's head. Harry heaved in a deep breath, steadying himself while clutching the smaller toad close. "That's dirty," the wizard coughed, landing steadily on his feet.

"Oh you know how dad is Ryuu," Gamakichi said, slipping free to jump on top of his head. "Now let's all go together. You'll like Jiraiya. He's one of the great Sannin, known through most of the Shinobi world." Harry frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure…" he realised too late when Gamakichi jumped off of his head. Bunta had already wrapped his tongue around him, taking the young Shinobi into his mouth and binding his arm so he could not break free. "What the…! Let me out. OY!"

It wasn't a pleasant sensation that was for sure. Bunta moved at great speed, making his body move and his tongue too. It made Harry feel like he was in a giant washing machine even if he was only rocking from side to side. He preferred to fly, but unfortunately they didn't have any flying broomsticks in this dimension and Harry wasn't skilled in making a normal one fly. Sure a simple hover charm should do the trick, but making something fly as fast as a Firebolt was impossible. Maybe he should learn to Summon an owl or something. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. _Hedwig, I hope you are happy and free._ He could never Summon a toad even if he was learning the Shinobi arts from them. The elders had promised him that he could call upon them when he was in need, but a toad contract would be lost on him.

After three years of only toads for company, Harry had learned to look ahead and not worry about his past. But on some days, especially when it rained which didn't happen often, the young wizard missed his friends and companions. Hedwig above anyone else. The snowy owl had kept him company for a long time after all. She had been his first friend and companion and had stayed with him even after she had been treated horribly by Vernon during the summer. He missed her and hoped that she was taken care of by at least Hagrid. The gentle giant had bought her for him after all and the two of them had been very fond of the Gamekeeper.

Something he had noticed right away was that his trademark scar had started to fade slightly. Sure he now had other scars decorating his body from where he had been injured, but that scar had linked him directly to Voldemort his entire life, never fading. And now, after three years in a different dimension, it had thinned and started to fade. Even if Harry would have decided to shave off all his hair you wouldn't be able to see it. His hair, his raven black mob of menace, had calmed and grown. His eye sight had cleared and for the first time in his life he didn't need his glasses anymore. Something he was quite thankful for. The colour of his eyes had cleared and become an even more impressive green.

Suddenly the movement stopped and Harry let out a sigh of relieve. "Now will you let me out," the Shinobi shouted at the toad boss making Bunta chuckle with amusement. The toad opened its mouth and unrolled his tongue. "Thank you Bunta-sama for the travelling arrangements." He heard Gamakichi chuckle together with someone else. That someone sounded more human though and Harry let the sound wash over him. The Shinobi straightened and turned to the source. Before him stood an older man with long white hair and strange red lines down his face. The man was wearing a Hitai-ate with the Mount Myouboku symbol on his forehead. It looked like he had made it himself. His whole outfit just screamed Hermit, something Harry couldn't help but smile about. Sure his own clothes weren't very stylish either. They were practical and lightweight for easy travel, coloured in black and green with the occasional red, yellow and blue. "You must be the Gama Sennin. I've heard a lot about you. Ryuu, nice to meet you."

The older man blinked before smiling. "So you've heard of me? Name's Jiraiya. It's nice to meet you too Ryuu-san." Jiraiya looked up at the toad boss. "I didn't know you kept another Shinobi here?"

Bunta patted Harry's head, making the young wizard roll his eyes in annoyance. "This little Kisai is a special case. You'll like him too. Come to think of it, we were about to send him out into the world. Stretch his little legs." Harry started to mutter under his breath about annoying toads and making him sound like a small child when he was nearly nineteen years old. A feeling of immediate danger hung over him and he raised his head to see the toad boss stare at him threateningly. The young Shinobi grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Bunta-sama?"

The toad boss huffed and relit his pipe. "You are getting cheekier by the minute. It's a good thing Gamakichi interrupted our training or…"

Harry wiggled his finger at Bunta with a cheeky grin. "No, no, Bunta-sama. Remember last time." Knowing he had pushed the giant toad over the edge, Harry leaped out of the way and started running when Bunta started to chase him. He laughed, dodging the first set of water bombs send his way.

…

Harry adjusted his backpack slightly so it would be more comfortable to wear. Jiraiya had stayed a month before he took off in the night, muttering something about an organisation called Akatsuki and not being able to stay any longer. So a month or so after that Harry, with the blessing of the elders, packed his spare clothes and some food for the journey he would be taking. "Well Gamakichi, let me know if you need my help," Harry said petting the little toad on its orange head. _Something's wrong_. The warning flashed through his body, but Harry was too late to retract his hand.

Sucked into the vortex, Harry saw the world darken before him, moving around him at great speed. It almost felt like travelling with a Portkey, but then without the unpleasant sensation of being hooked onto something behind the navel and pulled towards his destination. Suddenly he popped back into existence together with Gamakichi who blinked up at him. "I swear I didn't know that would happen Ryuu-kun," the little toad muttered.

When the smoke around them cleared, Harry still stood there staring at the little toad with its orange skin and blue coat. He sensed multiple people close by, but the glint in his eyes told Gamakichi more then enough. The little toad swallowed nervously before looking up to see a surprised Jiraiya and Naruto. "Yo, long time no see."

"Teme! Why is it always you Gamakichi that drags me into trouble?" Before the little toad could run for his life, Harry had picked him up and started to shake him. "And they said I had a knack for trouble, but you are the worst. Where have you taken me to this time?" Harry turned. "Oh hello Jiraiya-san. And who's this?" The blond was wearing an impressive ORANGE jumpsuit. He looked like a Shinobi though even with the noticeable colour. Harry silently wondered if anyone had ever told the kid that he couldn't possible hope to sneak up on people if he chose to wear orange all the time. The blond looked like a kind child, his blue eyes full of amazement and determination. No wonder Jiraiya was with the kid. Two women stood behind them, but Harry paid them no mind. It was obvious they would protect each other and they weren't seriously hurt. No, what drew his attention was the fact that Jiraiya looked like he had been influenced by something.

"Introductions can follow later Ryuu-kun," Jiraiya said while he brushed some of the sweat away. "We have a bit of a problem at the moment." He gestured with his head and Harry turned to look at the two men who stood atop of two giant snakes. One of them looked like Voldemort but less bald. Harry sighed softly and rolled his eyes. "Another one in for world domination with a thing for snakes. But what's with his arms? They seem like a dead weight to him." Someone snorted behind him, but Harry paid it no mind. He looked at the other figure. The guy gave Harry a creepy feeling. "I don't like doctors," he said while wrinkling his nose.

"Kabuto-kun is not a…" the blond kid started, but with one look from Harry he kept quiet. "Trust me, I know. Anyway, enough talk." The doctor and the Voldemort wannabe actually made an attack plan. They seemed to be a strong team, even though the Voldemort wannabe was clearly only using this Kabuto character. This could work to his advantage though. If he could eliminated the medic, the Voldemort wannabe would be easy to take out. Diving out of the way, taking the two women with him, Harry noticed too late that the kid had jump upwards as the snakes attacked. The blond was swallowed by the snake and Harry sighed. There was not a lot he could do for the kid at the moment and taking down the snake was not an option while the blond was inside of it.

"Protect each other," Harry said, more to the raven haired woman then the blond, while taking out his sword. He focused himself on Kabuto, who seemed to be doing the exact same thing. "I have never seen you before," the medic said, moving slightly to the left when Harry moved to the right. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and with a confident smirk he started his attack. "Let's see what you're made of."

His attacks were quick, with the precision of the medic he was. Harry used his sword to keep his distance from the mad doctor. It was hard to land any blows on him, his sword only scraping the surface every now and then. Something whizzed past him, missing Harry only by a hair when Kabuto made a move to get around him towards the two women. Kabuto jumped back, using his scalpels and kunai to block the needles. "You medics and your bloody needles!" Harry cried out, making use of the opening to continue his attack. It seemed that the medic was more then capable to do two things at the same time. Kabuto used the strangest technique, making his hands glow with Chakra.

At Harry's first possible opening the medic pushed his hands forward, trying to grab one of his arms but only succeeding in swiping his fingers down Harry's left arm. The effect of the technique was instantaneous, spreading first pain and then a numbing sensation where the fingers had been. Harry hissed in pain, his murderous green eyes focussing on the medic who smiled broadly at him. "Not as quick as you would like to be."

Harry let his fingers feel down the side of his injured arm. It was as if the muscles had been torn. "Damn this already," he growled and with the force of a raging animal, Harry replaced his sword before pushing his magic into his right hand. His hand started to glow red and with a smirk his green glowing eyes focused themselves on Kabuto. "You'll like this." And he fired the red orb towards the medic. Kabuto's eyes widened slightly, but he dodged the spell with ease. The second and third too, but the forth grazed his side. The medic hissed and clutched his side as his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"No time to think," Harry muttered, forgetting momentarily that his left arm was still numb until he noticed he couldn't raise it properly. Kabuto was faster in his recovery. He was already charging towards Harry with an almost manic glint in his eyes. How was that guy so fast at recovering? His stunning spells should at least have him not using his one side for a good half hour. Had it missed the medic completely after all?

Before he could figure it out, an orange flash moved past him and started attacking Kabuto with everything he had. The jabs of the blond were a little sloppy and it looked like the kid wanted to move faster then he could. Suddenly the blond kid called out an incomplete Jutsu, missing the medic who just side stepped him and falling to the side when he was his by Kabuto's chakra infused hands. Harry quickly ran round to catch the kid, but it meant leaving the two women open for an attack. Kabuto used this opportunity to attack, not even finding the blond woman a challenge as she screamed in fear when her companion's blood splattered against her.

"Damn it," Harry muttered before looking at the heavily panting child in his arms. "Kid, can you tell me anything about this guy?"

Blue eyes focused themselves on him and the kid shook his head. "We did the Chuunin Exams together. Kabuto-kun helped us through until he quid after the second test. He said he had reached his limit." It seemed that the blond realised this was obviously not true. He was shaking slightly as he leaned against Harry before trying to sit up. "Orochimaru -"

"The snake guy?"

The blond nodded. "- he seems to rely on Kabuto-kun. They say that the Sandaime used some kind of Sealing Jutsu when he fought against Orochimaru some time ago. I don't know what it is though."

Harry nodded. It wasn't a lot, but Harry had guessed most of it before hand. Oh well, it was worth a shot. "Stay here and keep an eye out for the two ladies," the wizard said, standing when Kabuto turned. "When you see an opening, use the guy as target practice. This is not over until they're dead."

The blond nodded, determination shining in those blue eyes. "I know." Harry nodded back and drew a set of Kunai after he threw his Shuriken towards the medic. He charged him head on, showing more flexibility then he had done before as Harry used his magic to make his body a little faster. Kabuto matched his speed, twisting impressively to match the wizard's insane moves.

Harry tried his hardest to keep the insane smile off of his face. This was supposed to be a serious battle after all and not an training session. The moment one of Kabuto's punches landed again, forcefully dislocating Harry's shoulder, the manic grin broke through. The wizard pushed himself upwards, making his body lighter by pushing his magic against his Chakra to spread the spell through his body more quickly. There was a five second delay as Kabuto followed Harry swing over his head before the wizard saw the man's dark eyes widen in surprise. "Bullseye."

What impressed Harry the most was not the accuracy of the throws, they were far from perfect after all, but that the blond was actually standing. Not only that, he was charging towards Kabuto and this time with a completed Jutsu which had an enormous amount of power. It made the medic sail through the air, twisting around because of the attack. Harry didn't get a chance to see how far the guy would land though, because at that moment Gamakichi hopped towards him. "Ryuu-kun," he shouted. "The snake! Get the snake!"

Harry watched in horror as one of Orochimaru's snakes moved towards them, raising itself to strike the two women. The wizard gritted his teeth, feeling slightly nostalgic as he grabbed his sword once more. Wait, maybe he could… "_Stop_!" he cried out towards the snake, but instead of a human cry a strange hiss echoed through the clearing. "_Take your battle elsewhere. We are not your enemies_."

The snake laughed, shaking its head from side to side and showing Jiraiya on the other side of the clearing fighting with Orochimaru. "_Then why do you attack? Then why do you wish to destroy my Master?_"

The wizard turned Shinobi sighed. There was no point in arguing with this snake, it was completely depended on its Master. "Forgive me," Harry muttered, pushing himself forward with his sword tightly clutched between his two hands. He charged the snake head on, but he moved so fast that the snake was barely able to keep up with him. Jumping up into the air, Harry raised his sword and blew against it, sending his chakra through the blade. It glowed red in his hand before flames erupted from it, cloaking the entire blade. His Fire Blade could be seen from afar, but with one swift move the snake's head was already rolling around in the grass. Harry was caught off guard by the final sweep of its tail. It struck him from the side, launching him towards the ground where he hit a rock. He felt something _crack_ as his head hit its hard surface, plunging him into darkness.


	3. Memories of a Dead Man

**Chapter 2****  
><strong>**Memories of a dead man**

When Harry reached consciousness something seemed off. He was lying on a bed and heard some soft snoring next to him. When he let his senses expand to beyond the overwhelming snore he could hear some soft whispering. A man Harry vaguely recognized as Jiraiya and a woman he had yet to officially meet. There was another woman in the room, but she had yet to speak. As the Wizard drew a breath he found the different scents which made up the night. Sweat from a long day's work or a battle past, smoke from the different foods eaten outside and lastly the bitter and sweet smells of alcohol and tea.

His ears twitched slightly when a cup was roughly being placed on a table top. A passing couple masked the voices from Jiraiya and the woman as they continued to argue. Harry twitched his fingers and wiggled his toes to start up the blood flow through his body. "Ah, it seems you are finally awake Ryuu-kun," Jiraiya said from across the room in a loud whispered.

The moment Harry opened his eyes a series of images flashed through his mind. It was as if someone was trying to communicate with him, telling him a strange tale. It took him a while to realize that the people he saw in his vision were from the world he had left behind. He witnessed the introduction of Draco Malfoy into the Death Eater ranks. How he was forced to take his father's place while Voldemort threatened to kill his loved ones if he should fail killing Dumbledore. He watched as Dumbledore fought against his cursed hand, treated by Snape who continued to do the man's bidding and planned for the old Headmasters death. Ron and Hermione, who had taken it upon themselves to avenge their fallen brother, had offered their services to the dying headmaster. He had promised them that they could help him, but under the promise to keep the killing to the adults. Only if Voldemort and his Death Eaters would declare an all out war would they be asked to defend their friends and families, but never on the front lines.

It was a strange concept for Harry these days. He had seen young Shinobi and Kunoichi on missions, fighting against fellow ninja who were twice as old. Besides Ron and Hermione had proven themselves worthy soldiers over the years after all, even if they were still naïve most of the time. He watched them grow, Ron who was still as hot-headed as ever seemed to cause even more trouble than when Harry had still been there and Hermione who was still trying to figure out how to use her knowledge in everyday situations. They made a great team and motivated the other students in fighting for what they believed to be right.

He felt oddly proud of his two best friends. They were a bit foolish though as they tried to do everything themselves, not relying on anyone but each other. Remus seemed to be having the same problem, pushing away everyone even if that person wanted nothing more than love him. At the end of what was supposed to have been Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had fully joined the Death Eater ranks with the help of Severus. It confused Harry when he watched the Potions Master kill his protector. It wasn't until the wizard turned Shinobi remembered all the conversations between the two men that he stopped being angry and started feeling sad.

The man had basically sold his soul away so he could keep protecting the one place he could truly call home, much like Harry had when he was young. Harry watched the fights and scorn Severus got by pretending to be the bad guy while in fact he was searching for the Horcruxes to destroy the man who had enslaved him. Watching his friends and former professors fight what was supposed to have been his fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters made Harry feel guilty. Had he lived instead of ran blindly through the Veil after Sirius he would have been the one to face off against them.

Many of his friends and professors fell in battle, including the unsung hero Severus Snape who died at the hand of Voldemort when he learned of the man's betrayal. Now Harry was no longer a stranger to death, he had delivered the final blow to many since he entered the Elemental Nations, but watching his friends fall before him without being able to do anything was maddening. It must have taken a long time before the battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters finally ended, because Harry saw the sun rise and set a few times. He was glad to see the survival of Ron and Hermione, and even Draco Malfoy had survived.

Something else happened when Harry watched Voldemort die. He was forced back in time to watch the events leading up to that faithful Halloween night. Sadness and loneliness filled him completely as he watched the last moments of his parents. At least now he knew they had always loved him.

Harry slowly awakened again as the vision ended, his eyes focusing on the room he was in. The blond with the big boobs was sitting in front of him, peering at him intently as if she was trying to look into his mind. "That won't work," Harry muttered startling the woman who slapped his face out of shock. There was a lot of force behind it as well which would have knocked Harry across the room in his younger years. The blond blinked in surprise, blushing when she realized she had hit him, before turning around to glare at Jiraiya who was laughing loudly. "Got your strength back then?"

Flexing his shoulders and stretching out his limbs, Harry grinned sheepishly. "Noticed it too, did you? I think it might have been the summoning. Oh and that," he pointed to the woman and his cheek. "That had nothing to do with my strength returning. More like years of practice with a stronger opponent."

An awkward silence seemed to fill the room as Harry's expression darkened. Fortunately it had no chance to get unbearable because Naruto decided to make himself known by moaning in his sleep. Harry chuckled as he focused himself on the young blond sprawled on the floor next to him. "You have a fine kid there Jiraiya. He'll grow strong, surpassing us all one day." He laughed, clutching his side at the stitch forming. "I sound like an old man. I only just reached my own full potential. I might still be able to learn a few Jutsus from you guys, but magic wise I'm full."

The blond woman frowned. "Magic?"

Harry nodded. "I was a wizard before I ended up in this world. When I ended up on Mount Myouboku I first didn't know what to do with myself. A fifteen year old with an incomplete magical training can be quite dangerous you see, but the Toads really helped me out. I never would have noticed the similarities between Chakra and Magic if it hadn't been for Gamakichi-kun who watched me as I experimented with wandless magic. Thing about dying is that you don't take anything with you when you get to the other side."

Jiraiya even looked surprised. "Wait, you died? You actually died?"

"Did I tell you?" Harry asked with a slight frown. The Toad Sennin shook his head with a slightly dazed expression. The wizard turned Shinobi grinned sheepishly. "I thought I did. Whoops. Anyway, I'll tell you now then. Mostly through my stupidity I got my friends in danger and my Godfather killed. I was trying to save him, but my inexperience in the magical world and all its wonders got the better off me. Had I known a little bit more about what lies in the Department of Mystery's…" he gritted his teeth. "Damn that man he was always way too secretive. Had he told me the truth I could have prepared for the day Voldemort would try to return."

Naruto huffed in his sleep and muttered something before curling himself deeper into his blankets. Harry snorted. "Well enough about _my_ past, what happened to the idiot who loves snakes so much."

The blond, he really needed to ask her name, seemed a little unsure about his continued change of mood. Jiraiya had gotten a little used to the wizard's antics when he was with the Toads. So the Toad Sennin proceeded to tell what had happened from his point of view. Apparently Tsunade (the blond with the big bosom) had drugged him the night before making him incapable of summoning a toad. Naruto had summoned Gamakichi, and Harry in the process, which wasn't as impressive as it sounds. Jiraiya had dealt with Orochimaru in his own special way, which meant trying to distract the man by talking to him so he could get most of his strength back. Once some of his strength had returned he proceeded by trying to kick the living daylights out of his former team mate. He had tried to do something about the snakes, but it ended up being less effective. When Orochimaru realized Kabuto was killed by Harry and Naruto, and his last remaining snake too, the man fled.

Tsunade and Shizune (the blonde's assistant who likes needles) healed all three of them and they were just waiting for Naruto to wake so they could continue on their way towards the village of Konoha. "Why wait for the Gaki to wake up?" Harry asked, pouting slightly. Jiraiya had told him about this Konoha village. He wanted to see it! "Naruto is a lightweight because of his malnutrition. I can easily get him haul him along for a bit, at least until he's awake again."

"You seem to be in a hurry," Tsunade said, her eyebrows slightly raised in surprise and suspicion.

Harry giggled, something he promised himself would never happen again but couldn't help since he was so excited about getting away from the Toads again. It sounded cruel since they had all done so much for him, but Harry needed to be with people. Maybe he could meet new friends and even see a few acquaintances again. There was a whole would out there to be discovered! "I'm a free man at last, free to do all the things I've always wanted to do but never got the chance too."

"Hmm," said Jiraiya. "Ryuu-kun has a point, we could carry Naruto back to Konoha. We have to get you back there as soon as possible Tsunade. Who knows what those two bats at the Council will do now that there is no Hokage."

_This is so not how I wanted to travel there, but if they're in a hurry_… Harry sighed. "I guess I can offer my services for this. Now who will have the most accurate description in their mind about the place we are travelling to?"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest. "Well, I -"

"The kid," Tsunade interrupted him, pointing at the sleeping blond. Harry nodded. "I thought so," and he started to poke Naruto in the ribs with his foot. "Oy, kid. Wake up or we're going to leave without you. You'd best get all your stuff ready and get your assistant here too or I'm leaving her behind."

Naruto groaned and waved Harry's foot away with his hand, but the wizard was having none of it. If they were in a hurry, they were in a hurry. He was unsure enough if his form of Legilimency was going to work and he wouldn't push himself into the blonde's mind without him realizing it. "I'm having none of that," Harry said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and yanking the young Shinobi in an upright position. "I need you fully awake for this or I'm going to be lost in your memories."

Blue eyes focused themselves on the wizard, a clear confusion and panic shining through. "M-memories? Of what?"

"Nothing too shocking," Harry said with a confident smile. "I just need to know what Konoha looks like so I can Apparate us there. By the way, are there any protections on your village apart from the ninja's?"

"What more protection would we need?" Naruto said confidently, though he was still slightly shook up about what was about to come. "You are not protected against anything but ninja attacks," Harry said. "Sure this is a world where mostly ninja's seem to rule, but when it comes to dealing with more… spiritual and magical things."

"S-spirit?" the blond muttered, paling quite dramatically.

Harry chuckled. "They're not as bad as they sound. Most of them have either lost their way or haven't given up on living. While others might not remember their deaths, some like to boast way too much. I remember Nick used to complain all the time about being beheaded by a blunt axe. If I remember correctly it took 45 blows of the axe before it killed him and his head still wasn't completely severed. I do wonder how the others died…" He sighed with a distant look in his eyes.

Naruto looked slightly disturbed by the thought. "Wouldn't it be rude, and pointless, to ask? I can't imagine a ghost wanting to tell you about how they died."

The wizard made a none-committal noise in the back of his throat. "It all depends on who you ask I guess. Myrtle was more than happy to tell me how she died." He suppressed a shudder at the memory of the teenage ghost. "She was one strange woman," Harry added resisting the urge to look over his shoulder as if he expected her to show up at any moment. "But we're getting of topic. I need to see your memories of the place we're transporting to. Since there are apparently no other protections but the ninja ones I can get us inside without any problems. Now sit tight kid and focus on that village of yours."

The young Shinobi swallowed nervously but Harry paid it no mind, scotching closer and reaching out his hands to place on either side of the blonde's head. "Relax and let me in. The more you are going to resist, the worse it will be for the both of us. The best way for this to work will be as if you were walking down the street, just wandering around aimlessly. Once you feel my presence walk to a place that is easily reachable, somewhere not a lot of people would be during this time of day. You don't have to force yourself to think about it now, just let it come to you as you are walking. Do you understand Naruto?"

While Naruto still seemed unsure, staring warily at Harry's hands as they slowly made contact with his skin. "How do I do this then?" he asked, still unsure but determent nonetheless.

"Just close your eyes and start walking," the wizard said reassuringly and he closed his own eyes as well. Now the theory of Legilimency was quite simple. Force your magic to open up a link between your mind and the intended victim and push it open by saying the enquired word. Normally there would need to be eye contact, but Harry would try a more humane approach. He would let Naruto choose the setting where they would meet, nudging gently against the boy's sub-consciousness to let him in. It sounded so easy, but in reality it would be much more difficult. If Harry didn't have the proper control over his own mind, things could really get bad. His own memories could force themselves on Naruto's mind, or the other way around, which could lead to memory loss. If Naruto resisted or tried to push him away, Harry's mind could be lost would he not be strong enough to fight him. Or the other way around again, should Harry be too forcefully he could pull Naruto in his mind, locking the blond Shinobi away.

Letting out a long breath, Harry focused himself on the magic which flowed through his body, letting it pool into the palms of his hands before letting it connect to Naruto's face. "_Legilimency_," he whispered, using it as a password to connect his magic with the blonde's mind. There was no resistance from the young Shinobi, but Harry could feel the shivers under his fingers as he pressed on into his mind.

It took some time to get over the motion sickness caused by the transference into another's mind. When the world finally stopped swaying around him, Harry tried to focus himself on the blond haired child walking through the streets of his beloved village with a longing the wizard couldn't seemed to understand anymore since he arrived here. There was no time to feel sorry for himself though. Harry could already feel the pressure of being in the boy's mind increasing. If they didn't find a good place to transport too, he would have to try again, all the while increasing the risk of losing his mind.

As Harry followed Naruto down the strange village, something hot was slowly burning his back. If Harry wasn't used to 'playing' with fire all the time it would have burned him alive, but now the burning was reduced to a pleasant tingling sensation. Harry shook it off as a defence Naruto used without knowing like he himself had launched a magical attack on Snape in his fifth and final year of Hogwarts. The burning sensation intensified, it almost felt like someone was literally burning holes into his back.

A cold, chilly wind swept through the streets. It must be a place where Naruto had a bad experience before. It looked like an ordinary street, with ordinary shops, where ordinary people would live their lives. But then again, Privet Drive looked like an ordinary street where ordinary people lived and look what it had held… Harry sighed and shook his head. The word 'ordinary' held no meaning for anything produced by humans, they just choose to ignore the world as it was and make it 'ordinary'. "I'm getting annoying at my old age," Harry muttered, huffing slightly as he realized he just called himself old. Again! "Dumbledore was old. Hell, even Merlin was way older then I am today. There's no reason to call myself old yet. Now where is that kid leading me? I feel like we've been walking for hours already."

In the mean time the heat was getting worse. The road started to shimmer and the bricks of the buildings would have turned into mush was this not Naruto's recollection of the village he loved. The blond kept on walking, oblivious to the heat around him and the effect it had on the wizard who was huffing behind him. "Where ever we are going, speed up a bit Naruto," he said, startling the young Shinobi who turned to look at Harry. "Your defences are getting a little overwhelming. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep cool."

Naruto frowned before looking apologetic. "Sorry, it must be Kyuubi," the blond muttered. "I'm not doing anything see. Now about that spot which you want to use to transport us too. _That_ might be our best bet." Naruto pointed upwards towards four giant heads carved into the mountainside. "It's the highest point in the village and nobody ever comes there, especially since they knew I would be there most of the day."

Harry nodded, not paying the last comment any mind. "Imagine us up there. I need to be able to see it so I can visualize the landing spot better."

Nodding, Naruto tentatively took Harry's hand. They didn't really need to have any physical contact for Naruto to imagine them on top of the mountain, but the wizard didn't comment on the action. He just smiled, nodding back as if agreeing with the gesture and showing he trusted the blond in leading him where he wanted. The smile from the young Shinobi was almost blinding and they were standing on top of one of the heads before Harry could even blink away the spots.

The wizard padded the young Shinobi's shoulder before quickly scanning his surroundings. There wasn't much to see. It seemed to be a clearing of sorts, large enough to hold a ground of about twenty people. Should they transport here in a circle they would have room enough to fall backwards onto the grass. The trees could be a problem if his aim was off, but Harry had to take that gamble. This place would be just perfect. "You did great kid," Harry said, turning back to the beaming blond. "See you on the other side." And he closed his eyes to pull himself out of Naruto's mind.

His body was on fire! It was hot and he was sweating buckets. When Harry opened his eyes everything was spinning around him. The wizard quickly closed them again. "Water," he croaked. "I need water. And loads of it." He would have tried to conjure up some water himself, but the way he was feeling now it was sure to fail. It would probably cause an explosion instead of the desired cooling liquid. There were some hasty footsteps before Harry felt someone hover over him. Opening glazed green eyes, he focused himself on the outstretched arm with a single glass of water on the end of it. He grabbed it, stared at if for a few seconds before dumping the contents on his head. As the water made its way down his scalp he looked up into dark brown eyes. Shizune was looking at him with her mouth slightly open in question and shock. "I meant loads," Harry muttered, swaying a little as he could feel the water evaporate once it reached his neck.

Suddenly a second set of footsteps closed in on him and before he could see who it was a bucket of cold water was emptied on him. "I think that's what he meant," Jiraiya said and Harry could almost hear the smirk. He shuddered as the cold water touched his skin, caressing it softly and cooling him down instantly. His skin went from bright red to his usual slightly tanned colour and the wizard sighed in relief. "Much better," Harry muttered and with a bit of wandless magic he took the bucket from the Toad Sennin and filled it again with water.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Jiraiya pouted, clearly disappointed he wouldn't be allowed to empty out more water on Harry.

"If I would have tried, I would have blown up the room," Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulders before he emptied the bucket again. The second shower cleared up his mind completely and he proceeded to dry his clothes and the area around him. He ignored the stunned looks from Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, though the latter one looked excited with the magic show.

Harry focused himself on the young Shinobi when he was finished. "Are you experiencing any pains in your head or anywhere else?"

A look of surprise flashed over Naruto's face before it was replaced by a stubborn look Harry only knew too well. "I'm fine," was his reply and Harry sighed mentally. "It won't do well to lie to me kid," the wizard said sternly. "I did not ask this because I felt like being a concerned citizen. I asked because it might be that your tenant is trying to take advantage of the situation." Four stunned looks focused themselves on Harry and the wizard could already see the fear making its way into those bright blue eyes. "Look kid," he said with a sigh and lifted his hair to show the nearly faded lightning bolt on his forehead. "See this scar? This scar is a reminder of my past as a host to the person who killed millions, including my parents. He gave me this scar when I was a year old, quite on accident as he placed a piece of his soul in there as well. I have been carrying the murderer of my parents with me almost my entire life. The man, Voldemort, he tried to kill me after failing to murder me when I was an infant. I know what it's like to have someone tag along with you, though I do not know the relationship you two have. Voldemort and I… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I went through a certain process when I was fifteen. Because Voldemort was trying to invade into my mind I had to learn Occlumency, the art of closing your mind to outside offenders. The process was very painful for me. Every time my teacher entered my mind by force, my defences were down and Voldemort had access to my mind. I dreamed his dreams, I felt his anger and hatred, and I even felt his happiness at one point. This is why I asked you if you are experiencing any pains."

Naruto looked scared and he nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered. "M-my ears are ringing slightly and I can't see to focus. My arms are hurting too."

Harry sighed in relief. It didn't sound like whoever it was, was trying to take over. "It might just be a side effect of me entering your mind," he explained calmly and Naruto relaxed his tense shoulders. "What I want you to do though is try to stay awake until you feel the pain go away. When we get to Konoha I will try to relief some of your pain if I still have enough magic left. _Why was I so bad at potions_," he added in a whimper, raising his eyes towards the ceiling in a silent prayer. "Anyway, all good to travel?"

The young Shinobi seemed to perk up at the idea of returning to Konoha again. "That's right, Tsunade baa-chan has to help Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke before taking the post as a Hokage."

"You mean after right?" Tsunade muttered with a raised eyebrow. She seemed less than impressed with Harry at the moment, but he didn't really care about that. Naruto seemed to want to protest but was cut off by Jiraiya. "Gaki, get changed so we can leave."

While Naruto rushed to get ready, Tsunade focused her sharp brown eyes on Harry. "There are some things you seemed to be aware of which are classed as high ranked secrets." The wizard raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. "If you were to stay at Konoha you need to be aware that telling anyone about these secrets without authorized permission they are punished and put to death. Should you choose not to remain in Konoha and tell anyone, whether friend or foe, about any information about Konoha, you will be hunted down and killed. You understand now that your actions should you tell anyone about Naruto's tenant will give you a one way ticket to the executioner."

"Of course Tsunade-sama," Harry said seriously with a slight bow. "And may I make the first appointment with you once you are instated as Hokage of Konoha."

She frowned, clearly curious about what it was the wizard wanted to talk to her about. "After I visit the hospital and see to all the paperwork the Third left me, I will be happy to talk with you."

"Good answer Tsunade –sama," the wizard said with a mysterious grin just as Naruto entered the room again. "Everyone packed and ready to go? Good, now please stand in a circle and hold hands. Once I start transporting us, please DO NOT let go of the hand you are holding on to. You might feel a strong pull as we will be travelling at high speed, but once you let go I can't guarantee your safety."

Naruto quickly grabbed Harry's hand, clearly quite taken with the mysterious wizard who used to be a host. Shizune took Harry's other hand, then came Tsunade and Jiraiya look very taken with himself when he took Tsunade's hand. "Stop those perverted thoughts Jiraiya," Harry said with a stern look on his face. "It will compromise the transportation."

While Naruto and Shizune chuckled at the remark, Tsunade smirked and Jiraiya pouted. "I don't belief you Ryuu-kun," he muttered like the big child he was.

"Try me," Harry said dangerously and with a glint in his eyes which clearly meant trouble should the pervert try anything. "Come on Ero-Sennin, we don't have time for this," Naruto whined, sticking out his tongue when Jiraiya scowled at the nickname. "Okay, please close your eyes and focus on the person you are holding hands with. Try not to get impatient and do not let go when you feel the pull, only when I say you can. It is advisable to close your eyes since we will be travelling at a great speed."

Harry inhaled deeply and focused himself on the area Naruto had shown him. He had only seen Hermione and Ron learn Apparition so he understood the theory behind it. When he looked back onto his youth he could have sworn he had used it a few times without knowing it so the sensation must be about the same. The also had the theory behind creating a Portkey which used an object to transport a large company of people from one place to another. Knowing the theory for this wouldn't work in creating one though so he had tried combining the two forms of instant transportation to create his own version. He had used if on himself before, losing a few eyebrows and fingernails in the process, which thankfully all grew back, and when he perfect it he tried transporting with Gamakichi a few times.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. When he finally felt his magic connect to all four extra people he pulled hard with his magic as if he wanted to try and lift them from the ground. "_Apparate_," he commanded. There was no '_crack_' or any loud noise nor was there any unpleasant sensation that Harry felt when he used the Portkey. It was as if they floated in mid-air before rushing towards their destination at high speed it almost felt like Harry was racing on top speed with his _Firebolt_ again. Oh how he missed the sensation of flying with his broomstick at high speed. He really had to perfect it one day so he could fly normally again.

It took longer than Harry had expected before they touched the ground again. A Portkey would only take a minute at most and he guessed Apparition would only lest a few seconds. His technique usually only lasted a few seconds when he practiced with it. But all in all Harry felt quite proud that he was able to transport five people in one go over a long distance in under five minutes. As he opened his eyes, he quickly checked if everything was attached and gave a relieved sigh. "All right, we're here. Or at least I hope we're here," he quickly added.

Seeing Naruto's reaction, which was much more exuberant than the older ninja's, made him crack a smile.


	4. A Bunch of Misfits

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>**A bunch of misfits**

Harry opened his eyes to a new morning. Soft, warm sunlight entered through the large windows, the white curtains moving as a breeze entered through the open window. Blinking, the wizard stretched in the warm and comfortable bed, moaning appreciatively as his joints popped. "Ryuu nii-san, you're awake!" The excited shout came from the entrance of the hospital room before the hyper blond bounced into the room. A pink haired girl stood behind him, peering curiously into the room.

"So are you I see," Harry said with a chuckle, raising himself from the soft pillows. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you today?"

Naruto blinked at the slightly formal greeting, but did not lose his bright smile. "Tsunade baa-chan is healing Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme but she kicked me and Sakura out of the room. Apparently I was distracting her," he commented with a deadpanned expression as if something like that couldn't possibly be true. Harry smirked slightly and saw the pink haired girl muffle her laughter. She was still waiting at the entrance of the doorway. When Naruto noticed him looking, he quickly gestured for her to enter. "This is Sakura-chan Ryuu nii-san. She's my team mate. Sakura-chan this is Ryuu nii-san. He helped us fight against Orochimaru and Kabuto and got us to Konoha really quick dattebayo!"

Sakura entered the room and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you Ryuu-san. Thank you for getting our Hokage back so quickly."

The wizard smiled and bowed back from his position on the bed. "It is good to meet you too Sakura-san and it was my pleasure." Naruto looked at the two of them as if this formal greeting was alien to him and Harry silently wondered just how much the blond had learned about courtesy. The way he had introduced him to Sakura clearly showed inexperience with these things. Maybe he could teach the blond a thing or two while he stayed in Konoha. Then again, he had only known the kid no more than two days so maybe it was not his place. He cracked his neck. "Well you two, do you have any plans for today or are you willing to show me your lovely village?"

The two team mates shared a look. "Another friend of ours is also still in this hospital," Sakura admitted. "We were going to go see him while waiting for the Godaime to finish treating Sasuke-kun."

Harry smiled. Nobody could deny that these Shinobi weren't loyal to their friends. "Tell you what, while I get dressed and have something to eat, you can visit your friend who is also in the hospital. I will come and find you when I'm done. I don't know what kind of treatment your team mate will receive from Tsunade-sama, but I know that when I was treated by the nurse I would sleep away most of the day after any type of treatment. Maybe it would be good for Sasuke-san to have some sleep before you pester him with questions and heroic stories."

At first it seemed that either one wanted to protest, but when they realized that Harry didn't want to keep them away from Sasuke out of selfish means but because Sasuke could be tired from the treatment they nodded. "Sounds like a plan," Sakura said.

"Alright, see you later Ryuu nii-san! Come on Sakura-chan, maybe we can get Bushy Eyebrows a 'get well' gift." Naruto waved good-bye to Harry and rushed out the door. Sakura bowed hastily before rushing after her team mate, muttering all the way about annoying blonds. Harry chuckled slightly as he watched the now empty doorway. That blond bundle of bright sunshine really lit up the room and now that he was gone Harry could feel the emptiness sinking into every corner. The wizard sighed softly and swung his stiff legs over the edge of the bed. He had used too much magical energy when he transported their little group to Konoha, but he had done it. For a first time use Harry was really surprised it had worked at all.

He slowly made his way towards the bathroom, yawning and stretching all the way. Someone had cleaned and mended his clothes while he was asleep. They were lying in the bathroom in a neat pile, his backpack placed next to the door. Harry quickly showered and dressed himself in a loose pair of black trousers and a casual dark green shirt which hugged his chest comfortably. He wondered if he should wear a Shinobi pouch with weapons but decided against it. It would draw more unwanted attention then he wanted. A foreign civilian drew less attention than a foreign Shinobi.

Unsure if he would be returning to the Hospital room, Harry shrunk his backpack and placed it in his pocket. Casting one last glance around the room to see if he had forgotten anything he made his way down towards the lobby. Surely they would have some kind of eating facility here were everyone could eat. They did. There was a small restaurant where visitors and patients could buy drinks and snacks while they waited. The food was still slightly foreign to Harry was he studied the Japanese script with ease, but it was a hell of an improvement from the bugs he had been eating while he stayed with the Toads. So he enjoyed each bite of his small bento and green tea, studying the people around him with the casual attitude of a person who was waiting for someone or something.

When he was little Harry had only been at the Hospital once for a check-up. It was a standard requirement otherwise Harry was sure the Dursley's wouldn't have done it. That and it was free, as were his glasses. Glasses he, fortunately, didn't have to wear anymore. The wizard chuckled slightly as he watched a small child being dragged along by his mother, screaming that he didn't want to. He remembered Dudley being the same, hitting and screaming at his mother that he didn't want to get his shots. Harry was sure his cousin had been overweight even then and he wondered if aunt Petunia had received the advice to exercise her son more. This child looked healthy though. Sure he had some cuts and bruises but Harry figured ninja children played more rough then normal children. Then again Dudley and his friends had never been too kind to him either. He really had them to thank for making him as fast as he was today.

An elderly woman sitting at the table next to him shook her head. "Kids these days have become soft. In my day you were thankful for any medical treatment you got."

Harry smiled kindly at her. "Yes, children these days get spoiled because their parents are trying to compensate for the horrors in their own past. They create little monsters that do not know how to think for themselves and can only see in black and white."

The elderly woman took her tea and sat down on the chair opposite of him, smiling as Harry stood to bow respectfully to her. "Ah please sit my young friend; this old woman is still as fit as a fiddle." Harry chuckled softly. "Now let us hear about those little monsters. You do not seem so old that you should be troubled by the weight of the world."

"I have always fended for myself," Harry said. "I often wonder if the youth of today realizes just how lucky they really are."

"Of course not," she said, resting her hands on top of her walking stick which reminded Harry of old witches from fairy stories. She sat there, in the comfortable wooden chair, her warm brown eyes eying the crowed around her fondly. "They rush off to play ninja and boast about the fights they've been in and even the civilian children are a rowdy bush, but they have not witnessed war and suffering. Our Shinobi and Kunoichi will learn, the more dangerous the mission, the more comrades they loose, the colder they will become. And we need them cold for war."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I'm not so sure about that. Caring about your friends and family, even caring for the villagers you don't know, can make you strong enough to fight any war." The elderly woman looked at the wizard with sharp, calculating eyes, but she refrained from commenting any further. A short silence fell between them, not unpleasant or awkward, before she spoke again. "Maybe. We will know soon enough."

Why she said that was a bit of a mystery to Harry, but he shrugged it off as something which was not his business. So they spoke of casual thing like the weather and what is was like to live in Konoha, but nothing personal or close to their hearts.

When Harry finished his bento her husband showed up. She waved goodbye, chuckling softly as her husband continued to mutter about his treatment. Stretching as he stood, Harry decided it was time to look for the sunny blond and his pink haired companion. He walked up to the reception desk and smiled kindly at the lady behind it. "I was looking for Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san. I belief she was looking after a patient here today."

The woman blinked before smiling, a lightly blush spreading on her cheeks. "I belief she is on this floor. If you keep to the left you will find her for sure."

"Thank you," and with a wink Harry left the blushing receptionist so he could search for Naruto and Sakura. He didn't have to search very long as they were just around the second corner, standing in the hallway probably discussing what to do next. Naruto looked up, a broad grin spreading on his face when he noticed Harry. "Ryuu nii-san! We were just talking about coming to find you."

Harry ruffled through the blond mane, earning an even wider grin and slight blush. "Well here I am. How is your friend? I'm guessing this is his room?"

Sakura nodded, a hopeful but worried light shining in her eyes. "Tsunade-sama is in there at the moment talking about Lee's treatment together with Gai-sensei."

"I'm sure Tsunade baa-chan can heal him right away," Naruto said confidently. Harry nodded. "Are you too ready to show me your beautiful village?" The blond Shinobi excitedly grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the lobby again. "We'll show you every best bit."

…

Konoha was larger than Harry could have imagined. He recognised some things from when he had wandered through the blonde's mind, but now he realised just why Naruto had taken so long to figure out a good place to teleport them too. There was a special area designed for the Shinobi training grounds, far away from the civilian public. With every training ground they passed a story came attached with it. Especially training ground 44, the Forest of Death, which Harry found resembled the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, seemed to bring way to many different emotions. It seemed a sensitive subject, but exciting enough to tell a little about. The clan compounds were close to either the edge of the village or the Hokage tower. Sakura enjoyed teaching Harry about the different abilities of each clan (at least the ones she knew off, since there were a lot more secrets among clans then Harry first realised). The area where Sakura lived with her parents was one of the nicer areas of the village, close to the shopping districts and markets. The area reminded Harry slightly of Privet Drive with its clean and prestige's walls. If there had been gardens and laws they would have been neatly kept which would bore the Weasley twins to no end. Naruto refused to tell him where he lived, quickly changing the subject with an embarrassed blush creeping towards his cheeks.

"Kakashi-sensei lives around here," the blond said, pulling at Harry's arm as he dragged him towards one of the more cheap looking flats. "Tsunade baa-chan already visited him so he should be alright now. You have to meet him too Ryuu nii-san and I want you to meet Iruka-sensei too. We can have lunch with him at Ichiraku's."

Sakura stopped, looking back over her shoulder towards the general direction of the hospital. "I'll visit Kakashi-sensei later. It's getting late and I want to visit Sasuke before I have to do my chores for today. It was good meeting you again Ryuu-san. See you later Naruto."

The blond seemed slightly chest fallen but quickly smiled his brightest smile. "See you tomorrow for practice Sakura-chan! Tell Sasuke that I'll visit him later."

The pink haired girl had already disappeared into the crowd. "She seems very fond of Sasuke," Harry mused gesturing towards the building so Naruto could take the lead. The blond frowned, his bright blue eyes looking thoughtful. He didn't say anything though and his silence became slightly depressing. Harry ruffled the young Shinobi's hair. "You're all still young Naruto. Look at me, I'm nineteen and I've only been on one date in my entire life. It was an absolute disaster and the relationship stranded, but we remained friends even if it was slightly awkward to talk to her afterwards. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that it love will happen at some point in your life. Don't worry too much about it. There are more women in the world then the pink haired girl you think you love."

Harry winked at the sputtering Naruto, enjoying seeing the kid behave like a normal child. "Now let's meet this teacher of yours. His name sounds awfully familiar." Naruto blinked before rushing up the stairs of the apartment building. "Kaka-sensei is really awesome Dattebayo! He's known as the Copy-nin and he taught us a lot of cool things. He's also taken really good care of Mr Ukki, which shows just how awesome he is. Mr Ukki is the plan I gave him by the way," he added as he glanced back to see Harry's confused expression. "Sasuke-teme refused my plant when I gave him one when we became a team and Sakura-chan let it die." The disappointment in his voice nearly sent a chill down Harry's spine and he shook his head. He really needed to block his feelings towards the blond or he would be stuck in Konoha just to be with Naruto.

"But at least Mr Ukki is still alive," Harry said in a soft, encouraging voice. "It shows character. I will enjoy meeting your sensei." Something else stirred inside his body. Some more unwanted feeling for the mysterious sensei, which might not be so mysterious at all.

"Here we are," Naruto said with renewed enthusiasm and he knocked on the door before entering cheerfully. "Kaka-sensei! You awake? I got someone for you to meet!"

A long suffering moan sounded from what seemed to be the bedroom and Harry wondered if he should stop Naruto in opening the door, before he heard the tired greeting followed by at least two more who were chuckling. "Come on Ryuu nii-san, these are Kaka-sensei, Gekimayu-sensei who is Bushy Eyebrows sensei, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei."

As Harry stepped into the room he was met by three strange and yet familiar faces and one person who was lying deep under the covers, meaning only a bit of silver/grey hair stuck out from under it. "I apologise for the intrusion but Naruto-kun wished for me to meet him sensei while he made sure of the man's health. My name is Ryuu. It's an honour to meet you all." And Harry bowed with the right amount of respect to the Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha.

The Kunoichi with the most startling red eyes and ebony hair smiled kindly at him, a wave of calm emitting from where she stood. The two men were staring at him wearily but calmly. One is sitting in the windowsill with a cigarette, the other leaning casually against the wall with the most amazing eyebrows and bowl-cut. The one lying on the bed, who Harry presumed to be Naruto's sensei, was staring at him intensely with one eye. "It's good to meet you Ryuu-san," the Kunoichi said kindly. "I'm Yühi Kurenai."

"Sarutobi Asuma," greeted the man by the windowsill, blowing the smoke out of the open window. The one with the large eyebrows and the bowl-cut flashed Harry a grin worthy of Lockhart but with a lot less self-indulgence and a bit more macho flair. "Meito Gai. Good to meet you Ryuu-kun!"

"Hmm," the bit of silvery grey hair hummed from beneath the covers and Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is good to see you again Ryuu-chan." The ninja's in the room startled slightly at looked at Harry for a reaction, but the wizard just stared at the famous Copy-nin unimpressed. "The Toads let you down the Mountain again then?"

Naruto was gaping at him in surprise and slight betrayal and Harry flashed him an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to Kakashi. "Har, har scarecrow. It seems that you are lazing around as usual. Maybe I really should have asked Pakkun to-"

"Yes," Kakashi quickly interrupted, the bits of his face which were visible seemed to colour an almost irresistible pink. Harry chuckled at the obvious discomfort the man was showing. "Well, good to see you again. How long will you be staying for?" The fellow ninja in the room seem almost shocked at the usually level headed Shinobi and Harry would almost hear the wheels turning in their heads, each wondering just what this stranger had done to their friend and fellow comrade.

Harry pouted cutely, gesturing for Kakashi to move so he could sit on the end of the bed before he rested himself on the foot end. "Be nice scarecrow. I haven't seen you in two years and this is the welcome I get? Mah and Naruto-kun was so excited too. Look at him now, all sad and moping, picking at the plant…"

Naruto was standing by the window, close to Asuma, inspecting the lone plant with a pout. He suddenly turned to Kakashi with _the_ saddest expression you could ever see on a child. "W-what…?" the Copy-nin started but Naruto interrupted him with a soft, miserable, whiny voice. "Why are you letting him die Kaka-sensei? If you needed someone to look after Mr Ukkie you should have said so. Both Shikamaru and Ino know how to deal with plants. Even Iruka-sensei…"

The only wizard in the room sighed softly. "I'm sure your sensei didn't do it on purpose Naruto-kun. Right scarecrow?" And he gestured for Naruto to come to him as Kakashi huffed. The blonde approached him with the dying plant and held it up to him. "It's not as bad as it looks Naruto, but you already know this. With some fresh water and some fertilizer, this little one will bloom again in a few weeks. For now though, place him in the sink with a little bit of water for him to soak up and Mr Ukkie will feel a little bit better." He ruffled through those sunny blonde locks, earning him a blush, and listened in amusement as Naruto left the room muttering about how disappointed he was and that Iruka-sensei would have never done something like this.

Suddenly he came back, running directly for Harry who caught him in a hug. "Thank you Ryuu nii-san." And he rushed out the room again. Harry chuckled as he watched the blonde leave for the last time. "You got a lot of making up to do with your student scarecrow."

"It wasn't my fault," Kakashi whined. "And stop calling me scarecrow!"

Harry grinned cheekily. "Sure Inu-_chan_." Kurenai chuckled while Gai laughed loudly. Asuma coughed as if he choked on his smoke. "Anyway, it was good meeting you all. I'm sure we'll see each other around Konoha at some point. Don't stay in bed too long Kakashi. You'll get stiff if you lie in bed to long at your age. See ya." And he hastily stepped out of the room as the Copy-nin tried to get out of his bed. His flight was followed by laughter and a smile creped onto his face. One thing he couldn't live with was seeing people sad or in pain. "Hey Naruto-kun, you ready for lunch?"

The blonde was standing in front of the sink, talking softly to the plant as he picked away the dead leaves. He perked up at the mention of lunch and Naruto soon joined him as Harry moved towards the door. "At least he looked okay," Naruto muttered as they stepped out of the apartment building. "But I can't believe he would let Mr Ukkie die like that."

Harry ruffled trough those blonde hairs. "You shouldn't be too hard on him Naruto-kun. Your sensei was injured, so he couldn't have taken good care of your plant. He didn't mean to let it die. Sometimes things just happen. It is the same as when we get injured during battle because our opponent is stronger. We are all misfits in an imperfect world."

Naruto frowned, looking up at him with confused, sky blue eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with a wink. "So is this the place?" The distraction was instant and soon Naruto had flung himself on the next person available. A tall, brown haired man who had a scar across his nose. His eyes were extremely kind and a great strength shone from within. So this must be… "This is Iruka-sensei," Naruto said, introducing the brown haired man. "He's way cooler then Kaka-sensei. He used to teach Sakura and me at the Academy. And the others too of course. Iruka-sensei, this is Ryuu nii-san. He came back with Ero-Sennin and me when we fought Orochimaru together with Tsunade baa-chan and Shizune nee-chan."

"I think you would want to start at the beginning for that story Naruto-kun," Iruka said with a smile. "Good to meet you Ryuu-san. Are you joining us for lunch?"

"I would love to," Harry said. "But I wouldn't want to interrupt your precious time together, even though I doubt the story will be told accurately with only Naruto-kun there." He winked at Naruto's indignant huff.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm sure we can spare another bowl for you, can't we Naruto-kun." Naruto beamed up at his teacher, clearly admiring the man that he was so accepting towards someone who only just arrived at the village. For most Shinobi foreigners were cause for suspicion, but it seemed that as long as Harry had Naruto to back him up he would have many allies here.


	5. Training, Healing And A Little Bit More

**Chapter 4****  
><strong>**Training, healing and a little bit more then a curse**

"Hey Ryuu-kun…"

He breathed out deeply.

"Ryuu-kun…"

His eyebrow twitched.

"RYUU-KUN!"

"Damn it Pakkun-chan, I was trying to meditate!" Irritated green eyes focussed themselves on the small dog who was grinning sheepishly up at him.

"Sorry about that," the small dog said apologetically. "I thought you were asleep."

Harry looked at him with a deadpanned expression before sighing and standing, stretching and groaning in satisfaction when his spine popped. "Alright, let's hear it."

The week had gone slow and Harry had grown bored of sight seeing. There was only so much to see after all. Naruto had accompanied him everywhere, introducing him too all his friends and the sensei's before the blonde had complained about being bored too and proclaimed (loudly) the need to train. Now Harry and Naruto trained every morning so they had the afternoon to do whatever they wanted. Usually the blonde disappeared to check up on his teammates and sensei and Harry would do some magic training, only to be joined again by the blonde round dinner time.

Harry couldn't help but grow fond of the blonde. The energetic ball of sunshine reminded him of how he had been when he lived with the Dursley's (though he had not been as positive as the blonde). The need for attention, starved from human affection and lack of food. Harry had noticed it the moment he saw Naruto. The orange jumpsuit hid quite a bit, just like his own baggy clothes had done, but they could not hide the loneliness in his eyes.

Iruka, who Harry had grown fond of for being such an open person, had accepted Harry's kind offers to join them for dinner, something the orange loving blonde was very grateful for. Harry soon couldn't do anything wrong in the eyes of the blonde orphan who was almost living with the raven head wizard at his assigned apartment.

"Did you hear me Ryuu-kun?" Pakkun said with a sigh. Harry looked at the small dog with a dazed expression. He blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Sorry got a bit lost," he said apologetically with a sheepish grin and scowled when the small pug growled at him. "What? You interrupted me in my meditation! Be glad I wasn't trying to summon any nature energy. The result would have been quite _explosive_." The raven head chuckled at a memory of his training.

"Yes, well," Pakkun huffed. "Kakashi asked me to get you. It seems Naruto has been boasting about his training with you, so Kakashi wanted to compare notes."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, where is he?"

The pug stood, wiggling his tail at some reason or another. "He was heading towards the hospital. Sasuke-kun is going to be released today and he wanted to do a team meeting."

"Alright," Harry said, turning to leave for the hospital when he realised he couldn't remember which training ground he was in and which direction the hospital was. "Uhm, lead the way."

Pakkun stared at him for a little bit before rolling on the ground laughing. "Yes, yes, now just lead the way already. I've got a bad feeling."

"Your mischief radar going off again," Pakkun asked, chuckling slightly and starting to run towards the hospital (or what Harry hoped to be the hospital, you never knew with the pug).

"More like my trouble radar," Harry muttered.

It seemed like they hadn't been that far away from the hospital at all and that was a good thing too. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have been fighting and the pink haired Kunoichi had tried to interfere by jumping in between. Basically the stupidest thing you could do, especially with two not fully trained Shinobi. How Sakura had become a Kunoichi Harry didn't know, but he could tell that she hadn't been trained properly otherwise she would never have tried to jump in the middle of those two attacks. Unless she was suicidal of course.

For a moment Harry feared he would be too late, but Kakashi had been able to intervene just in time. Harry could feel the disappointment rise inside of him as he looked at Naruto, but quickly went to intercept the other dark haired child as he tried to escape. "I don't think so _sunshine_," Harry said as he grabbed the Uchiha by the collar and threw him back over the fence. "You are both responsible so let's talk this out and see if your teammate needs reassurance shall we?"

"Ryuu nii-" Naruto started, startled out of his thoughts when his dark haired teammate came flying back on the roof. He quickly stopped when Harry stared at him, clearly not amused. The blonde swallowed and had the decency to look ashamed. "Let's talk," Harry spoke calmly and tightened his grip on the Uchiha's collar. "You will stay and explain, tough guy or I will Stun you until you've calmed down. Now sit."

Harry 'helped' the dark haired child sit and kept him seated with a hand on his shoulders. He gestured for the other two to join them. "You want to do this scarecrow? They are your students after all," Harry called over his shoulder from where the silver haired Jounin had been conversing with Jiraiya.

"Who are you to tell me…" the Uchiha started, but Harry was not in the mood and hit the dark haired child over the head. "Be quiet and listen to your sensei or I will silence you as well. Now get that anger of yours under control before I loose my patience." Even Naruto stared at him wide eyed. The normally cheerful and upbeat Shinobi was replaced by a moody and annoyed teen.

"Now that's the Ryuu _I_ remember," Kakashi muttered, quickly joining his team and Harry while followed by the chuckles of Jiraiya. "Get lost pervert or I will let Tsunade-sama know that you've been trying to peek into the women's baths again."

"What's got your nickers in a twist," Jiraiya muttered and Harry could almost hear the pout.

"Someone's dog interrupted my meditation session and I saw two Shinobi-in-training nearly kill their teammate, who seems to suffer from suicidal tendencies." The whole of team seven flinched, though the Uchiha seemed less affected then the others. Harry clipped him again, just to let him know that he was being watched. Dark, angry eyes stared up at him, challenging him to do anything else. "Don't tempt me kid," Harry said, his voice neutral and his stare far more dangerous then Sasuke was used too. Something flickered in those eyes and the dark haired child turned his head defiantly.

"I can do this by myself you know," Kakashi muttered low enough for only Harry to hear, making the Wizard turned Shinobi raise an eyebrow. He gestured towards the silver haired Shinobi's students, but remained where he was. Being this close to the Uchiha, Harry could feel his fingers tingling with an unpleasant, dark feeling. It wasn't necessarily coming from the dark haired Shinobi-in-training himself. From what Harry could feel, it was a layer which was spread over the body of the last Uchiha. Like how he could cloak himself in magic, chakra and natural energy. Though this energy was clearly overtaking the child, pushing at his own chakra and forcefully mixing with it.

"Now that must be painful," Harry muttered, startling Kakashi out of his 'stern' talk. "Strip," the Wizard ordered, prinking Sasuke in the shoulder who turned around startled. "I'm not go-"

"Let's get you back to your room in the hospital then," Harry said with a serious look and he pulled the last Uchiha on his feet. "Naruto-kun, go get that pervert for me and you Sakura-san, get Tsunade-sama for me. Kakashi, follow me back to Sasuke-san room."

To say that they were startled by the order was an understatement, but with a quick look Naruto quickly left to find the Toad Sennin. Sakura seemed to want to protest, but Kakashi looked at her sharply before she fled the roof in search for Tsunade. "What is it?" Kakashi asked as they hurried through the hospital halls, this time without much restrained from the last Uchiha. Not that the child had much of a choice.

Harry pushed the Uchiha towards the bed. "Sit facing the wall and take that shirt off," the wizard ordered, quickly closing the curtains to block out the light. "I'm surprised you haven't come to your student's rescue yet Kakashi," Harry added with a raised eyebrow as he situated himself behind Sasuke. With the shirt off Harry could now clearly see the shimmering curse the boy was carrying with him. It is why he had closed the curtains. He would never have been able to see it in direct sunlight.

"I may find you annoying and frustrating at times," Kakashi said, standing guard by the door. "But I do trust you."

"Hmm," Harry muttered, pushing his magic into his hands before placing them on Sasuke's cold back. The dark haired Shinobi-in-training hissed softly and Harry felt him twitch. "Try to sit as still as you possibly can. This will be painful, but if this mark will continue to be on your person the curse will spread and eventually kill you. And trust me that will be a lot more painful."

"What if I don't want it removed," the Uchiha muttered.

"Then you are a fool," Harry stated. "If you think borrowed power will make you strong then you are wrong. I told Naruto this the first time we started training. We all have our own power, our own strength. Using borrowed power is like living on borrowed time. You can only last so long before it will corrupt and destroy you."

Sasuke huffed and moved as if he tried to leave, but Harry wouldn't have anything of it. "Now listen here dobe," he whispered dangerously pushing his full weight on the shoulders of the child in front of him who hissed in pain and frustration. "You may not believe it but you aren't the only one in this world who has ever lost a loved one. I've heard your story from your sensei as well as a few others and let me tell you that you've had a better life so far as most others have. The only one in your direct environment who knows nothing off loss, and probably hardship as well, is that pink haired Kunoichi with hearts in her eyes, but that will change soon enough. You may be the last Uchiha in this village but you aren't the only one who is the last of their line."

"I don't ca-"

"Than you are a fool for believing that," Harry interrupted, pushing his magic against the aggressive dark curse which seemed to spread from his shoulder as well as his head. "You've seen your parents, your family and friends from the entire Uchiha clan lying murdered in your house, in the streets. The entire Uchiha compound was stained with their blood and you're trying to tell me that you don't care? That you never loved your cousins, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents, that girl around the corner and the guy who lived close to the entrance of the compound. People you would see and talk to every single day. Your father and mother…"

"Don't you dare…" the Uchiha muttered, clearly trying very hard to keep control over his emotions.

"Oh I dare," Harry whispered, pushing against the edges of the curse. "I dare because I never knew my family. I had to struggle to stay sane and alive from a young age. When I was your age I had already faced death thrice and would again every year before my birthday. I was only fifteen, nearly sixteen when I lost my godfather, seeing him die right in front of me and trying to safe him but coming here in stead."

He saw Kakashi twitch at the door, but the Wizard just kept his focus on the boy in front of him who winced every now and again, but otherwise remained silent. Jiraiya silently entered trough the window, pushing the curtain away slightly and letting a strip of light fall on the two Shinobi on the bed. Naruto, who had followed his teacher into the room, gasped at the sight of an active curse mark but realised that he could not stay if he commented on anything which was happening in this room. The room went dark once more when the two let the curtain fall back into place.

"Check it Jiraiya," Harry muttered and the author of the _Icha Icha_ books came to stand next to him, peering trough the dark at the triangular mark. "You need to be precise," the Sennin whispered gesturing towards the pointed forms. "The bite mark has already vanished, but the Cursed Seal of Heaven needs a strong amount of force to supress. There is an extra protection layer as well. No one has been able to remove it yet."

"Someone tried to remove it before?"

"On a Kunoichi with the same Sealing. The best we could come up with was the Evil Sealing Method which Kakashi already applied," Jiraiya muttered and the silver haired Jounin quickly confirmed this. Harry nodded his thanks and Jiraiya moved back to stand behind him.

Harry sighed, pushing once more against the curse mark and feeling less resistance then he had before. "You remind me of someone I met on my first ever trip down the mountain," the Wizard muttered to Sasuke as he tried to remember the symbols of healing Jutsus the Toads had learned him. It was a shame he never learned Ancient Runes because he was sure he had seen Madam Pomfrey use them at times to heal severe injuries. Then again he wasn't certain if that kind of magic could heal Shinobi since their Chakra often interfered with his magic. "I was to observe civilians and Shinobi alike, how they interacted and observe their behaviour and mannerisms. The moment I went down the mountain for missions, I needed to know what kind of things I could expect."

It looked like Sasuke wanted to comment, but this time the dark haired child remained silent. Harry nodded. The kid did have some self control after all. He just lost it when his anger intensified because of the curse. "He even looked like you," Harry muttered, half in thought. "He was injured and his partner was trying to draw their attackers away so he could find shelter. It was almost the same way I met Kakashi, though the scarecrow was more then happy to accept some help. This man, however, did not. First thing he said when I approached was that I should go back to where ever it was I came from."

Jiraiya shifted, distracting Harry slightly who let a tiny bit of his control slip. "_Damnit_," he muttered, reverting back to his own language and quickly pushing some more magic to seal the hole in his walls around the curse. He had to keep the curse away from the head, cutting off the link it had created with the damage which was already in the brain. The damage to his brain had been there a lot longer and was influencing the seal for some reason. It might be fruitful to ask for the Uchiha's medical report. Harry might not be a professional Healer, but if he could mind walk through Sasuke's head there was a small possibility he could find the damage. Not that he trusted the medic-nin of Konoha of course… now where was he?

"How did the guy know you came from the Mountain Ryuu nii-san?" Naruto whispered and Harry pinpointed the blonde on his left side, close but not a hindrance.

"Ah yes," Harry chuckled remembering the annoyed eyes of the teen he helped that day. "But I do not believe he was revering to Mount Myouboku." Sasuke hissed as Harry send another wave of magic through the younger teen's body. "You're doing great Sasuke-san, just a few more minutes. _Where is our suicidal Kunoichi with Tsunade? She should be here by now_."

It was silent for a moment so Harry could find his balance back. Even if the dark haired teen was unstable the kid was controlling his emotions remarkably well at the moment. "It didn't bug me as much at the time, I was just trying to help him after all. So I told him that he could have it the easy way or the hard way. I swear he wanted to place me under a Genjutsu right there and then had he not been suffering from Chakra exhaustion." Harry chuckled again, ignoring the prickling of swear rolling down the side of his nose. "I Stunned him and dragged him to a cave near by. My control was still quite weak, so he woke up the moment I put him down. He made a right fool of himself, then again most people do when they are under thread from a Healer. I know I did everything in my power to escape the Hospital Wing every time I ended up there."

Jiraiya chuckled and Harry could hear Kakashi shift from his position by the door. Naruto had a hard time keeping still and even Sasuke twitched slightly trying to hide his emotions. Harry exhaled to steady his hands which were starting to cramp up slightly. "He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight*," Harry stated, sounding oddly like Hermione by reciting from a book. He wondered if she would show any pride in knowing that he had at least read one book she had recommended. "There is only one certainty and that is that we are born and that we will die. We may not be able to choose how and to whom we are born to but we can at least have some control over how we die."

At that moment there was a swift knock on the door and it opened almost immediately, probably nearly knocking Kakashi flat on the floor had he not been a Jounin. "Ah, backup has arrived Sasuke-san. Let's get this curse removed shall we." Harry moved his left hand so his thumb and index finger were placed in an L-shape around the triangular mark. His right thumb Harry pressed on the other side, careful not to accidentally touch the actual seal. Three light points lit up inside the individual seals. "Tsunade-sama, if you would please prick some needles in the curse mark. You may place your hand on my right shoulder and channel, if you will, some healing magic through my body and into the connection I have formed with the curse. This may be a little uncomfortable Sasuke-san. Naruto-kun if you could please step a little farther from the bed."

Harry could feel Naruto step away from the bed and Sasuke gave a tiny nod, trying his hardest not to tense up against the expected pain. "I'm taking a seat behind you Ryuu-kun," Tsunade said and not a second later he could feel her breasts pressed against his back. If he would have been anywhere else Harry would have blushed bright red, but he had other things on his mind. The Wizard breathed out and closed his eyes. Tsunade placed her hand on his right shoulder and started to conduct her Healing Chakra through his body. Harry had to focus, trying to lead the Healing Chakra to the contact point with Sasuke's body.

"Just a moment," he muttered when Tsunade started to move. "Nearly there. Get ready." Harry wasn't sure what would happen if Tsunade pushed in any of the needles before the Healing Chakra had reached its destination. He was going on instinct here, the same instinct which had brought them to Konoha a week or so ago. "Just a few more and… now!"

The three needles pierced the skin with the precision he had expected from the medic and the Healing Chakra was slipping smoothly into the tiny holes. The steel of the needles were doing their job as well, creating the trinity of protection while 'calling' for the Chakra. Harry could faintly hear Sasuke shouting out in agony, his two teammates whispering reassurances at the Uchiha but remaining where they were. Then a startled gasp from the ever present Shizune but Harry would not loose his concentration, even when three snakes bit themselves down into his flesh. One in his shoulder and the other two favouring an arm each.

Panic must have broken out inside of the little hospital room for there was suddenly a lot more movement. Harry had yet to move, fully focussed on the task ahead. He was prepared. "**You dare attack me?**" he hissed softly in Parseltongue, creating a direct link from where the fangs of the snakes had sunken into his flesh. "**You dare follow the imposter. The one who calls himself Orochimaru. He who does not even speak your language and orders you to obey.**"

"**Speaker**," the three serpents called in his head. "**Why does thou interfere in this world? Thou does not belong! Go back and leave us in peace!**"

"**I cannot**," Harry confessed feeling himself sink into, what felt like, a deep meditation but still conducting the Healing Chakra. "**I have long since accepted that I no longer belong there. I have died in that world. Everyone I knew has either died or moved on. I belong in the Shinobi world as I have proven many times already. The Toads have sent me down the Mountain to live once more. This is why I interfere. I have experienced this world for all but three years and I am grieved by what I see. Even here serpents have been marked as evil because of this Orochimaru. The man has been marked by Shinigami.**"

The snakes hissed at him in disbelief. "**It is true, I have felt his presence. My Magic has started to fuse with my Chakra, making what was once impossible, probable. I can feel the spirits as they restlessly roam this land. There are enough to build a spirit army. They cannot find peace as something more than Nature ties them to these lands.**"

"**But our Lord has ordered us-**"

Harry shook his head. "**Orochimaru has become Marked himself. He will be Judged soon enough! Now be gone sisters or I will push forward the poison of your ancestor which runs through my veins.**"

The result was almost instantaneous. The fangs in Harry's arms and shoulder disappeared, the needles were shot into the ceiling as the last burst of magic sealed the wound. The moment Tsunade's Healing Chakra was pushed out of his system Harry fainted.

…

It seemed that the release of the Cursed Seal of Heaven had taken much more out of Harry than he could have imagined. Until yesterday he had sported three bite marks and had suffered from severe exhaustion. Naruto hadn't left his side all day. While the Wizard had wanted to say that the blonde should visit his teammate instead of him, he really couldn't. The last Uchiha was resting next to him after all. The moment Harry regained consciousness Tsunade had asked (interrogated) him about how he had been able to remove the seal they had only know could be removed by Orochimaru himself.

"I noticed the shimmering of the Dark Chakra so I injected some of my magic into it. Got some data from that. To be quite honest it kind of felt like a marking I have only seen once before. I was never able to do anything with the Dark Mark, Hell I didn't even know it at the time that I could hear the hissing from it until the moment I heard it again. I knew I needed someone proficient in Healing Chakra who was skilled enough to possibly guide it through my body."

"So it was all intuition," Tsunade asked with an expression of utter surprise and horror.

Harry had shrugged his shoulders. "Basically, yeah."

After a full day and night Harry was allowed to leave the hospital on the promise that he would take it easy for at least another day. The day didn't go exactly as planned though.

Harry was meditating once more, trying to get his magical core to fuse better with his smaller Chakra reserves. Naruto was sitting next to him in a more relaxed meditation pose. The blonde was trying to understand the Kyuubi a little better. It seemed that they were getting more in sync ever since Harry had entered Naruto's mind. Harry heard the kid sigh a few more times before he broke out of his meditation. "All right, out with it."

Bright blue eyes snapped up in his direction, innocently asking what was wrong. "Don't give me that look blondie," Harry said, turning to face Naruto. "You've been sighing for the last fifteen minutes. I get that you have a lot of stamina and are a Chakra monster because you have a fuzz ball inside of you, but you can at least try."

"But we've been doing this for hours -" Harry raised an eyebrow "-an hour now Ryuu nii-san. Can't we do something else?" The blonde was bouncing in place. Before Harry could respond they were interrupted by three more people entering the training grounds. "There you are," Sakura said, quickly running the last few feet to stand in front of them with her hands on her hips. "We've been looking for you two all over Konoha. We were supposed to meet at the bridge."

"Yes but we were going to meet at this training ground anyway," Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "I convinced Ryuu nii-san to go here instead."

Kakashi looked at them with one visible raised eyebrow, his trusted book for once no where in sight. Sasuke had the strangest expression, one Harry was sure the Uchiha had never shown before. The anger had disappeared, though not completely because the damage on his brain was still there, but he appeared much more relaxed. He nodded at the two Shinobi and joined them on the ground. Sakura looked a little startled, but quickly joined to sit next to Naruto. "If you feel up to it, we can compare notes," Kakashi said.

Harry smirked a little in amusement. "Let's see how rusty you've become shall we?" Maybe Harry shouldn't be so confident in his abilities. Kakashi had the Sharingan and even though that Doujutsu could not copy any of his magical abilities, the scarecrow was still a retired ANBU. He had seen the man in action, fought along side him and healed his wounds. Even if Harry had a reckless streak and could fight against a Sennin and come out alive, he had just been in hospital for severe exhaustion. He didn't know if his magic was up for a friendly spar yet, but now would be as good a time as any.

The wizard stood and stretched, letting his shoulders pop back into place. Naruto was bouncing once more at the prospect of seeing both his teachers in action (even if Harry wasn't technically his teacher). Sakura sat up a little straighter and Sasuke showed his interest by schooling his features, but the little twitch around his lips showed that he was pleased. "Anything goes or are we getting some restrictions?" Harry asked standing on one side of the clearing.

"No weapons apart from training kunai and shuriken," Kakashi said quickly. "So you can put a stop to summoning that katana of yours. Any other summons are out of the question as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know I haven't got a summoning contract," the wizard said, surprised that Kakashi would forget something like that. "I should be saying something like that to you. You're allowed to use your Sharingan by the way, if you so wish."

"Thank you for the offer," Kakashi said with an eye smile while keeping his pose natural and relaxed, giving nothing away. "Sakura if you would be so kind as to give the signal." The Kunoichi blinked before nodding. "If you are ready?" she said hesitantly.

Harry closed his eyes, finding his centre. His pouch had a limited number of kunai and shuriken, there was some wire in there but they had not discussed the subject so he could not use that. Any techniques he had learned with the Toads could be used in combination with his own magical arsenal. "BEGIN!" Naruto yelled, but Harry didn't pay the blonde any attention even if he could hear Kakashi's eyebrow twitch from where he was standing near the river. The river…

"Start," Sakura said and Harry, snapping his eyes open, immediately raised his arms and brought them down in one striking motion. A summoned wave of river water soaked the Jounin to the bone, but the silver haired man was already moving out of the way. Harry dodged some shuriken send his way, quickly making a circle with his body, his right leg sweeping over the clearing floor nearly coming in contact with the wet Jounin. He raised his arms to intercept the kunai, taking Kakashi's arm and flinging him away.

The Jounin spun in the air, using the motion to dry himself enough for his Chidori. The ground around Harry was soaked with water, Hell even he was wet because the silver haired Jounin had used the direct attack to get some water on the raven haired wizard. Harry jump back before crouching low to the ground and raising an earth barrier just in time. Kakashi's attack crashed right through it but before Harry could send a Stunner his way the man had vanished.

Harry quickly checked his options, sending his magic through the ground below to sense for tremors in the earth. The Wizard shot himself into the air with a quick modified Levitation charm, narrowly missing the Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Maybe shooting himself up in the air without a broom to fly off on hadn't been such a good idea. Water suddenly surrounded him, forming a prison around his person. Before Kakashi could do anything else with the water prison Harry cast a freezing charm, leaving only a shimmer of water between himself and the ice. The ball of ice fell to the ground and shattered on impact, freeing the Wizard within. The water barrier falling away.

The wizard quickly dodged the Great Fireball Technique, realising too late that his magical core was getting exhausted again. It left him shivering in the cold, but being the stubborn Gryffindor that he was Harry flung two shuriken. While the first one was dodged the second one hit Kakashi in the back, expelling his clone with a puff of smoke. Harry quickly looked for a hiding spot within the trees, trying to catch his breath and wiping way the sweat which had started to prick in his eyes. The raven haired teen blinked, focusing his eyes on the clearing where the three Genin still sat, mouths slightly agape. Harry smiled. Maybe he should stick to Taijutsu for a bit so he could give his magical core a rest. He could still use his Chakra to enhance his speed.

Harry jumped down and away when the tree he had been recovering in started to fall. "What did that poor tree ever do to you, Kakashi-chan," Harry said with a pout as they both ended up on either side of the clearing again. The silver haired Jounin eye smiled and Harry, sending his chakra to his legs, quickly opened a Taijutsu attack when two certain medic-nin's entered their training grounds. Distracted by this, Kakashi launched the Wizard into the river. Harry, not really feeling like facing the Godaime and her apprentice, remained under water. He cast a bubble head charm and started to swim in the direction of the exit when someone grabbed him by the collar, successfully pulling the Wizard out of the water.

"Leaving so soon Ryuu-kun?" Shizune asked, her eyes narrowed at him frighteningly while Kakashi dumped him on dry land, the bubble head charm bursting on impact. Naruto was laughing loudly from the side lines and Harry saw Sakura giggle and Sasuke's mouth twitch in amusement. "What do you call this Ryuu-kun?" Tsunade asked, gesturing towards the training grounds.

"Uhm a demonstration of skill?" Harry said hesitantly with an innocent look.

"It seems that he needs some more rest Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, a dangerous look in her eyes which Harry knew only too well. "I think I'll take him back to the hospital so he cannot be disturbed."

Harry paled dramatically. "No not the hospital!" he cried out running towards the first person he could hide behind. "Kakashi-sempai please protect me from the evil medic-nin's. I promise I will teach you my new technique. Anything but the hospital."

"Mah, mah," Kakashi said with his hands raised defensively when the two medic's looked at the silver haired Jounin with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure it won't be too bad. Oh my, look at the time. That was it for today my sweet students. I have an appointment with Gai. I will see you tomorrow." And with that the man disappeared, leaving Harry completely open and vulnerable.

"Naruto-kun, help me!" he cried while running for his life.

…


	6. Too Many People

**Chapter 5****  
><strong>**Too many people**

Harry was forcefully strapped down on to a hospital bed for another day before he was finally allowed out again. Naruto had already been waiting for him, finding the whole situation quite hilarious. How could someone who had fought alongside Kakashi-sensei, Ero-Sennin and Tsunade baa-chan be scared of hospitals? "It's not the hospital itself that scares me," Harry whined with a dramatic sigh. "It's the endless boredom of being secluded to a bed. I need to do stuff. All that sitting around doing nothing drives me insane."

Naruto chuckled as they walked through the halls of the accursed hospital. "Oh wait," the blonde suddenly said, turning back to a room they just passed. "I want you to meet Bushy Eyebrows! He's also still in hospital, but Tsunade baa-chan should be able to heal him." He pounded enthusiastically on the door before barging in. Harry rolled his eyes, wondering if he should have stopped the blonde before he barged in, but Naruto was already shouting happily at his friend that he wanted to introduce the dark haired Wizard. Said Wizard sighed, smirked and shook his head before entering the room.

Harry blinked before hiding his surprise at the sight before him. An almost perfect replica of Maito Gai, the man with the impressive eyebrows he had met at Kakashi's, was sitting on the hospital bed. If the older man hadn't been standing in the same room, Harry could have sworn the guy had been hit with a de-aging spell. Staring at the man who was leaning casually against the white walls of the hospital room Harry couldn't help but feel sad. There was a great misery there, like he had lost something or someone not too long ago.

The Jounin nodded at him with a small smile. It seemed that Gai was struggling with himself, so Harry nodded and winked before turning his attention to the two Genin. "It's good to meet you Lee-san," Harry said with a kind smile and a bow. "Naruto-kun has told me a lot about you. Someone with a will of iron like you must have great trouble waiting for Tsunade-sama to find the right treatment. I was here for only a day against my will and it drove me nuts."

"I still don't believe you were ever anything else Ryuu nii-san," Naruto said cheekily, grinning like the cheeky brat he is.

Harry rolled his eyes and glared playfully at the blonde. "Now, now Naruto-kun," the Wizard said sweetly. "I believe you are becoming cheekier. Maybe I should have Ramen by myself today."

Those bright blue eyes couldn't get any wider, that mouth not closer to the ground. "You'll catch flies if you keep that up," Harry said with an amused smirk. Lee smiled a true and honest smile, something which seemed to wipe the sadness out of Gai's eyes, and Harry felt the warmth in his chest spread. "I've got some tips and tricks for you when you've healed Lee-san. I was always injured when I was around your age so I know a fair bit about dealing with stiff joints and muscles after being healed. Don't give up," he added with a whisper and a wink. "This won't last much longer, I'm sure of it."

Lee frowned a little but otherwise didn't let anything show that he had heard Harry's words. "Thank you Ryuu-san," the mini-Gai said, looking grateful for something Harry still wasn't quite sure off. It sure wasn't for the tips. "I'll make sure to come and find you once the Godaime heals me."

"Well that's us," Harry said with a smile. "You staying here Naruto-kun or shall we go see Sasuke-san as well? I think he was here for another check-up." Naruto's eyes widened slightly before the infectious smile spread. "Oh can we?" Harry nodded and the blonde bounced to the bed, shook Lee's hand and wished him well before he ran out the door bidding both men a hasty goodbye. "And there he goes," Harry muttered with a fond smile. "Lee-san, Gai-san, I wish you well today. Don't forget to come by every once in a while."

"We will," Gai said with his tooth blinking smile and Lee nodded from the bed, clear admiration in his eyes. "And thank you, Ryuu-san."

"My pleasure," and with that Harry left the hospital room in search for Naruto, who had already rushed to his teammate's room. The raven head nodded and smiled charmingly to the nurses and medic-nin's who he passed in the corridors. This section of the hospital was usually only used by Shinobi wounded in battle or practice which was why you would usually only find specialised medic's here and hardly any civilians. This made it a lot easier to navigate through the hospital. You had check-up rooms first, and then long stay patients. The ICU was at the ground floor and the private rooms at the second floor.

"Hurry up Ryuu nii-san!" Naruto yelled from the end of the hallway, bouncing his way into the hospital room of his teammate. Harry smiled apologetically when a nurse passed him with a scowl on her pretty face. "Always the impatient ones," Harry said making his way leisurely to the hospital room. He frowned when he heard raised voices coming from the room and it wasn't Naruto's excited voice.

It was a strange scene Harry stumbled upon in the room. Naruto was standing by the wall, his head slightly bowed as if feeling ashamed. A civilian nurse was yelling at the blonde while the last Uchiha was sitting on the bed, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "- so leave us already you d-"

"And what, may I ask is going on in here?" Harry asked, taking on a defensive pose and radiating a little with power. The nurse turned to look at him, her eyes flashing with anger which quickly disappeared at the sight of the handsome raven head with his startling green eyes. The woman blushed and stuttered out some form of an apology, trying to rectify the situation with a charm which made Harry sick to the stomach. He had seen that kind of behaviour before in that boot licking man Lucius Malfoy when the man tried to suck up to the Minister. Or when the same Minister tried to charm the Headmaster in helping him.

Harry's eyes turned cold and hard, he could not stand those sorts of people. "I am merely wondering what you are doing in this part of the hospital," the raven head stated coldly, trying not to sneer at the nurse before him. She stiffened, her eyes slightly widening. "To my knowledge Uchiha Sasuke came here for a check-up and since this is a private room, no civilians are allowed in. I would suggest returning to your duties if you wish to keep your job."

The woman bowed deeply before the powerful man in front of her and turned to leave, but Harry stopped her at the last moment. "If I ever hear anyone raise their voice to Naruto-kun for any reason what so ever, I will end your career," he whispered menacingly. "Am I clear?" The nurse nodded quickly, paling dramatically. She left slightly shaken and dazed, but Harry spared her not another glance. Instead he focused himself on the last Uchiha who was sitting on the bed with ill concealed awe. "We have come to watch over you Sasuke-san."

The dark haired teen snorted and resisted to roll his eyes. "I can look after myself," Sasuke muttered, pouting slightly as he looked away.

Harry grinned, stepping closer to ruffle the boy's hair who swatted him away angrily. "Yes, we know," the raven head said, clearly enjoying himself and taking a seat on the bed. Naruto had yet to move away from his place by the wall, but Harry moved the bedside chair with his foot in an invitation. The blonde Shinobi looked a little dazed but accepted the chair. "We'd thought we would keep you company so we could kidnap you after the examination. We can all go for lunch together."

Sasuke huffed. "Lunch with the dobe means Ramen."

The blonde Shinobi finally snapped out of his daze. "But Ramen is the food of the Gods! How can you not want to eat Ramen?"

"Just because you will only eat Ramen, doesn't mean the rest of the world does," the dark haired Shinobi said to his teammate. "I prefer tea with Dango."

_That sounds familiar_, Harry thought. "I don't only eat Ramen," Naruto muttered getting a shocked look from the last Uchiha. It was amusing to watch the two young Shinobi interact like best friends. "Ryuu nii-san is really good at cooking and Iruka-sensei makes some great Sukiyaki."

"Well that is something you don't hear often," a new voice said from the window and the three Shinobi turned to see Kakashi sitting on the window ledge. "Couldn't you have used the door Kakashi-san," a medic-nin said from the door. Kakashi looked horrified at the idea. "Doors are evil," the former ANBU said.

Harry snorted at that. "You mean you like a dramatic entrance," the raven head said with a shake of the head.

"You should know Ryuu-_chan_," the silver haired Jounin said, fixing his annoyed gaze at the Wizard.

Said Wizard smirked slightly, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "Oh that I do, but so are windows if I remember correctly scarecrow."

"If I remember correctly I beat you 3 out of 4," Kakashi retaliated.

"That last one doesn't count since we were interrupted," Harry pouted. "And the score for draws is still 10 out of 18."

"Maybe we should do a rematch then to decide-" Kakashi was interrupted by the medic-nin. "Children, children this is a hospital not a playground." The older medic seemed amused by the playful bickering of the two adults. Naruto was looking at the two with a twinkle in those bright blue eyes and Sasuke had crossed his arms, looking away to conceal his smile.

Kakashi blushed slightly and Harry chuckled. He really liked the older Shinobi, taking pleasure at baiting the man every time he saw the silver haired Jounin. When they had been stuck together to complete Kakashi's mission of infiltrating a village in Mist country, they had come to rely on each other, balancing the weight of the horrors they saw. Bickering was their way of coping with everything they had seen in that little village. When Kakashi had to return to Konoha with his report he had asked if Harry wanted to return with him, but Harry had still been in training with the Toads and wasn't ready yet. They parted as good friends and the raven head had promised to visit as soon as he was released into the human world. In the two months they had been together they had shared a lot, even a sleeping bag when Harry had gotten hypothermia.

"So what's the verdict doc," Harry asked when the medic-nin stopped his examination of the last Uchiha. The medic smiled slightly. "I don't see any lingering side effect and when the Sharingan is activated there is no sign of the curse mark. Whatever you did, you removed it completely."

Harry nodded. "Good. Is he free to go?"

The medic-nin nodded. "Make sure you eat enough proteins Uchiha-san and before you know it you'll be feeling as good as new. Don't forget to check-out once you leave." He nodded his goodbyes and turned to leave. "Oh and Hatake-san, please lock the window when you leave."

…

Harry wasn't sure what to think of Anko. He met the Tokubetsu Jounin in front of training ground 44. Absolutely bored and not in the mood for civilised conversations, Harry had decided to wander the bits of nature which surrounded the city of Konoha. Most bits of nature were training grounds, but there was only one large enough (and dangerous enough) to settle his restlessness. Harry stared up at the immensely large trees, wondering if the creatures inside would be as dangerous as those in the Forbidden Forest back ho- at Hogwarts.

A strange longing filled him as the raven head stared at the darkness between the trees. The Gryffindor in him called out for adventure. He had been sitting still for far too long and even if he did like the company Naruto and his friends and teachers provided, sitting still had never been his cup of tea. He had been forced to sit still for ten years before entering Hogwarts. The Wizard had been given a second chance by fallen through the Veil and remerging on Mount Myouboku, he didn't want to waste it on sitting still at the first village he felt at home.

Harry blinked. _Home_… did this place really feel that way? It wasn't the same as Hogwarts. This place was so much more. The Wizard shook his head and laughed softly to himself. "More eh?" he whispered. "I would never have imagined there could be more."

With that thought he leaped over the fence which separated the rest of Konoha from the forest and entered the darkness within. Harry rushed between the trees, jumping over rocks and things, even a few abandoned traps. Kunai and Shuriken shone in the darkness and the dark haired Wizard wondered if he should go back to collect them, but decided against it. Most of them would be too embedded to be removed.

His senses grew sharper and he could almost sense the animals within the forest. A stream was nearby, its current swift until its bedding grew larger. Faint smells of human activities still lingered in those areas and bloodlust was embedded into the grounds of at least three clearings. Pushing Chakra to his feet, Harry ran up a tree and rested at the top. He startled a few birds into flight and the larger then life bugs moved back to the forest floor.

Harry let his bright green eyes wander the tops, sweeping past the tower which marked the middle of the forest. A growl was heard from down below and Harry peered down to see a large tiger standing below. The feline circled the tree once before leaning its front paws on the tree trunk. It yowled fiercely and Harry wondered if he should move when a set of Shuriken suddenly embedded into its fur. The raven head raised a surprised eyebrow, but shrugged it off. It was not his fight and if someone wanted to play with the large cat then it wasn't his business.

He ignored the call of the injured tiger and pushed himself away from the branch to jump to another tree. Jumping from one tree to another Harry felt the tension in his body leave and a smile played on his lips. Feeling like a monkey he did a few flicks and tricks, startling more birds into flight before slinging himself high enough to fly above the tree tops. Maybe he should have learned to become an Animagus when he still had the chance. Harry was almost positive he could have become a bird.

With a jump Harry let himself fall free towards the forest floor, closing his eyes for a second before doing a roll and landing with his knees bend to take the pressure. When he straightened the oddest woman stood before him, a manic grin on her face. "You must be quite flexible to pull of stunts like that," she said with a faint hiss. Her dark eyes glinted manically in the forest light. She was covered in a mesh bodysuit, giving away everything her body had to offer. Her long overcoat and short skirt did nothing to protect her dignity. Her legs were protected by guards and her Hitai-ate was mostly obscured by her messy dark hair. "Like what you see?"

Harry felt a slight blush creep up to his cheeks and thanked his lucky stars that the forest was dark. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel like when he watched the woman in front of him. Something told him that she was more insane then he would ever know. "Not sure yet," he replied with a shrug and he took a step in her direction so he could circle her. "You do realise that showing your body off like this is not attractive for everyone?"

"But the look on my enemy's face in priceless when they realise the lethal things I can do with this body," she said, stammering a little at first by being caught off guard.

"Hmm," Harry muttered, coming to a halt while standing behind her. Staring at her shoulder he got the same vibe off of her like when he had seen Sasuke for the first time. She turned to glare at him, probably realising that even if he was allowed to live in Konoha he could still attack her from behind. "You must have really liked him to let him do _that_ to you."

She stared to him, startled by the simple statement. "What makes you think it was voluntary?" she said in a whisper, to stunned to be angry.

"There's not as much anger and aggression, more regret and servitude," Harry stated. "Sasuke-san got his in battle and against his will. You got yours in a much different setting. Am I wrong?"

Brown eyes blinked rapidly and a great sadness seemed to come over the woman before him. "He was my teacher," she whispered. After a few seconds of silence she realised what she had said and seemed startled by the fact that she had actually mentioned it. "What is it to you anyway? Who are you to make comments like that?"

It was Harry's time to blink and he smiled apologetically, bowing slightly without taking his eyes of the woman before him. "How rude of me, I am sorry. My name is Ryuu. It is an honour to meet you my Lady."

The Jounin blushed and curtsied a little. "Mitarashi Anko," she said, a little stunned with the introduction. She didn't seem to know what to do with herself, so Harry took to asking a few questions at the interesting woman. "May I ask why you are here, Mitarashi-san?"

Anko blinked before shaking her head and taking a more comfortable pose. The fact that they were standing in the middle of a dangerous forest didn't seem to trouble both ninja at all. "I was following you," she stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry. "I figured that you were suicidal for coming here on your own. Didn't you read the sign?"

The raven head frowned. "Sorry, must have missed it," he said with a shrug. Even if he had seen it he probably wouldn't have been able to read most of it. He still had trouble figuring out most Kanji. "Anyway, there was no need to follow me," Harry continued. "I'm not suicidal or anything, just wanted something else to do. It seems that even here I can't escape human life."

Anko raised a rough eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? What are you, a Hermit?"

Harry snorted. "Not at all. I just like my peace and quiet every now and again."

"Maybe you should take a holiday or something," the Jounin said jokingly.

The Wizard perked up at that. "That is not such a bad idea," the raven head muttered. "I could travel a little, take a map this time to mark some interesting places. I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind."

Anko blinked. "Wait, wait, wait. I meant it as a joke. Besides, if you're a Shinobi of the village you can't just take a break. You can take a long term mission, but those usually come with a high risk level."

"Don't worry about that Mitarashi-san," Harry said with a smile. "I'm not a Shinobi of the village. I'm from Mount Myouboku, so technically the Hokage can't say where I go or give me a mission for that matter. Anyway Mitarashi-san, let me know if you want that curse removed. For now I'm off to the Hokage Tower. I should ask for a map while I'm there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind lending me one. Bye now." And with that he left behind a stunned Anko.

…

"But why?"

Naruto looked incredibly sad and Harry had to do everything in his power to not rush over to the blonde Shinobi and pull the kid into a hug. "Don't you like us anymore?" Harry caved when those big blue eyes became glassy with tears. He ruffled those beautiful sun-kissed hairs and planted a kiss on the child's head.

"Oh Naruto, it's not that I don't love you," he said softly, kneeling down so he could look into the young Shinobi's eyes. It looked like something a father would do for his child and the older Shinobi in the room turned their heads away. The only two looking were Sasuke and Sakura. "You may know a little about how I feel. When I was young I wasn't allowed to do much. I lived with my aunt and uncle who didn't like me for something I had no control over. I didn't even know why they hated me until I was eleven. Living with them was hard and looking back now I can safely say that I was treated worse then a slave at times in that household. I had no one to look out for me until I was blessed with two amazing friends. The school I went to was a special school, one I made my home. Even inside that school I was hated at times, but I still had ones I could call family. You understand this, don't you?"

Naruto nodded and Harry rubbed away the tears which threatened to fall. "The way I lived until I went to Mount Myouboku was filled with sadness and loneliness and even at school I sometimes felt that way. Now that I'm finally able to live here with a freedom to do whatever I want I feel restless. I want to see the world, experience all the things I never could before."

"But can't you do all that here?" Naruto whispered. The blonde was so desperate to keep Harry in his sight, it made Harry sad. Sometimes the raven head wanted to keep the blonde with him as well, but some things just needed to be done. Naruto needed to grow up so he could make his dream come true and Harry needed to live his life without worrying about others for once.

"Naruto," Harry whispered, leaving the suffix for what is was in favour for showing how much he cared for the blonde. "You and I are quite similar. We both want to prove to the world that we are worth something. You still have a long way to go before you can finally prove to the world that you are a worthy Hokage. When I came here I lost my dream, unable to defeat the man who killed my parents to get to me. From here I could not protect those I loved back in my world, but now that I am here I need to find something which will keep me going. I love you like a brother Naruto, so I promise you that I will come back. In the short time I have been here I have come to see the apartment we share as a home, somewhere I can return to whenever I feel like it and if your Hokage allows it I will continue to live there until the end of my days."

"Then why can't you stay now?"

"Because this is something I need to do," Harry said. Naruto finally gave in, nodding in defeat but hugging the older man close. "You better come back soon," the blonde muttered in Harry's neck. They stayed in the embrace until Jiraiya cleared his throat. Naruto frowned as he looked at the Toad Sennin. "You better delay returning if you are waiting for Naruto. The kid is coming with me for training."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura said sharply, narrowing their eyes at the white haired Sannin. Tsunade nodded. "It will be better for Naruto to be on the road for a while and travelling with Jiraiya will guarantee his safety."

"Does that mean that Ryuu nii-san can travel with us?" Naruto said sounding a little excited about the idea.

"I'm afraid not kiddo," Harry said, ruffling those blonde locks once more. "You guys cause way too much trouble. Besides I'm sure Jiraiya will want to teach you a lot of cool new Jutsus. I might join you in the beginning and meet up with you at some point, but that's it."

Naruto pouted. "Meany."

"You hurt me kid," Jiraiya said with fake hurt. "Don't you want me to teach you some cool new tricks?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like tossing me off of a cliff to teach me how to summon Toads."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the white haired Sannin who crossed his arms. "Worked didn't it?" The raven head rolled his eyes before a thought struck him. "If Naruto leaves, what will happen to the rest of team Seven?"

Tsunade frowned a little and Kakashi straightened at the mention of his team. "Since Naruto will travel with Jiraiya, the team will be split up. I have a few jobs only Kakashi can do and Sakura has expressed the wish to study as a medic-nin. I have accepted her as an apprentice. Both Sasuke and Sakura will take mission with other teams until team Seven can become whole again. Why do you ask?"

"I think it would do Sasuke-san good to get out of the village for a while," Harry stated, startling the last Uchiha. Sakura looked ready to argue in her teammate's defence, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade frowned, gesturing for Harry to continue. "Especially since Orochimaru has shown an interest in Sasuke-san I think it would do well that he would travel. On the road he will be able to hide better then on his pedestal in this village. If Sasuke-san agrees then he can travel with me until we deem it safe for him to return."

The Godaime Hokage look thoughtful while the last Uchiha's expression was unreadable. The whole room seemed to hold its breath while they waited for a decision. "It sounds like a good idea," Tsunade finally agreed and the blonde woman turned to the last Uchiha. "It might do you good to travel a while unless you wish to remain within the village. The choice is yours Uchiha Sasuke."


	7. Hello Kirigakure

**A/N: ½ of this chapter is written by the original ****author** Williamsangel88 and the rest by me. I hope to do the original author proud. Poll is up on profile for pairing.

**Chapter  
>Our Big Black Dog<strong>

"So this is Kirigakure?" Harry said, looking at the Hidden Village in front of them. The village that was once named the Village of the Bloody Mist looked strangely homey to Harry. Sure the everlasting mist would probably freeze your very body in winter time, but it was full of life. Plant life thrived in these conditions, so it wasn't too surprising that the place looked part of the forest.  
>"Is it wise to travel here, Ryuu-sensei?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the village in apprehension. Since entering the Land of Water he had insisted on wearing a cloak, its hood pulled up so it would cover most of his face. At least the kid stopped walking around like he expected to be jumped on at any moment. It made their passing through the villages a lot easier. "We won't be welcomed here if they knew that we were from Konoha."<p>

Harry turned to look at the teen who was slowly becoming like a son to him. "Then let's not tell them," the Wizard said with a crooked smile. "You have a familiar face though, so they might recognise you even if we did colour your hair again."

The Uchiha shuddered, probably remembering the first time they had to colour his hair. It had come out green and not even a subtle green but bright, almost neon, green. Harry had barely been able to contain his laughter as he tried to wash out the colour with magic, but the face Sasuke had pulled with it had been priceless. Fortunately, at the moment, the change in colour was a lot more subtle. It was midnight blue matching Harry's even if the Wizard had highlighted it with a deep dark red. Together with chakra infused green contacts the, not so very last, Uchiha could be passed off as a son or a brother.

Before Sasuke could think of something to say, something white shot from the sky and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder. "Hello girl," the Wizard muttered softly, stroking her breast and she nipped his fingers affectionately. "Are you sure it's here?"  
>Hedwig looked at him sharply and ruffled her feathers before bobbing her head. Harry chuckled. "Like I would ever doubt you," he said softly and look away when he noticed Sasuke staring. It seemed that the teen still wasn't used to Hedwig, or the fact that Harry talked to his owl. "Well let's go, shall we?" And he jumped down.<br>"Wait sensei," Sasuke said, quickly following the older man down and catching up to him. "You still haven't told me why we're even here."

"You'll find out soon enough my dear student," Harry said with a mysterious smile. "Observe and use those skills of yours to understand the deeper meaning. Though I doubt you will find out the deeper meaning for this particular visit. Hedwig, if you would be so kind."

She took off to the sky the moment Sasuke and Harry reached the gates. "Good day gentlemen," the Wizard said approaching the guards. "We are just staying for the night. Could you tell us where we could find a reasonably priced Inn which would allow animals?"

The guards looked at them suspiciously, especially Sasuke. The teen had finally lowered his hood and for a moment Harry feared that his features were too familiar, but after checking their travelling papers the men simply nodded. "All seems to be in order," one of them said while the other stared up at Hedwig who was circling above them. "Try the main road, close to the night district. You will find the most reasonably priced Inn's there. Try the Sleeping Dove, they might allow pets."

"I would rather appreciate it if you wouldn't try to kill my owl sir," Harry said when the ninja guard reached for his weapon pouch. Dark eyes snapped towards him and for a moment Harry thought the man might attack him, but his partner placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "You will have to excuse Ganryu," the guard who had process their paperwork said, frowning slightly at his older partner. "He's been a little jumpy lately."

Harry nodded in understanding and accepted the paperwork back. "I wish you well," and with that both Wizard and Shinobi followed the directions down the main street. Harry kept glancing down the road, focussing on names of establishments as well as the people. Ninja here weren't as casual as in Konoha. Passing a few districts Harry could tell that life between the Ninja and civilians here had been well separated. The main street was the only road you would occasionally see a Ninja, but they would jump across the roofs so as not to interrupt the civilians.

"How are you liking this?" the Wizard asked Sasuke quietly. "Seen anything you like yet?"

The teen was busy trying to see everything at once without looking too much like a tourist. It amused Harry greatly. Ever since Sasuke had started travelling with him the teen had slowly opened up about how it used to be. A story for a story. Now, a year and a half after they started travelling together, Sasuke had become the child he had never truly been allowed to be. Harry didn't expect a lot from him, just to be himself. If the Uchiha didn't feel like talking, they would send their time walking in silence. If one of them was hungry they would stop and prepare a meal or simply munch on some premade snacks. Travelling together had strengthened the bond which had slowly formed since Harry removed the seal on the dark haired Shinobi. They could anticipate the other's mood within the first few seconds of waking up. Sure Harry had kept a few secrets, but so did the Uchiha. Some things weren't meant for sharing after all.

"A diner for tonight and possibly a bar if you want to drink," Sasuke said a rare smile playing on his lips. "A herbalist for anything we need to restock on and a reliable looking tailor to replace the shirt you tore last week. We could have a better look around when we find the Inn. I would like to bring something for team seven."

Harry snorted softly. Who would have guessed that the Uchiha would be a regular tourist, picking out something small in every village they passed. The dark haired Ninja had a storage scroll full already. "I think this is it," the Wizard said, stopping in front of an Inn which had a white, sleeping dove on its sign. When they entered the Wizard and his student were greeted by an elderly man who smiled kindly.

"Welcome to the Sleeping Dove," he said. Harry stared at subtly at the man, but could detect no ill intentions from the Inn keeper. "How can I help you?"

Getting a room was relatively easy. The Inn keeper wasn't too interested in where they came from or how long they were staying as long as they paid. Hedwig wasn't a problem either, as long as she didn't make too much off a mess and Harry cleaned up after her. They stowed their less incriminating luggage in their Inn room while keeping the more informative of their belongings hidden on their person.

After grabbing a bite to eat Harry and Sasuke took to wondering the stalls randomly. Passing by a jewellery stall Harry got an idea. Looking at the different hair pins and necklaces Harry wasn't entirely sure where to start, but he and Sasuke could both learn along the way.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" looking up Harry found a somewhat pretty girl staring at him.

"Yes. I have two younger sisters back home and I want to get them a new set, but I must admit I'm a bit lost..." Sasuke had thankfully learned to keep silent along their journey when he started fibbing. He had needed to bullshit their way out of more than one situation before Sasuke had learned the art.

"What do they like? Colouring?" perusing the designs she had the girl started separating what was fit for girls of different ages. You couldn't give a teen a designed meant for the elderly after all.

"Rai-chan is currently obsessed with dragons and frogs as far as I'm aware. Oh! and she just got a new owl. She has the same hair and eye colour as me but with creamy rather than tanned skin. Naru-chan likes crows -any type of bird really- and forests. She has black hair with a blue tint and obsidian eyes. Same skin as Rai-chan."

"Any preference on colour or design?"

"Rai and Naru-chan both like the more delicate looking jewellery over the gaudy stuff. While Rai-chan says she'd look good in anything Naru-chan is way pickier. She likes water themed colours like blue and silver but will still tolerate other colours if she gets a compliment." The girls laughed at this, most of her friends were like that too. Pushing a few pieces forward Auryn felt envious. This man obviously loved his siblings, while hers wouldn't give her the time of day unless she payed for it; becoming a ninja had changed him.

Picking out a pair of hair pins of wings with chains -one set white one black- Harry grabbed four chockers before grabbing two longer pieces. Looking at the other designs he grabbed a few more hair pieces of various styles. Nothing too busy though. After he'd grabbed the themed pieces the rest was just everyday flowery stuff or plain designs.

"I'll take these please"

It was a lot but he knew if anyone went riffling through their bags and they only had one set alarm bells would ring to the investigating ninja. It amounted to 16 pieces all up once he added earrings to the mix. But he knew they'd need to pick more up in the next village and he'd need to back track to past villages to get a few sets off them. Paying the giggling girl he had two more questions before they left her stall.

"Do you know where I could find a book store by any chance?"

"There's a popular one towards the end of the main street and to the right" thanking her they both went on their way. Sasuke bought his team souvenirs on their way to the shop. Perusing the isles Sasuke left to peruse his own. Finding a number of beauty and feminine books he noted an obvious lack of ninja material. The ninja here must have their own district. Grabbing a few books on herbology and blacksmithing he made his way to the counter where Sasuke was waiting with his own books. They both picked up the same kinds of books in each village they went to. Placing his collection on the counter for the cashier to ring up he soon heard a snort to his left. Turning he found one of the local ninja looking over his choices; likely his tail.

"Can I help you?"

"'So It's That Time Of The Month' ha?" blushing to his roots like was expected of him he quickly stuttered out an excuse.

"My sisters just got 'em and demanded I buy a few books for her." This sent the ninja into a cackling uproar at his plight.

"Ain't that something you're mother should teach her?"

"Ma died a few years ago."

"Hmm…any stops after this?"

"Just to a fabric store and somewhere for dinner…why?"

"Just curious. Why a fabric store?" dismissed the ninja easily.

"Rai-chan and Naru-chan want to learn to make their own kimonos for some reason. So demanded I grab a book and fabric for 'em." Shrugging, Harry made sure his body language mimicked disbelief and annoyance. After a few more words the ninja left to bagger someone else. Paying for their items they too left. They needed to find a fabric store before the shop closed for the night. It took them an hour before they found a store that stocked fabric big enough to make kimonos.

He could still sense the ninja from before following them after all.

He got assistance from the old women who owned the place to pick out fabrics for him once again. While she was doing that he was scanning her mind for useful knowledge; he'd sort everything out latter when he had time. Over the last year and a half he'd become proficient at casting the spell silently with practice. Locking the new information in a sealed compartment of his mind for later, Harry selected a few more items before paying and erasing some of the old girls memories of him. Surprisingly the old women turned out to be a former ninja who had had to retire early when she was crippled during a training exercise before the graduation exam.

He doubted she would have survived the ordeal.

Returning to their Inn to wait for the night life to emerge and the thugs to finish their main rounds, Harry had barely finished deactivating the listening bugs when Sasuke started his interrogation.

"Why the girl stuff? What was with those books? You don't have sisters!" huffing as he'd finally run out of breath, Harry waited until he was sitting before he started.

"We're making a female espionage kit. Ninja are far more suspicious of two males walking around. Women are underestimated even by other women, so together we will learn infiltration skills." Discretion was a skill female ninja needed to learn to survive in most fields. But Sasuke's hair…Hmm…

"How do you feel about growing your hair out?" they could put it in a few different styles if they did grow it out and they'd be able to sell the female mask more easily.

"How do you feel about being castrated by your pretty new hairpins?" deadpanned Sasuke in full seriousness. He'd had fangirls before try and dress him up. So far his mother and Itachi were the only ones to succeed.

"Wig then. But you'll need to attach it the same way as with the leaf exercise." Now where am I going to find a wig the same type as Sasuke's hair? He might need to commission one on their next return to Konoha or try his hand with one of the other villages. Sasuke's pout said it all.

Sorting their purchases into separate scrolls -to be sorted once they left for a safer location- looking at everything Harry sealed everything once more before flopping back onto the bed.

"Sasuke-chan you can go first" they'd taken to taking turns freshening up before dinner while the other would meditate and sort their mind. Most inns barely have enough room for one person let alone two. But this was also a security measure they had developed after he'd caught Tea Country ninja riffling through their stuff.

Closing his eyes Harry slipped easily into his mindscape. Landing in a room in one of Hogwarts hidden towers; it had been his most favourite place in Hogwarts. He had originally thought to use the toad sage caves, but he didn't want to forget his first home. It was also easier to defend against mind walkers in a landscape they were unfamiliar with. Traversing quickly to his storage rooms Harry set to organising what he'd learned with a precise practiced ease. He'd need to practice to master these new techniques but they seemed simple enough compared to some techniques he'd had to learn. Most chakra techniques seemed to require specific thought patterns to fully work alongside the proper technique. Feeling human sensation on his shoulder Harry exited his mindscape to find Sasuke hovering over him.

"Your turn Ryuu-sensei"

Lashing out Harry spun them so that Sasuke was trapped under him. When he'd noticed how affection starved Sasuke was he'd taken to forcing small amounts on the boy until he started to become used to it again. There was a difference between the affection a fangirls gives compared to family.

"You're crushing me! Get off!" rolling off his little victim after a moment Harry left Sasuke to regain his bearings as he washed his face.

They'd find a herbalist and tailor tomorrow.

0-0-0

He'd been sitting at the bar for half an hour, vanishing most of his drink as he listened to the town gossip about this and that. After his uncle he was very careful with how much he drank and with whom.

"Pup?" turning at the endearment in pure habit, not really comprehending what he'd heard, it wasn't even seconds later before he was being crushed to death by an over enthusiastic man. Pulling the man's face away, Harry ignored the exclamations of pain as he looked into the eyes of a ghost.

"Padfoot?"

Releasing Siri's hair he was once again glomped, but now he was hugging the man back just as fiercely.

"I thought I was the only one who'd made it. Where were you? How'd you get here? What are you doing in bloody Kirigakure of all places?"

"Where are you staying right now?" demanded Sirius is a serious voice. his questions went unanswered, but he didn't mind.

"Sleeping Dove Inn."

"Pack your stuff, you're moving in with me." dragging Harry from his stool, Siri started to drag him through the streets towards where his Inn was located.

"Ok, but I have a charge with me"

"Charge?" watching Siri look back to wiggle his eyebrows at him, gave Harry the distinct urge to punch him…or at least trip him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Why are there ninja following you?" the amount following him had tripled after Siri had started dragging him.

"They're my guards. Over the last few years I've made a name for myself and moved up through the ranks here. Despite my magic my physical form isn't all it could have been." Falling back a bit Sirius let Harry lead him to his Inn room where they found a young boy sleeping. Watching the interaction between the two he could tell the boy was more than a simple charge to his godson. Though he doubted anyone else would have been able to tell. It wasn't long before Harry had everything packed and was carrying a sleeping child with him through the streets of Kiri into the Ninja residential area. Settling the two in Sirius left them for a moment to dismiss his guards and Harry's tail. But not before he told them to pass along that he needed to speak with Mei about a matter.

"How are you Harry? Do you know what happened?"

"I'm good. I followed you through the veil that day. Do you know why we didn't end up together?"

"No" collapsing onto his couch beside his godson, Sirius thought about everything he knew about the dam thing. Trying to think past adrenaline "How long would you say you've been here?"

"Almost seven years now" he had needed to count his fingers but after this year finished it'd be accurate. "You?"

"Eleven" a four year difference caused by a few seconds…a year a second perhaps? "I don't understand it but luckily the difference wasn't decades." At least they made it to the other side.

They talked more, about everything and anything that came to mind. Sirius laughed his ass off the couch when Harry told him about his training idea and the toads, but offered to join in none the less. Harry had full intentions of taking Sirius up on that offer, if only to get the blackmail material. Sirius told him about the girl he wanted to marry; Mei. And about all the guys he'd had to run off because of her beauty, or the battles he'd fought for her and his new friends.


	8. Chakra

Waking up, Sasuke couldn't help feeling that something was off as he shifted. Peaking an eye open -after trying to hear if anyone else was in the room first- he found this wasn't the dingy hotel room he'd fallen asleep in last night. Looking quickly to their luggage, Sasuke noticed the arrangement for 'Willingly-Moved' laid out on the floor. After he'd destroyed a hotel room the first time he'd been moved in his sleep, Ryuu-sensei had made him memorise what different bag arrangements would mean.

Quietly getting dressed, it wasn't long before Sasuke was standing over a rather odd sight. Ryuu-sensei was curled up like a cat on a sofa, while a strange man was curled around him like a blanket…

or a giant leech.

Bending to be on eye level with Ryuu-Sensei, Sasuke gently squeezed his hand until he woke.

"Morning?" Harry felt exhausted. When had he fallen asleep?

"Morning Ryuu-sensei. Who's the leech?" gesturing to the man wrapped around his sensei, Sasuke watched as his sensei blushed before trying to squirm out of the man's arms. Only to fail as the man tightened his hold on his sensei.

"Sirius! Let me up" his sensei finally hissed at the man –Sirius- before elbowing the man in the ribs. Both shinobi soon landed on the floor with groans of pain as the man tried to bolt. It was going to be an interesting morning.

0-0-0

Days after the eventful morning found Harry standing before the Mizukage, Glaring at Sirius.

"You didn't mention she was the Mizukage Siri!" he finally accused. Deciding to ignore the amused kage until he had dealt with his crazy godfather; Padfoot had dragged him out this morning, declaring he just _had_ to meet his girlfriend, before proceeding to drop him before the Mizukage.

"I didn't think it was important~" Sirius chirped. Harry lost it.

"I'm meant to be hiding my ward in kiri for a month Sirius! HIDING! Not parading around before the villages Kage!" ranting at his godfather for a good ten minutes about giving him a heads up next time. Harry could soon be found sitting on a couch in the Kage's office, regaining his breath for round two.

"Potter-san, why are you hiding in my village?" inquired the Mizukage. Watching this petit man lecture Sirius had been amusing. He'd heard of the boy before, especially about the boys temper. If she hadn't seen the boy be dragged in by Sirius, she would have sent the boy to I.T the moment he rounded on her friend.

"My charge is sought by a rouge Konoha shinobi."

"Are you a Konoha shinobi?"

"No. I was trained by the land-toad summons." The three Shinobi talked for the rest of the morning before Siri and the Kage had to leave for a council meeting, leaving Harry to return to his charge.

0-0

Having gotten permission from Mei, Harry took Sasuke to one of the villages private training grounds. Unlike Konoha, Kiri kept the civilians and other ninja from seeing how they trained through the use of seals. Sasuke had been acting odd since he first woke in Sirius's apartment. Maybe he was just restless?

"What are the main chakra training exercises?"

"Chakra burst, leaf concentration, tree walking, water walking." Recited Sasuke curiously. Making Harry smile; Kakashi had mentioned most shinobi forgot about chakra burst when they passed into Genin.

"There are actually six. Can you name the other two?"

Sasuke shook his head. No.

"Chakra Burst – Used to teach students to feel their chakra

Leaf Concentration – used to teach students to manipulate their chakra

Tree Climbing – used to teach students how to maintain a steady controlled stream of chakra to a specific point.

Leaf Throwing – used to teach how to maintain a steady controlled stream of chakra through a non-living object and throw it like a weapon

Water Walking – used to teach how to maintain a steady stream of chakra while alternating the flow to stay upright.

Wave Walking – used to teach how to maintain a steady stream of chakra while alternating the flow to stay aloft on uneven ground. It can also be considered an advanced form of water walking that is designed to be used against earth techniques." He wasn't actually sure if every village used these techniques, or if it was just the toads. He'd seen Sasuke's ability to tree and water walk before; it needed refining but he was passable for now. It was time to teach Sasuke leaf throwing.

Handing Sasuke a pile of leafs, Harry began the lesson. "Much like with tree walking, you need a steady stream of chakra. But unlike with trees you can't let the chakra dissipate once released. You have to keep your chakra contained within the leaf." Plucking a leaf from Sasuke's pile, Harry proceeded to charge the leaf with a little chakra before flinging his new projectile at one of the practice dummies, imbedding the normally harmless plant a good inch into the bamboo dummy.

It took Sasuke a moment to close his mouth. When he did, he naturally started asking questions.

"What are the possibilities for this technique? I doubt no matter how much you charge the leaf that it could kill." Which was true to an extent; unless the leaf was poisonous, or you severed something major near the surface, the average leaf was little more than an annoying distraction. But it was when you ventured outside of the leaf aspect that the possibilities really lay. perhaps an example will help. He remembered Kakashi mentioning a good one for this technique.

"Your teammate Sakura. What is she best known for?"

"Her violence." Deadpanned Sasuke. She may not have been violent with him but the way she treated Naruto repulsed him. While Naruto still liked the harpy was anyone's guess.

"And?" prompted Ryuu-Sensei, encouraging Sasuke to think harder on the matter.

"Her physical strength" it was all the positive he could think of on the spot after thinking on how she treated Naruto. He knew she wasn't evil, just ill-bred, but...

"Do you know how she acquired that strength?" prompted Ryuu-Sensei again, but Sasuke couldn't for the life of him figure it out. She never trained outside of when she had to. He'd never seen her at the training grounds outside of team meetings. Finally, he gave up.

"No."

"Her chakra control. Her core is small, so in order to keep up with everyone she had to learn to control her chakra better than most." He suspected this was more instinctual on her part than anything else "like the leaf, she coats her limbs and muscles in a chakra film. Because the chakra is carrying the weight rather than her body, it makes it appear as if she has super strength. This technique can also be applied to weapons." this was where he was going to focus anyway. He'd been teaching Sasuke all he knew about swords, now he just needed to practice and learn how to enhance chakra techniques through it. After illustrating the technique again, Harry set Sasuke the task of learning it himself, while he studied his stolen scrolls.

0-0

Five hours later and three stripped trees, Sasuke was starting to get a hang of the exercise. He set his first tree on fire, shredded his second and was halfway through his third of partially coated projectiles when he started to feel tired. Looking to his sensei, Sasuke found him still readying the scrolls from wave and lightning. Though it appeared now he was also taking notes. He didn't understand how he could even touch them after where they'd found them…

_-0-_

_**Whirlpool Ruins**_

_The room was littered with books and scrolls…and blood. In the centre of the assumed explosion were the remains of a toddler of no more than two, with the remains of what appeared to be three adults smeared along the walls. Two shinobi and a civilian._

"_What happened here?" the scene was a thing of nightmares. They'd been travelling for a little under a year when Ryuu-sensei decided to visit the Whirlpools ruins._

"_It appears as if they were either trying to seal a library within the child, or extract one." Ryuu-sensei didn't even flinch, like it was just another day at the office. While he was fighting to keep his breakfast down, Ryuu-sensei just opened one of their spare storage scrolls and started collecting the bloodstained collection._

"_You can wait outside if you want. I will think no less of you." Murmured Ryuu-sensei as he worked. Taking another look and fighting another bout of bile, Sasuke decided to take him up on the offer._

"_I will be outside if you need me." turning on his heal, Sasuke marched from the scene all the way to what was now a wild garden in order to puke._

_While the ruins where beautiful, the scenes hidden within the ruins weren't. Ryuu-sensei had investigated alone after the third blood soaked room. Returning to inform him that someone had turned the underground ruins into a laboratory, but that it now appeared abandoned._

_-0-_

Fingering the leaf he now held as he channelled his chakra, Sasuke wondered why they had needed to go there in the first place. He knew Ryuu-sensei was looking for something after lightning country, but not what.

"Hedwig"

Looking up, Sasuke saw Ryuu-sensei's familiar circle once overhead before diving for his sensei. She'd left a few days ago to deliver a message to one of Ryuu-sensei's friends. Walking over, Sasuke attempted a read, but failed as Ryuu-sensei closed the scroll. Giving up, Sasuke tried a different tactic.

"What's it say?" being handed the scroll, Sasuke was puzzled. All the scroll had written on it was 'pack' with a feather tucked in the folds. "What kind of feather is that?"

"Crow" looking up, Sasuke found his sensei packing the scrolls he had been using away. "Go back to the apartment and pack our bags. We leave for our next village immediately." With that cherry note Ryuu-sensei disappeared. Sighing, Sasuke went to do as ordered.

0-0

Gathering their supplies quickly was a bit difficult in the way he didn't know where all the shops were, and he had to steal from others who would only sell to kiri-nin. But it wasn't long before he was slipping through the Mizukage's window.

"Mei, Siri we got to head off now. Snakes coming. Stay safe!" slipping back out the window, to the blank expression of the two occupants, it wasn't long before he entered Siri's apartment to find Sasuke waiting on the couch with both packs at his feet. Grapping both packs he strapped one on himself while carrying the other.

"We need to move quickly."

Leading Sasuke through the emergency escape route he'd planned they reached kiri's city border quickly. But here was where it became tricky; they either risked the caves or the sea. Sasuke couldn't wave walk, but the caves were where Orochimaru was most likely coming from. He'd likely pass through Forest country before Wave to get to kiri, so the best course was taking the sea to Nagi Island to jump to Land of Sea before landing in Tea country. Depending on supplies they may be able to jump straight to wind…

An impromptu lesson then.

Sealing their bags into his missions scroll, Harry threw Sasuke onto his back before taking a running jump off the cliff and onto the sea below; sprinting from island to island in order to rest his chakra for when he came to open waters. Casting a disillusion and locator spell, Harry soon encountered the open sea waters past Hakuba. The next time they would encounter land was Taro Island in the Land of Sea.

0-0

When they finally arrived at Taro Island a day later, Harry couldn't be happier. While the sea wasn't too ruff the exercise used more chakra then water walking and he had to watch for/avoid the local inhabitants. They'd put the lock ness to shame.

Setting a silent Sasuke down to stretch his legs, Harry chose to take a break in one of the tall local trees. They'd camp in the Hana Island capital before making their way to Jiro Island.

"…"

Sigh "Sasuke?"

"How do you wave walk?"

Thinking on the best way to describe it was difficult when he was this tired and the subject was hard. "When you water walk, where does your chakra go?"

"Into the water"

"Wave walking is different in that there are two layers. A flat expanded layer of chakra that acts much like floating snow shoes, which is used for balance, and another layer connecting the 'shoe' to the sea, which is what stops you from sinking and where the principles of water walking come in." he remembered half the toad population on Mt Myoboku turning up to watch him blunder his way through the exercise. "When you master either technique you'll be able to 'skate' across the water as if it were ice." This was where he was up to now anyway. He knew there was a trick to it but he just wasn't seeing it. The most he'd accomplished so far was face planting the water. According to the scrolls he'd acquired there was also another step; air walking. The theory scroll was missing but he had a practical scroll along with some depicting what you could do with the technique. With the basic idea in mind, Sasuke went off to practice under his sensei's watchful eye.


	9. Down the Road We Go

Half an hour later they set off. Harry had silently refused to carry Sasuke until he dried off, which left them walking all the way to Hana. Passing through the gates was easy enough once Harry had cast a subtle notice-me-not charm on their paperwork, but they'd need to acquire a forged set for Sasuke as Orochimaru was getting quicker at locating them. It was only that Crows network was quicker that had saved them this time.

Finding a little inn on the other side of the capital, Harry left Sasuke practicing his leafs once more while he looked at the local wears. Sasuke had already selected, what to Harry had been, a random assortment of souvenirs as they passed through the city. Ducking into a clothing store Harry started perusing the female everyday kimono's, before selecting a green set for him and a blue set for Sasuke. He'd looked at the jewellery when Sasuke had and hadn't found anything partially appealing. Picking up the book collections they normally acquired as well as a few on etiquette and kimonos, Harry returned to find a crow waiting at his door with a missive in hand…well beak.

_Dragon,_

_How are you down the mountain?_

_Crow_

Harry's lips twitched as he wrote his reply.

_Beloved Crow,_

_The Sky is clear below. Though I find the land dwellers quite rude._

_Loving Regards,_

_Dragon _

Slipping his next photo in, Harry sent the missive off with the crow, before slipping into their inn room to find Sasuke already crashed out. Putting Sasuke in bed, rather than the floor, Harry ate his own meal before slipping into his own bed. Sasuke could eat his when he woke up.

0-0-0-0

When they landed in Jiro, Harry made them change into their new attire. It was a mission and a half but they accomplished it to the best of their current abilities.

"How do girls walk in this?" inquired Sasuke as he once again had to pick himself off the ground. Along with the kimonos Harry had procured shoes the store clerk had said were very fashionable at the moment for kimono wearers. They just looked like stiletto sandals to him…or stilts, but girls were crazy so what did he know.

"It's a mystery, but one we need to learn before we hit Port City." And maybe get a different type of shoe. The only thing saving him at the moment from the same fate was the fact he'd basically glued himself to the ground. Maybe that was how?

"Incorporate your tree walking into it, with the shoes as a medium." It would do for now, but they'd need to learn to do this properly. Watching Sasuke take another go at it and stay standing, they started their trek across the island. Sakura country was quite pretty, if a bit rocky. It took them almost a full day of walking to reach the other side all thanks to the dumb shoes.

Camping on the shoreline, Sasuke stripped down to his boxers to practice wave walking again. Once his feet had been wrapped of course; the shoes had given them both blisters. While he was doing that, Harry sunk into his 'power scape'. He normally kept his magic and chakra pools hidden in the chamber of secrets in two rivers, but Sirius had said to try running a third river that combined the two. That the reason magic and chakra didn't mix well was due to the different densities of the two powers. If he made a third river with a small opening feeding magic and a much larger opening feeding chakra the two should bleed evenly to produce a stable blend. If he could calculate the flow rate correctly, the end result should be similar to Bijuu chakra. Feeling a shift in his power scape, Harry identified the foreign chakra as Sasuke's. Emerging from himself, Harry found Sasuke standing over him sopping wet. Again.

"Who's 'Crow' Ryuu-sensei?" judging by Sasuke's facial expression, this had been the reason for his quiet demeanour the past few days. A touchy subject.

"He's a…S-friend" the face Sasuke made showed he knew what an S-friend was. Most shinobi had at least one to prevent burning out "I met him in River Country and we clicked."

"What's he like?"

"Obsessive." That definably described the man to a tee "He has a little brother he adores and is always worried sick about. Shinobi. He was basically sold to his former village to further his clan's designs for grandeur."

"So he's a missing-nin?" so Sasuke caught on to his use of the word former.

"Yes and no…" the way he'd described his situation was that he was still working for his village, but not openly. The man was basically a spy playing both sides of the field. "He…made a deal with a number of individuals in his village for the safety and ignorance of his brother." He needed to tread carefully here. Too much information and Sasuke could catch on. He didn't agree with Itachi's plan and planned to circumvent it at the source, but the plan could just as easily go belly up. "Our first meeting was amusing now that I look back" take the bait…

"How so?"

"I was quite drunk at the time and he was sober to start with, we got to talking and I asked him to drink with me. All the guy had done up until then was talk to me" kind of "and eat all of my dango's, when I decided quite happily that if I was drunk he would be too." It was his fondest memory; Itachi's face when he'd realised what he'd done just before the alcohol had kicked in.

"I magiced a full bottle of concentrated honey sake directly into his stomach." The toads liked their sake as strong as they could get it. He'd had to redo the mission when he realised what he'd done. But it was worth it. "The guy goes super perv on me, too drunk to resist, we 'sleep' together until we pass out." It was actually the most vocal he'd ever heard Itachi be and when he'd learnt most of what he had about Itachi's past. "Since then we've been on and off with sleeping together." Slipping to his feet, Harry padded over to the water's edge before bending down.

"It's time we set off. We have a lot of water to cover before we reach Tea country." Waiting patiently as Sasuke climbed aboard. Harry was soon traversing the waters between Sea and Tea.


	10. Reward

Their arrival in Tea was uneventful for the most part. Taking Sasuke to an old shinobi inn he had stayed in last time he was here was easy enough, though he hadn't expected the old man to remember him. Knocking on the security door, Harry spoke the password he remembered from last time when a shadow appeared.

"I have stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain"

"Hello, Ryuu. Make anybody cry today?

"No. But it's only morning yet." Retorted Harry out of reflex before scowling at the memory.

"What does he mean?" asked Sasuke, curious as to his teachers reaction.

"I wasn't the most…friendly person last time I was here" answered Harry, causing the old man to snort. "I wasn't that bad!"

"No. you were worse! Especially when you found out what the idiot had actually done!" Smirked the old man. It was still a sore subject for Harry and the old man wanted to go poking at it! "Most of the guys you dealt with had to go to the healers to get re-dropped!" said the old man, making Harry blush and cringe.

"You gonna give us a room or not old man?" Harry finally snapped, making the old man chuckle even as he moved to salty behind the counter.

"Room 7, same as last time~"

Dragging his pale student up the stairs to the laughter of the inn keeper, Harry wondered if he should have chosen a different inn.

0-0-0

They stayed at the inn for a few more days. Harry's chakra reserves were too low to make the trip just yet and he'd unbalanced his core when he was trying to combine his two cores. But that didn't mean they were idle. Harry was determined to steer his pupil away from the path of revenge. While Sasuke had calmed down considerably, it didn't mean he couldn't relapse. Renting a room from the inn keeper, Harry set about modifying it to his heart's content. Three hours later, and it was time to introduce his lovely victim to the room. Finding said victim practicing his wave walking while he still could, as they'd soon be in a desert. At least Sasuke had finally stopped coming out sopping wet.

"Sasuke. Follow me."

Leading Sasuke to the room, Harry was practically rebounding off the walls. Making Sasuke nervous. A happy Ryuu-sensei was a dangerous Ryuu-sensei. Normally to your pride.

Opening the door, revealing white washed walls, Harry explained. "I've charmed it so that small paint balls will shoot at you randomly at random speeds. You have to dodge and not get any paint on you in order to succeed. Each time you come out without a drop of paint I'll teach you something useful, like a jutsu. Their timed for 15 minute intervals right now, but the time will be extended as you improve. But before that…strip." Ordered Harry, shocking Sasuke. Really, Sasuke should have realised this when Harry said there would be paint involved.

"Why Ryuu-sensei?"

"I don't want you getting paint on your new kimono."

"Isn't there another way to learn whatever you want me to learn? This doesn't sound very mature…"

"There's no point in being mature if you can't be childish sometimes~!" and he wanted pictures…

After that, Sasuke reluctantly stripped before entering with the pair of goggles Ryuu-sensei silently handed him. He didn't want to risk being infected with his sensei's current bout of craziness.

The next time Sasuke would emerge, not one inch of him had been spared of paint.

0-0

After that day, Sasuke would spend all morning on the sea and all afternoon in the paint room. But after his first week and a half, Sasuke finally succeeded in immerging paint free.

His first reward was learning the art of Shadow Clones.

"_How is Naruto's technique useful? Besides swarming his opponents." Sasuke felt as if he'd been duped. Being sat down, Ryuu-sensei calmly explained._

"_The Shadow Clone technique is very useful, but dangerous. The Ninjutsu is a B-rank technique with a multitude of useful variations. Unlike the basic clone technique you were taught in school, the clones are fully corporal rather than only visual. Your chakra is distributed evenly between each clone, making the technique dangerous in that you run the risk of chakra exhaustion if your reserves are too low. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, and cannot be distinguished from their true copy by Sharingan or Byakugan users. But it's a technique that puts great mental strain on its user so should be used in moderation." Warned Harry seriously, the toads had instilled that warning quite thoroughly when they showed him some shinobi who had gone mad from the technique in the nearby hospital._

"_The clones remember what they experience. When you reabsorb a clone, the experience is transferred to you. With this technique, you could train yourself while a clone studies and would retain both experiences when you re-merge with the clone. Multi-tasking at its finest."_

"_Why doesn't dope do that then?" grumbled Sasuke, a bit peeved the baka's technique was so useful and he hadn't known about it._

"_I don't think he has realized this fact…and practitioners of it don't spill their tricks easily to those who struggle to keep secret their own techniques. So it's likely he hasn't been told." contemplated Harry in retrospect of his time with the boy "in any case, when you see him next ask to copy his techniques with the Sharingan, but with only one clone. The one I'm going to get you to copy is a variation that uses a different kind of chakra combination. His technique is safer for you to use and will allow you to learn more techniques than mine will. You'll also need to sort your mindscape more regularly when you use this technique." _

_Getting Sasuke to activate his Sharingan, Harry demonstrated the technique a few times before getting Sasuke to do so on his own. Keeping an eye on his chakra currents, he noticed Sasuke used more chakra then the technique really needed, but that was most likely in order to compensate for his lack of Senjutsu chakra, which Harry used. When Sasuke found a familiar he's start teaching him how to harness it, but he didn't think Sasuke was ready just yet for that. Still too impatient._

_When Sasuke was able to stabilise the technique after an hour, he tried making too many clones and passed out from exhaustion. Harry let him. Carrying Sasuke up to their room to sleep it off, Harry knew it was a lesson that needed to be learned, just as he had learned it during his stay up the mountain._

_The next day he set a two clone maximum rule. _

Once Sasuke had got the hang of the technique, he exploited it as much as he could before he needed to take a 'nap'. Because of the new technique, Sasuke soon moved on from wave walking and back onto leaf throwing.

It was another week before Sasuke emerged clean from the paint room.

_0-_

_When Sasuke wondered out of the room, exhausted but free of paint. His cocky smirk spoke volumes as he stared at his Ryuu-sensei._

"_Well done" congratulated Harry, meaning it. After all, he didn't tell Sasuke he'd doubled the amount of balls now did he? "This next skill will require equipment to learn, which I will need to acquire in town. While I do that, please practice your stances. I know you have been neglecting your swordsmanship lately." Sasuke was quite like his brother in that respect. Both became side-tracked on one task easily. "If you have the energy for it, use one or two clones to practice with while I'm gone. I shouldn't take long" after receiving conformation, Harry left._

_Leaving Sasuke to his practice, Harry asked the inn keeper to keep an eye on him while he was in town. With that taken care of, Harry wondered down to one of the local brothels. After a lengthy conversation with the madam and some of her girls, Harry was soon directed to the correct store. Buying the necessary equipment and some books on the different styles and history. Harry soon wondered back to find Sasuke sleeping while his clone practiced. He supposed that was one way to do it. Though it would have been better if his clone was also sleeping._

_Leaving him to his sleep. Harry instead temporarily deactivated the paint room before modifying the floor to suit his purposes. When that was done, he laid out the books in the order he wanted them read, followed by the learners kit and the supplies Sasuke would need. He'd bought a masters kit for himself to add to his own female kit, but thankfully didn't need to relearn the skills again. The toads had made him learn this before they taught him Senjutsu. It was an exercise mostly to learn patients and how to sit still, without the added risk of turning into stone._

_He'd noticed Sasuke needed to learn patients and improve his awareness of the needs of others._

So his second reward was learning the art of Tea Ceremony.

_Waking sleeping beauty for dinner hours later, Harry couldn't help himself._

"_And what have we learned today?" Harry ignored the grumbled response and asked again. Finally receiving his answer._

"_Sleeping with a clone active isn't restful." Sasuke finally spit out. Fuse short in his tiredness._

"_Good. Now after our lovely little meal of curry, your next reward is waiting in the paint room." receiving a tired nod from his Sasuke, they calmly finished their food before Harry escorted Sasuke to the paint room._

"_What is it?" inquired Sasuke blandly, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was._

"_It's a learner's kit and a few books on traditional Tea Ceremony." Confirmed Harry. Amused at Sasuke's reaction. _

"_Why?"_

"_What do you know of the Uchiha Clan? Traditions?"_

_Sasuke kept silent. He had been too young at the time to learn. They usually weren't taught anything but techniques until they were 7 and could understand what they were being taught, from what he could remember anyway. He just knew you weren't considered an adult until you mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu._

"_Tea Ceremony was an important part of Uchiha tradition before the 9-Tails attack. As one of the four noble clans, they were required to entertain people of simular standing such as the Hyuga and the Uzamaki clan of Whirlpool when they visited."_

"_Uzamaki?" like Naruto?_

"_Naruto's mother was a princess of Whirlpool, much like the current Hokage's grandmother, and best friends with your mother. She was sent to Konoha to contain the 9-Tails, as it was found she was the most suitable host at the time by the clans standards." Seeing Sasuke was lost in tired thought. Harry just patted Sasuke's head and told him not to stay up too late before leaving for bed. Sasuke would crawl in when he was ready._

_He never noticed the tired piercing eye's following his departure._

_0-_

_When Sasuke mastered the basics of Tea Ceremonies after over a week, Harry re-activated the paint room. Thanks to his previous weeks of practice Sasuke adapted much more quickly to the new number of balls and duration._

His final reward was learning about the Sharingan.

_It took Itachi a while to respond to his request, but still Itachi sent him what he knew of the Sharingan. Combined with what the scrolls contained and what he knew from Kakashi he believed he would be able to help Sasuke with his ability. Sitting Sasuke down on the bed Harry pulled up a chair as he decided on the best way to begin. _

"_The Sharingan was described as the 'Eye that Reflects the Heart' by the 2__nd__ Hokage." Instantly catching Sasuke's attention "This is quite true; the Uchiha are the most devoted to love and friendship you will ever find and quite passionate about it. They tend to conceal this but those very close to them can tell. The lost or betrayal of this love is what awakens the Curse of Hatred. But the curse can be fought by opening the heart to others such as friends and listening to what they say. The curse can make one deaf to the truth of matters." Seeing Sasuke hadn't caught the jab Harry continued. Let him think on it later._

"_There are seven stages to the Sharingan and four levels_; _Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan." _

"_First Tomoe, seeing chakra colour and seeing through illusions. _

_Second Tomoe, clarity of perception, and mimicking. _

_Third Tomoe, Copying techniques, hypnosis. _

_But this does not mean a user will be able to copy everything. Their body must be capable of it to begin with and Bloodline abilities cannot be copied. The potency of a Sharingan is depended on the user's ability and skill. Best known for its ability to Glows in the dark and its ability to 'spin'. A normal Sharingan uses little chakra while all variations are controlled through willpower. Through continued use and training a user can advance to 3 Tomoe. Extreme stress is used to activate a normal Sharingan. This is where you are currently Sasuke."_

"_Your brother has the advanced form of Sharingan known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is activated when a user is witness and experiences the trauma of death of someone very close to them such as a loved one. They must feel the emotion, not just see it Sasuke." Sasuke looked like he wanted to contest something, so he blowed on._

_The awakened appearance of the Mangekyo differs from use to user and while powerful, the increased strain causes blindness to a user. But this can be circumvented by implanting another Mangekyo Sharingan user with close ties, like a sibling. Known as an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The appearance of the Sharingan changes again to resemble a combination of both Mangekyo Sharingan's. _

_One can gain the Rinnegan by integrating strong Senju clan DNA into their body."_

_Handing Sasuke a text on medical Justu and another on anatomy. Harry once again left him to his thoughts before he could re-gain his bearings._


	11. Hello Gaara!

_They left for Suna in the morning._

_They'd spent more time in Tea then Harry was really comfortable with. He knew the training was badly needed, but he would have preferred if they could have done it on the road. He was worried about Orochimaru catching up to them. _

_Sasuke was still deep in thought when they reached the closest point to Wind they could reach in Tea. They were soon off. Shooting across the waves as they raced to steadier open waters._

"_There is an island we can rest on just before we reach the Land of Wind." Commented Harry after an hour of travel, making Sasuke curious._

"_How many times have you made this trip?"_

"_Twice. There and back. It takes about three days to get across in one trip as the water's rougher then when we crossed from kiri." The closer land masses caused the water to bounce back more._

It was an hour more before either of them spoke. Neither were partially chatty people to start with. "Why does Crow keep helping us Ryuu-sensei?" forged papers that passed inspection were hard to get, and not something you gave free of charge. And yet before they left, a package had arrived containing just that.

"Because he wants to protect you."

"Why?"

Ryuu-sensei remained silent.

"What's crows name Ryuu-sensei?" he suspected, but found it hard to believe the two were the same person.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Confirmed Harry. Deciding it was now or never for this.

"He kil-"

Harry curtly cut Sasuke off, "Why do we like the stories of shinobi Sasuke? It's because the people in those stories had a lot of chances to turn back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something. Something they were trying to protect." Making sure to stare Sasuke in the eye as they crossed the sea, he pushed on "Itachi keeps going forward in order to protect you, Sasuke."

"Think Sasuke." Ordered Harry "How could your brother have really killed the entire Uchiha clan all by himself? All those fully trained clansmen against one shinobi? A clan that had fully participated in the previous war. Known well for their skill?" that shut him up. Hopefully Itachi didn't kill him when he finds out he told Sasuke this, "Itachi was given an ultimatum by the ROOT leader that night. Participate in the killing of his clan, and be allowed to spare his little brother, or don't participate and the whole clan, including you, would be killed." Declared Harry ominously, shocking Sasuke.

"W- How? You?"

"I found Itachi's story to be too…historic…to be so silent. So I went digging with what information I had and what my friends could dig up. Eventually, I snuck into ROOT headquarters in Konoha as a side mission and copied their documents on the matter, confirming Itachi's story but more detailed. I learned Itachi had been used by ROOT for a different reason then what he thinks." Intoned Harry darkly. What that bastard had done to his Itachi made his skin crawl. The other two council members weren't saints either.

"What reason?" requested Sasuke quietly, seeming to be going into shock from an information overload by having his suspicions confirmed.

"The leader of ROOT is obsessed with the Sharingan and his own self-importance. When Itachi fled and 'you' had buried your clansmen, he dug them back up and stole their eyes, among other things, before burying them again."

They both were silent for the rest of the day as Sasuke fought with what he knew and what he'd just learned, and Harry just gave him his space. He knew what it was like when someone tells you what you've been told is a lie and then discover the truth. It takes time to process.

When it got closer to night fall Harry stopped them. Unsealing three sandwiches, Harry got Sasuke to climb into his back before handing him two and ate the last one himself. As he continued forward with Sasuke eating quietly on his back, he could feel Sasuke's legs quivering in his hold. Water and wave walking had basically become second nature to him and he barely noticed the difference from land, as he had had to use it so often living on the mountain to reach the mainland. But Sasuke was used to, at most, three hours of constant use with the rest being short bursts of chakra. Even physically Sasuke tended to be a powerful fighter but had a short duration. Most Uchiha were supposedly like this. Feeling Sasuke's breathing even out, Harry couldn't contain it anymore after an hour of trying.

"I'm sure you'll probably hate me for what I've told you today, and maybe even Itachi for his foolishness" Harry whispered as he slid down another wave, "and trapping you at sea to do so, knowing you needed me to guild you safely to shore…wasn't fair." Even though his plan was brilliant when he realised it "It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart Sasuke. As it has done so for years now, it will eat away at you from within until you know nothing but hatred and revenge. But if the truth will destroy you, you who I have come to love as a beloved son, I will seal the truth from your eyes. And let you live a lie, just as Itachi intended. He doesn't want you to be burdened, so he hid the truth through the illusions he created." Confessed Harry, thinking he was confessing to a sleeping Sasuke, unaware the boy was actually wide awake and just regulating his breathing. When Sasuke realised something horrifying.

…doesn't that mean…my brother slept with my sensei? Ug don't think about it! Ever!

Burrowing his face into Ryuu-sensei's back, Sasuke did his best to forget that little fact as they continued to travel. Out of all that he'd learned, why was he focusing on that?

0-0-0-0

They weren't the happiest bunch when they finally entered Suna just before nightfall. Buying a pair of tinted goggles, Harry instructed Sasuke to try copying some of the Suna-nin techniques while hiding the fact he was doing so. "'_Things turn out best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out_.'"

Wondering through the stalls collecting trinkets and supplies, the city street was suddenly rocked with an explosion. "What was that?" demanded Sasuke, nervous at its proximity.

"I have no idea," the shopkeeper said, "And it is not my business to pry in what stupidity the shinobi get up to. They'll tell us if they want."

"_Blind obedience with the absence of faith is stupidity_," intoned Ryuu-sensei bluntly to the civilian, before taking off, but not before telling Sasuke to return to their hotel room immediately.

0-

Gaara knew he was tiring. The target forced him to divide his attention between defending his village and his attacks. Containing his last explosion was partially chakra consuming. But at least he'd disabled one of his arms earlier. He could hear the guy monolog to himself.

"And now I am within, RANGE!" looking to his left, Gaara spotted one of the guys clay birds. But just as it was detonating, the bird and its explosion were trapped within a glowing blue orb. One that seemed familiar…

"Gaara-chan~! What's going on~?" looking to the top of his defence, Gaara eyed someone he hadn't seen in two years.

"Ryuu." The relief he felt was overwhelming after so long. Turning his gaze back to his opponent, Gaara was curious "What brings you to Suna? On another note, how'd you get up here?" they were a fair way up in the sky after all.

"When I saw you up here I 'teleported'. I'm currently hiding a friend's brother for him from one of the brother's enemies and decided to visit." Looking to the blonde, Harry thought he recognised him "Your opponent looks a lot like Deidara…"

"Deidara?"

"Hmm~ Funny drunk until stuff stats exploding." Looking at the hovering sand to his left, Harry got a bad feeling "That sand you were about to use…toss it." He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling it'd been tampered with. Gaara obeyed. Familiar with Ryuu's odd ability. Before Harry turned his attention back to the blonde.

"OI DEIDARA! SASORI WITH YOU?"

"Ryuu! Just who's side are you on!" crazy bloke was always showing up at the randomness times!

"No one's! I can drink you under the table myself!"

"NO WAY! YOU CHEATED LAST TIME!"

"Says the one who lost~!" chirped Harry cheerfully, he and Itachi had cheated, but that was the way of the game when plying with missing-nin. "What's your plan now?" inquired Harry curiously. Tilting his head.

"Huh?" what was he on about now?

"That bird your on is your last piece of art in the field, and you need it to escape." He knew Deidara was arrogant, not stupid "Sasori is probably pissed you made him wait this long too~"

"Ah crap!" throwing a smoke bomb, Deidara retreated.

Looking down at his friend, Harry was proud of the progress he could see compared to their last meeting. "Sasori likely isn't too far off. Your people need your guidance for him." commented Harry idly. They descended quite rapidly after that, before landing on a Suna rooftop where Gaara started handing out orders like they were lollies. When he was done, Gaara rounded on him.

"What can you tell me?"

"Sasori is a Suna S-rank missing-nin known as Sasori of the Red Sand. Grandson of Chiyo. Not sure where Deidara is from but I know he is S-rank. Sasori is a puppet and poison master of the high calliper. Rumour has it he can control up to one hundred puppets at once."

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days." Or until Sasuke could copy the puppetry technique. Whatever came first.

"Then when this mess is cleared, you and your charge will dine with me."

"I look forward to it." Replied Harry before Gaara was once again off. He needed to calm his charge down now anyway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I am wondering about children. Poll is up on profile**.


	12. Summons

It turned out Deidara had picked Sasori up as he retreated. So luckily all Gaara had had to do was damage control for a few days and amp up security. The lecture Gaara's older 'brother' had given the shinobi on 'looking up!' and 'learn what animals are native to Suna!' had been amusing to listen to. Especially when compared to Gaara's quiet reprimands and praises.

Arriving at Gaara's place, invitation in hand, Harry wondered if Gaara and Sasori were the only cute Suna-nin in existence. Mr Scowl definably wasn't winning any points in his book, as they were led to the dinning room.

"Welcome Ryuu-sama" welcomed Gaara as Ryuu entered the dining room. Making Harry freeze immediately and pin Gaara in place.

Sama huh? He'd have to tell Siri about that one. Thought Harry, eyeing the Gaara imposter off. "Who are you and what having you done to Gaara-chan?"

"What are you implying twerp!" demanded Temari immediately, while Kankuro was just amused at the newcomers reaction. Most would preen being referred to as 'sama' by a kage. The guys face was amusing too.

"The last time I was saw Gaara, he swore he was never going to call anyone 'sama' again."

"I did say that after the last assassination attempt." Confirmed Gaara, remembering the time well; after that day, he had never graced his sire with the title again "But times have changed. I grew up."

"And found a dream I see, Mr Kage~" Harry replied, relaxing. The last time they were together like this was when Gaara's dad had thought sending his kid to the Land of Swamps would mean Gaara or his tenant couldn't use their sand. He hadn't counted on 'Ryuu' or Itachi showing up to the rescue apparently. The fact the incident was covered up meant only he Gaara and Itachi were aware what had happened and who was involved.

"Still just Gaara for you Ryuu-chan." Reminded Gaara, as they all sat down and dinner was served. Throughout the whole conversation so far Sasuke had been silent. Had been really since Harry's revelation on what was really going on with Itachi.

"Your eyes are changing Sasuke" commented Gaara happily, as Sasuke looked at him curiously. "The darkness has receded a great deal since we last met." He elaborated. Causing Ryuu-chan to smile happily while Sasuke didn't know what to do.

0-0

_**~20 Minutes Later~**_

"What would you say is your most notable trait? What defines you?" asked Kankuro, after they had finished dinner Temari had left to finish up on some paperwork, leaving Kankuro, Gaara and this Ryuu guy to get drunk and play 20 questions, ninja style, while Sasuke what on in amusement. They weren't allowed to lie but still had to retain their secrets.

"The one thing that I would say defines me lately is I tend to buy more books than I can read or finish lately." Replied Harry sheepishly with his half-truth; He'd been doing it a lot over the years with Sasuke but it didn't define him. Seeing Gaara smirk as his turn came, Harry worried what he would be asked by his mischievous friend.

"How did you lose your virginity?" inquired Gaara, already knowing the answer.

"Camping" Harry deadpanned, wishing he hadn't cast that truth spell now.

"What is the name of the individual you lost your virginity to?"

"…" he knew there were different kinds of virginity and so could avoid answering. Wishing Gaara would give up turned out to be for naught as his brother decided to join in on the fun.

"What is the name of the individual you lost your first sexual penetrative virginity to?"

"Itachi Uchiha." He was so getting revenge for this. Gaara and Kankuro are so gonna get a sex change!

Sasuke's eyes had widened comically while also turning a bit pale. Gaara and Kankuro were having a blast.

0-0-0-0

Having left Suna a few days later Harry waited a few days before activating his favourite prank curse. The change would last three days before reversing. Luckily he'd tweaked the spell so that it couldn't be hidden by chakra or magic.

A necessary change after Sirius had done just that in Kiri. Mei had loved it at first; Until Siri had tried sneaking off into the female baths to spy on her that is.

Jumping from one side of a cliff to the next Harry waited for Sasuke. Jumping at night was more risky but traveling in Wind by day was likely to get you killed by heat stroke or dehydration.

They were nearing the border town where they would stop for the day before continuing on to Rivers.

0-0-0-0

Hugging his pillow, Harry nuzzled the fluffy concoction the hotel provided to 'scratch' his nose. Feeling his pillow being tugged, Harry opened one eye bitterly to find his wayward lover, instead of Sasuke, smirking down at him.

"Why not hug me instead Ry?" insisted Itachi, tugging the pillow once more.

Pillow or Itachi? Hmm…

Releasing his hold, Itachi wasted no time stealing his pillow before sliding in with him, just as Harry wasted no time turning Itachi into a living teddy bear, before falling back asleep, Itachi not far behind him.

0

Waking up to the feeling of a skilled hand running through his wild hair was definably his most preferred options. Scenting the other confirmed what he remembered of last night. Itachi had come for a visit.

"It's good to see you again in person Itachi. How have you been?" inquired Harry sleepily. He would no doubt need a good hour to wake properly.

"I have been well, seeing you and Sasuke in women's clothes has also been amusing, but-" shifting his other hand to glide his fingers over a new 'trophy' adorning Harry's side, Itachi continued "I would like to know who gave you this scar." Itachi was all but demanding an answer of him in his own way. Possessive bastard.

"A Iwa-nin, near Kumogakure." He knew Itachi hated even the thought of another marking him and he would no doubt leave this room covered in hickeys. He was quite looking forward to that.

"His fate?"

"_She_," emphasised Harry "was deposited into Kumo-nin hands as soon as I had knocked her out. I don't know what happened to her after that." He didn't partially care as she was an ally of Orochimaru's. Being rolled onto his back, Itachi set to work laying soft kisses all over his face and chest, member already standing to attention as he slowly tortured Harry into an aroused frenzy.

Harry decided then that he liked River Country. Very much so.

0-0-0

Three days later Harry re-emerged from his little hotel room. Fully sated and covered in hickeys. Finding Sasuke eating his breakfast in the inns dining room, Harry ordered himself a good breakfast before sitting down.

"What happened?" inquired Sasuke curiously; Ryuu-sensei looked as if he had been pelted with practice kunai and hadn't thought to dodge.

"Hmm… love happened~" replied his sensei cryptically with a small happy smile, not elaborating more despite how much Sasuke probed. After a hearty breakfast Ryuu-sensei decided to elaborate on what Sasuke would be learning next.

"We're going to be tattooing seals permanently onto our bodies this time Sasuke, as well as signing summon contracts and practicing summoning them" if not in that order. He'd found the 'ink' needed to perform the stable permanent seals in the whirlpool scrolls as well as reference on how to make summoning contracts. He had already known the theory from his own lessons but the toads hadn't actually taught him how to make a contract himself.

"Seals?"

"Storage and copies of our summoning contracts. Crow dropped off three contracts the other day for us to sign." Pulling three scrolls out of another scroll, Harry pointed to each scroll in turn. Ignoring Sasuke's mixed reaction "The black scroll contains the Feline contract, white Serpent, and blue Avian." Seeing that Sasuke had finished his own meal and was staring at the Feline contract strangely, Harry finished off his own meal before leading Sasuke outside with the scrolls to an open field.

Sitting down Harry opened the blue Avian contract first. General contracts were rarer than normal specified contracts like Itachi's Avian-Crow contract, as they allowed you to summon any subgroup without being transported to the summons's location. He had been searching for the Avian-Owl contract but he guessed this would do. Opening the scroll, Harry began the lesson on how to summon.

"First we sign the contract in blood. Some summoners use blood mixed with ink to sign," Harry showed Sasuke the differences between the two styles "but while the ink mixture is easier to draw and doesn't dry as quickly, the blood when used on its own is more binding and will garner you more respect with the summons, as it shows your own respect for them." Grabbing two clean brushes and watch glasses from his sealing kit Harry cut his hand, coating one of the brushes in his blood and let a small amount pool in the watch glass before healing his hand. "Try to write as clear and neat as possible. Some summons can be extremely picky and if they think you've defaced their contract with messy writing, they won't answer you." He knew it was the reason some water and forest toads refused to answer a summoner. Being as neat as he could, Harry fingerprinted in blood before writing his name neatly in the centre of the handprint, before waiting for his blood to dry. If you didn't wait everything would smudge and you'd be left with half a contract.

"It's unlikely we'll succeed in completing the contract with all three summons, but we should be able to get at least one contract each out of the three."

"What do you mean? Once you've signed, shouldn't they obey you?" wasn't that how contracts worked? It was the impression he got from the academy anyway.

"No. they can erase your signature if you summon someone high enough and they find you unworthy within the first month. If they find you unworthy later on they can't erase you but they will just start sending you the children or useless ones on the contract. You could use enough chakra to summon the boss summons but you'd only acquire an army of useless minions the equivalent to the amount of chakra you used." Seeing his blood had dried, Harry called Hedwig over before gathering a large amount of chakra, hopeful she could help, "To summon, build your chakra up as much as you can without exhausting yourself. Try for 1/3 of your core capacity. You may need to pass a test of the summons choosing before they'll accept you." Slamming his palm down flat after pouring the blood from the watch glass over his palm, Harry exploded his chakra through the seal. When the smoke cleared he was met with the largest owl he had ever seen.

"Hello?"

"Hello. You are the one who summoned me?"

"Yes. I wish to form a contract."

"Who is this?" looking down to where he –at least he thought it was a he- was looking he found Hedwig sitting happily in his lap. Preening of all things.

"My friend, Hedwig."

"I wish to speak with your friend privately."

"You won't hurt her?"

"You insult me!?"

"I would insult the emperor if it meant keeping Hedwig safe." Snapped Harry, not caring if he could lose the contract over it; Hedwig would always come before the contract of any summons.

"I will not hurt your friend." The male owl finally accepted after a little glaring contest between the two. Nodding his accent, Harry took Sasuke and the scrolls far enough away as to be respectful but still within sight. While they waited, they meditated. It was half an hour later when they were called back.

"Hedwig has informed me about you Harry Potter. She has also informed me you were looking for the owl contract instead of the Avian?"

"Yes. I wished to know if it was possible to acquire the ability for me to speak owl, or for Hedwig to speak human."

"If the elders permit it, she would need to come to our nest to be trained in human speech and chakra. I can inquire to the elders if you wish?"

"That would greatly appreciated." Harry agreed to the terms; he knew he would owe the owl a boon if he came through and they both knew it.

"I am Shiro. Call me for battle or flight." With that, Shiro cancelled his own summons. The symbol for the owl contract appeared beside Harrys handprint. Confirming the summoning clans acceptance.

"That went well." Commented Sasuke, now trying to stick a leaf to his knees; Harry had encouraged him to experiment with where he placed the leaf.

"Better than expected at least. Gamabunta for example likes to challenge any new summoner to stay on his back all day."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"It is when a grumpy old as dirt toad as big as a small mountain is trying to buck you off by any means necessary." The stories some of the other toads had told him about some of the experiences really made you feel for the idiot who tried to ride old man Gama. Setting up the writing utensils, Harry got Sasuke to perform the same ritual, only this time a regular sized Hawk emerged from the smoke rather than an Owl. Decked out in shinobi gear, Sasuke was accepted far more easily than Harry had been; being the younger brother of a shinobi who already carried a long term Avian contract had its perks it seemed. Moving on to the white Snake contract, Harry gained the contract easily before Sasuke made his attempt. In the end they both ended up summoning siblings. Watching Sasuke's interaction with his new friend was interesting to say the least. When the smoke cleared, a large dark blue snake had appeared with green eyes. Looking first to Harry, before shifting his focus to Sasuke, the snake bowed.

"How can I be of service?"

Sasuke thought about the question seriously before deciding on a question. "What's your name?" Ryuu-sensei had shown him that creating a personal connection to the summon made them like you better.

"Aoda. What is yours little summoner?"

"Sasuke. Where do you live?" Ryuu-sensei had gotten him out of the habit of saying his family name very quickly once they started their traveling.

"I live in the Ryuchi caves with my nest mates."

Harry had to hold back a snicker. Sasuke was interrogating a huge snake like they were girls! He remembered Hermione doing the same to one of the Ravenclaw girls back at Hogwarts.

"My nest mate informed me he encountered a speaker?"

"My Ryuu-sensei can speak to serpents." Sasuke directed Aoda's attention to Ryuu-sensei, Sasuke was very proud of his sensei's ability. The ability was almost unheard of it was so rare!

"_You are the speaker?_" inquired Aoda in Parseltongue curiously. Never having met a speaker himself before. Only their sage had as far as he was aware.

"_Yes._" Confirmed Harry, wondering just how fast the snake grape vine actually was when barely any time had passed before Sasuke had summoned Aoda, and yet he knew he was a speaker.

"_The little summoner smells of you, and yet he does not._" It was a silent question, one Harry was glad to answer in Parseltongue; he didn't know how Sasuke would react to the news of his real opinion when he'd learned the truth about his brother only a few weeks ago.

"_He was hatched by another nest, but I have taken him in as my own hatchling. I am also mated to his brother._"

Aoda nodded at this information. "_Congratulations on a successful mating._"

Harry wasn't too sure why Aoda would congratulate him on mating as it wasn't like he could get pregnant. Maybe he smelt that he'd had sex lately? Regardless, he'd have to remember to ask later as he didn't want to accidently insult Aoda in Sasuke's place; he knew each summons society had its own social rules, and he only knew the basics of snake culture, and that was from the garden snakes back in England. For all he knew, asking why he was being congratulated on mating could result in a bitter grudge that Aoda could take out on Sasuke later.

"_Thank you. What do you think of Sasuke as a summoner?_"

"_He could be a good summoner. It is too early to tell. You worry?_"

"_There is a summoner on the Serpent-Snake contract who goes by Orochimaru. He is currently hunting my hatchling. I worry if I have made a mistake allowing him to sign the Serpent contract._" confessed Harry, he had considered hiding the contract, but knew if Itachi hadn't thought the idea was safe he would have mentioned the contract before he left for his mission this morning.

Aoda nodded at this, "_No two summoners will have the same summons in our nest. A summoner's summons reflects their personality and requirements in the summon._"

"_Is that why you and Amu are so intelligent?_" asked Harry, curious.

"_I do not understand_"

"_When I fought alongside others against Orochimaru a few years ago, the nest mate he summoned was…lacking in free will._" And brains "his dependence on Orochimaru was worrying; I have met others from even non-shinobi nests and the level of intelligence displayed far surpassed the intelligence displayed that day."

"_He may have been one of the lost._" Aoda finally decided after some thought, grateful for the human's thoughtfulness in regards to the loss of a nest mate.

"_Lost?_"

"_When some of my younger nest mates were summoned by this summoner many years ago, they did not return whole of mind. It is not known what made them so._" those they had sent to investigate had returned the same way.

"_I am sorry for your loss._"

Nodding his acceptance, both agreed they would have further discussion at a later date. As it appeared Sasuke had fallen asleep sometime during their conversation.

0-0

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke had just woken from his nap when Ryuu-sensei had informed him they would be attempting the Feline contract. Flashes of happier times in his childhood flashed before his eyes, making him appear out of it to Ryuu-sensei. It took Ryuu-sensei repeating the question a few more times before Sasuke finally responded to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

"Please~?"

After further prodding and bulling, Sasuke finally relented. Though Sasuke still appeared out of it, "When me and my brother were little, we tried making a cat contract. I can't believe he remembered it…"

"You remembered." Ryuu-sensei reminded him. Sasuke guessed he was still trying to reconnect the image he had of Itachi when they were children to the image Ryuu-sensei portrayed and what he had observed of 'crows' behaviour during their travels. It was like trying to combine three completely different people!

"Come on; let's see if we can go three for three with this next contract!"

In the end, only Sasuke was accepted into the Feline contract, while Harry got swiped at for his troubles. Strangely enough, Harry's signature still remained on the contract. Maybe he was on probation? Or maybe he just hadn't summoned someone high enough on the food chain? They were both still a bit drained from their earlier summons after all; the first few summons where supposed to drain the summoner twice as much until their chakra built the necessary bonds with their 'personal' summons.

0-0-0

"How did it go?"

Closing the door to his hotel room, Harry moved to join Itachi on the bed.

"Sasuke gained a place on all three contracts." Declared Harry proudly, making Itachi smile. He could tell Ryuu was proud of Sasuke instead of himself.

"You?"

"Just the Snake and Avain. Something weird happened with the cat contract when I tried it." Harry shrugged. Both used to weird stuff happening when he was involved.

"Has Orochimaru caught onto our trail yet?"

"Not yet. He lost it in Kiri," moving Ryuu until he was stilling on his lap, Itachi buried his face in Ryuu's shoulder blades, inhaling Ryuu's scent as he did so. "Wave Walking isn't taught to shinobi. It must be a toad summons technique." Harry could feel the satisfied smirk Itachi was sporting.

"Hmm…it'd explain why I've never seen anyone else using it. How have you been with mastering it?" he had let Itachi copy it ages ago, though didn't know just how much success he'd had with the technique.

"Passable."

"I can take a look at your technique if you want?" Harry offered, knowing Itachi wouldn't ask himself if it wasn't offered first.

"Thank you."

Untangling himself from the cacoon Itachi had made around him, Harry kept a hold of Itachi's hand so he didn't run off. Dragging the blankets back Harry quickly got them situated before giving one last command to Itachi; he knew he was tired from whatever he had done today.

"Sleep."

0-0-0-0-0

It had taken Harry a week, but Harry had been able to teach Sasuke all he could before they needed to return. Sasuke knew all the chakra exercises Harry knew and had ever been able to translate some magic control exercises in order to increase Sasuke's chakra reserves; ensuring Sasuke would have a much easier time learning new jutsu's. Along with the chakra exercises and Kenjutsu, Harry had been drilling Sasuke in as much Fuuinjutsu as he could get his hands on. They had both permanently tattooed their summon contracts on their body and semi-permanently tattooed a multitude of reusable storage seals on their body with a mixture of runes and seal kanji. Now that Sasuke had progressed this far Harry refused for Sasuke to use any tag or seal but his own. The general-purpose tags the majority of the below Jonin level shinobi used were unpredictable and unstable. At least the ones you made yourself weren't likely to blow up on you randomly and you could adjust their power for what you needed.

Thanks to Sirius sending him every little thing he knew about magic, regardless of its political affinity, Harry had progressed exponentially compared to his former limited range of knowledge in his own magic. And because Sirius is a prankster a lot of the magic he knew was targeted to what he needed as a shinobi and medical techniques.

Walking the last mile to Fire Country, Harry couldn't help noticing Sasuke looked like a combination of someone walking to the gallows, and someone who had their kitten stomped on. Itachi had told him where to find the scrolls on Uchiha Clan techniques, and they'd need to collect them before they returned. Itachi had left a pile of duds where they were originally kept for encase Danzo or one of his ROOT operatives desired to steal them.

"A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked." Quoted Harry, though he couldn't remember where he had heard it himself before. "Don't worry too much. Your friends will be happy for your return."

As they left River and finally got passed the boarder gate to Fire, they waited until they weren't near any outposts before changing from their female clothing into their normal clothes. Harry hoped Sasuke's friends were more loyal than the ones he had left back in England.


	13. Healer

"Never bet against Ryuu-sensei in a game of chance." Sasuke deadpanned to his old team -minus Kakashi- in all seriousness. Kakashi was currently listening to Ryuu-sensei give his report on the other side of the clearing.

"Why?" inquire Sakura, wondering if Sasuke's sensei had the same luck as her own sensei.

"He has the weirdest luck; it might as well be a bloodline limit! We ended up in the most bizarre of circumstances because of it and every time we were in a village or town with a gambling ring, Ryuu-sensei wiped the place almost clean every time to restock our money supply." Except for when they were in Kiri, then Ryuu-sensei spent all his time with his godfather and training Sasuke into the ground. "He's even in the Bingo Book for it!"

"Really!? So he's like the complete opposite of baachan!" exclaimed Naruto amusedly. Ryuu-sensei had dropped Sasuke off at training ground 7 an hour ago before fetching his teammates.

As Sasuke listened to Sakura and Naruto chatter away to him like old women, he couldn't help wondering what he had been so worried about?

0-0-0

Meanwhile Harry and Kakashi where comparing notes on their shared student.

"We stopped at a few villages in Fire in order for Sasuke to learn blacksmithing before I started him on Kenjutsu"

"Why?"

"To learn some appreciation for his weapons mainly," mused Harry, he found the way most shinobi were...ungrateful? Unappreciative?...towards their weapons silly. If they took better care of them they'd get a larger percentage of their mission pay; most of the time half the pay went straight into replacing the weapons the shinobi had lost that mission. "But also so he would know how to do basic repairs and modifications himself. He can also now tell when someone is trying to sell him dodgy weapons." He had joined in himself on lessons. They were hard but darn useful!

"A useful skill" mused Kakashi, wondering how Ryuu had gotten even one blacksmith to agree to teach them as they guarded their profession secrets like clans guarded their techniques. "Does he have a preference?"

"He originally seemed to like the Katana while we were in Fire, but soon fell in love with the Chokuto when we reached Snow Country."

"How is he?"

"High-Adept, Low-Expert but nowhere near Master. His skills are there, but he still has a tendency to use flashy moves rather than a more basic one that would do the same job with less effort." Sasuke wasn't as bad as before when he first started teaching him, but he still slipped and fell on old habits easily.

"Most Uchiha were like that. The tendency was probably breed into them." deadpanned Kakashi. He had clashed horribly with the rare Uchiha who made it into ANBU. The flashy moves they wanted to use jeopardised the mission more often than not. Itachi had been the only sensible one of the lot.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he knew Ryuu wouldn't tell him most of what Sasuke knew as a safety measure, but whatever information he was willing to part with was appreciated.

"I've gotten him to the point of Adept in both Healing and a variation of Uchiha Taijutsu. The rest you can have fun discovering on your own." Harry smirked when he said that, making Kakashi nervous. Ryuu had some trick planned for him. He really didn't want to find out what it was. Maybe he should take a mission away from the village for a while?

"So…seen Gamakichi anywhere?"

0-0-0-0

Leaving the rest of team 7 behind, Harry and Sasuke retired to a hotel to organise what they would do form now on. After all these years together it had just turned into a habit for them to get a hotel room together when they entered a village.

"What did you tell Kakashi-sensei?"

I told him the basics of your skill in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and medical Ninjutsu. He doesn't know about your Fuuinjutsu –which you should keep hidden- skills or what Jutsu's you know. Be careful who you trust with what you know, even the Hokage."

"Why?" shouldn't the Hokage know what he could do?

"The person you tell may tell another or write it down to be found by someone who's not trustworthy."

"And the Kage?"

"The reports Itachi has received indicate that while she may be a skilled medical-nin, her judgment skills are poor for a Hokage and she has a vendetta against the Uchiha clan as a whole for what happened to her grandfather." Some of the reports Itachi had told him about had made him want to march to Konoha and strangle the vain idiotic bitch.

"Wha-"

"There was a mission last year where a Genin was promoted to Chunin while in the field where both of the former Genin's teammates had died." Deadpanned Harry, trying to reign in his temper over the incident. It was the one that hit him the most out of everything he'd read and heard from others.

Sasuke was still confused.

"While rare, a field promotion is not unheard of."

"Nothing happened for a month or two after the promotion, until she was placed on another team. Selected, due to her glowing recommendations from her academy sensei and Jonin sensei, she was placed in charge of taking a Genin team on a field mission outside of the village while their own sensei was in the hospital. All Genin died during that mission.

She fled instead of protecting her team when they were engaged by enemy shinobi hired by their own client. The client who hired the Konoha team had deliberately mislabelled the mission rank the same way your own mission to Wave was mislabelled." Harry continued, despite the ill look Sasuke was sporting. "It was later revealed the Jonin who had promoted her was sleeping with her, and the reason why her teammates had died was because instead of being on lookout like she was supposed to, she was having promotion sex with her sensei while a pair of missing-nin had their fun with her teammates."

"The Genin?"

"Your mission to Wave…who first engaged the enemy?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Who engaged the Demon Brothers?"

"…" he couldn't remember; he knew he and Naruto had a go but couldn't remember who actually fought them and who provided backup.

"All but Sakura engaged them from what Kakashi informed me. Why is that?" he knew he was being mean to Sasuke right know, but he needed to make sure Sasuke didn't trust his superiors so blindly now that he was back in Konoha. ROOT would take advantage of that in a heartbeat, as they had with Itachi when he was a child.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't know.

"Kakashi assessed the identity and skill range of the opponents when he first engaged them. Determining them to possess the skill range of Low-Chunin, he allowed his Genin charges the opportunity to engage an enemy they had the skill and mindset to defeat; despite them being Chunin. Kakashi made his own decision regarding how to handle the situation, but not once did he abandon you or your teammates.

She abandoned her charges in order to save herself. Instead of just going off two scraps of paper, the Kage should have noticed the girl was pretty and didn't display the basics of what the reports intail and sought another opinion from a female shinobi rather than a pair of guy's who think with the wrong head!"

Leaving Sasuke with his thoughts, Harry left to go find some dinner for them both and cool off. This habit was becoming routine, but much like himself Sasuke needed time to work his way through the new information before asking more questions.

0-0

When Ryuu-sensei returned and Sasuke saw what he had bought back for him he supressed a groan, "Raman?" deadpanned Sasuke, wondering if Ryuu-sensei had conspired with Dobe or Kakashi-sensei on this.

"I thought you'd like your first meal back to be a taste of home." Replied Harry cheekily, before presenting his next item "I also bought tomato puree so you can give yours a tomato taste~!"

Sasuke twitched. Ok, Ryuu-sensei could be forgiven for his slight. This time.

0-0

The next morning, Sasuke was woken from his pleasant dream when Ryuu-sensei made a mad dash in order to pay tribute to the Porcelain Gods. Again.

"You should go see a healer. This has been going on for the past week already! If it really was food poisoning, it would have passed in three days!" grumbled Sasuke irritably. He was not a morning person.

"I'll be fine, it'll pass~" called Ryuu-sensei weakly from his new alter. Sasuke didn't believe him one bit.

0

Entering the hospital under a henge, Sasuke asked to speak with one of the healers. It was a slow morning so it didn't take long for one to arrive.

"Potu-san?"

"Hai" following the healer into his office, Sasuke noticed he was a civilian healer.

"What can I do for you?"

"One of my teammates has been sick for the past week and a half, but refuses to see a healer. If I describe the symptoms, will you be able to tell me if it's serious?" asked Sasuke bluntly.

"It would only be a ruff guess without seeing the patient." Said the healer, deducing the patient was shinobi by the refusal to see a healer. It was a common problem with that lot.

Sasuke agreed to this before describing the symptoms he had noticed; the vomiting, the cravings, stomach cramps, and the odd fluctuating chakra just to name a few.

"And you're sure they weren't poisoned?" questioned the healer, already suspecting the answer.

"Positive." He knew his sensei was immune to poison.

"Then the only thing I can think of that has all those symptoms you're described, is that your teammate is pregnant." He really hoped this situation hadn't come about due to a mission. He knew many of the medic-nin in the mental ward housed young women and men, not only shinobi, who had been driven mad by those 'incidents'.

Pregnant?

The healer chuckled.

Pregnant!

0-0

Walking back to their hotel room, Sasuke was deep in thought. As far as he was aware only the Sen Clan of Whirlpool had possessed the ability. And even then it was the result of a Jutsu! His plans would need to change. He needed to get conformation! Opening the door to their room after a quick knock, Sasuke found his sensei studying one of his stolen Kumo scrolls; the man seemed to swipe at least three scrolls from every village they passed through. With the healer's words in mind, Sasuke came to a decision.

"Why don't you visit a toad summons healer? Go back to the mountain for a visit?" watching Ryuu-sensei tilt his head in thought, Sasuke did his best not to squirm as he waited.

Finally, Ryuu-sensei nodded.

"It's a good idea. Mia is the one who's been healing me for the last few years after all." He still hated hospitals, but he knew he may need a healer for whatever was wrong with him; His magic had been acting odd lately. "Would you like to accompany me to the Mountain or remain on Konoha?"

"I'll come with. It'd be interesting." Plus he wanted to know as soon as possible if what the healer said was true. He also needed time to adjust his plans. "What do you want me to do next?"

"With the Chakra adhesion exercises, replace the leaf with a pebble of stone or metal. When you can hold the pebble like you can the leaf, start switching what you use and even try using both at the same time." Using a heavier object would increase the difficulty, but when Sasuke mastered this new exercise, he'd be able to keep his travel bag attached without straps.

"Why do you put so much emphasis on control?" inquired Sasuke curiously, Harry leaned back as he thought of the best way to explain; now that he was older Sasuke wouldn't accept the normal academy answer others were given; Sasuke knew he didn't do anything without a reason. All the seemingly random and useless things he had taught him like -tea ceremony- played a role in teaching more 'useful' techniques. Finally, he decided it was just easier to give an example.

"Exploding Tags, what would you say would be the sign of a well-made tag?"

"Stability and power." Answer Sasuke, wondering where this was going as Ryuu-sensei just nodded his head in agreement.

"How is this achieved?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Correctly drawn seals and chakra." he may be making his own seals now but he knew he was much better at the practical rather than the theory. Harry sighed.

"Both are somewhat correct. The correct answer is control. A tag with too much chakra is unstable -no matter how well drawn the seal- while on the other hand too little chakra will render the tag hardly more effective than paper. A balance is required for the tag to work perfectly.

We work on our control because each jutsu and seal requires different amounts and consistencies of chakra. Without proper control, -much like I hear your friend Naruto does- you could waste all your chakra on a jutsu you only needed a fraction of the power to perform, weakening you. The same can be said if you use too little." Rummaging through his bag, Harry found the scrolls he was looking for. Throwing them over, Sasuke caught them easily.

"What are these for?"

"Scrolls on Healing and Herbology. I want you to memorise both text paying particular attention to poisons and their antidote. That scroll on healing contains techniques on the identification of unknown toxins." He also made note to go through his scrolls and find one on seals, now that he knew Sasuke needed more work on the theory. "Go through them once with your normal eyes and once with your Sharingan." If his theory worked it'd mean Sasuke would be able to semi-memorise the text using his Sharingan like he would a technique.

0-0-0

Cornering their target the next day at the Raman stand he'd bought dinner at last night. Harry got straight to the point while Sasuke remained a step behind. They already had their belongings sealed in their main arm seal.

"Hey Naruto! Can you summon Gamakichi for me?" questioned Harry, catching Naruto off-guard at the request.

"Sure. What do you need him for?" inquired Naruto curiously. Ryuu-sensei shrugged.

"A lift." When Ryuu didn't elaborate further, Naruto just shrugged as well and did as requested. When the smoke cleared, a not-so-little-anymore Gamakichi stood. Reaching up to Harry's hip now instead of his shins.

"Hiya Ryuu! Long-time no see!"

"Hi Gamakichi" greeted Harry, "Do you mind me and Sasuke using your reverse summon to go home? I need to see Mia."

"Mia?! Are you hurt?" shrieked Gamakichi before starting to check Ryuu over like a mother hen; Ryuu only went to Mia when he had no choice! That he was willingly going meant Ryuu was worried about something serious.

"Not as far as I am aware, but something's off and I'd like to get it checked out."

Gamakichi nodded queasy with worry before holding out a 'hand' for Ryuu and his charge to hold onto. Nodding his goodbye to Naruto, Gamakichi cancelled Naruto's summon, returning home with his passengers.

Seeing Mt Myouboku for the first time in three years, Harry was happy to be home. While Sasuke was looking around curiously, but didn't stray from Ryuu-sensei's side.

"Yo, Kisai!" turning, Harry found Bunta hopping towards him with Ma and Pa, while Sasuke looked confused. Running to give everyone a hug and spin Ma and Pa around, Harry filled them in on what he'd been doing the past few years while Gamakichi took off to find Mia.

0-0

"Gamakichi said you needed to see me little Kisai?" inquired a small blue toad of their adopted human, currently in a strange hug-fest with the children of their clan who had passed the tadpole stage. Instead, she was answered by the boy who Gamakichi thought was Kisai's adopted son. She was inclined to agree; Kisai wouldn't bring a friend here, and the boy was too young for Kisai's taste in lovers. Listening as the boy relayed all the symptoms he had noticed, she was amused to note it was far more then she would have gotten out of Kisai without pulling teeth in the process.

"-the healer I asked in Konoha said it sounded like Ryuu-sensei was pregnant." Finished the boy awkwardly, probably wondering if she'd believe him.

"The symptoms you described certainly match." Eyeing her future patient critically, she tried to remember what she knew of male pregnancies from before Uzo fell; he did come from another world so she couldn't discount the possibility of natural conception.

"What has Kisai been teaching you? Your bodies humming" it was if the boy was coated in several layers of chakra barriers.

"Enhancing my abilities through chakra control. Can you help him or not?" demanded Sasuke. Worried for his sensei.

"Sure I can dear. YO KISAI! GET YOUR ASS HERE SO I CAN HAVE A LOOK AT YOU!" Mia finally yelled, causing Kisai to freeze before detangling himself and quickly making his way over. No one left Mia Gama waiting when she was yelling.

Settling before Mia, Harry waited paitently as she ran her glowing green webbed 'hands' all over his body. He still didn't like healing chakra because of its resemblance to the wizarding death magic he used to be constantly dodging. But he trusted Mia.

"It seems your son is correct Kisai. You pregnant."

"Pregnant?" that didn't sound right. Maybe he misheard? Looking to Sasuke he noticed the boy looked a bit constipated…or swallowed something sweet. At least for him.

"Yes."

Apparently not.

"Pregnant?" seeing her nod to him patiently, Harry wondered when the world had gone crazy on him. guys getting pregnant!

"Pregnant…" his world suddenly went dark. Who turned the lights off?

"He fainted? Seriously!?" demanded Mia to somebody.

0-0

Ryuu Kisai –as he was known in this world- was floating. He wanted to stay like this, but knew there was something he needed to do… pushing his was to consciousness stubbornly –even if he forgot the why-, he could tell when he woke the room he was in was dark, and he could hear a dawn chorus outside, birds were annoying like that he decided. They sometimes liked to start up a racket up hours before the sun was peaked on the horizon. They were sadists like that. Except for Hedwig that is…Hmm…maybe not.

Rolling over, Harry saw the smooth walls of Mt Myouboku staring back at him. When had he fallen asleep?

"You up yet baka?" turning, Harry found Mia weaving a little away from him with Sasuke crashed on the couch.

"hmm…strange dream…" he finally decided.

Mia gave him _the look_. As in the _you've-fucked-up-and-lost-your-brain-in-the-process _look_._

"Ok~ not a dream." Scratching his head, Harry tried to muddle his brain through the new information "How?" he finally inquired.

"How should I know. Maybe ask that Sirius you told us about befre you went and fainted on us."

Sirius…good idea!

"Do you think Gamakichi or one of the messenger toads could fetch him?" inquired Harry, just rolling with the punches right now; he knew teleportation techniques weren't good for witches who were carrying, but he didn't know the risks for guys. "If this is because of my magic he'll know more than us." Looking from Mia to Sasuke, who was now standing in the corner watching him and Mia, looking stiffer then he had ever seen him in the last few years.

Sasuke folded his arms and didn't say anything when he noticed Ryuu-sensei look at him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to the idea; mainly because he didn't know how he felt or what to do about this whole thing. His sensei was pregnant. With his brothers child! He'd sent the needed letters for his plan –with a few alterations- but didn't know whether his plan would work in time for their return.

"How did you know you hadn't been poisoned?" demanded Mia as she looked through a file. Probably his.

"I could feel something was going on through my magic, but couldn't work out what." Harry Shrugged; He knew whatever was going on wasn't harmful so let it be; until he got the morning sickness that is.

"Of course you sensed it! You're a sensor!" hissed Mia, voice very much like slate boulders right now in her ire.

Mia was pissed…Maybe he should run?


	14. Run

Meditating in on a boulder situated in the middle of the underground lake. Thinking about his situation and trying to plan accordingly with integrating his new situation with his current plans. Harry guessed this was just part of being a Ninja, rolling with the punches and making the best of a bad situation, he certainly seemed to excel at it with all the practice he had under his belt.

"You're teaching the boy Senjutsu" accused Mia from the far side of the lake. Sitting down to 'meditate' herself after just having disturbed his own meditation.

"I'm just preparing him right now." Admitted Harry unrepentantly, he knew the Toad Sennin was preparing Naruto in the art as well.

"Summons?"

"He's signed three." Normally with Senjutsu the shinobi was taught by the sage summon; granting the shinobi the same characteristic's as the summon they learned from as the nature chakra was saturated with the chakra of the summon while they were learning.

"That's a dilemma" admitted Mia, before signing "How far along is he?"

Why was Mia always such a chatterbox whenever he was trying to meditate? "Last stage before gathering. I've gotten his reserves big enough to start the final process but his patience is still below what is required." He'd need to teach him some elemental jutsu basics as well before Sasuke even attempted to start his gathering. He knew the way he was teaching it was slow but it was the least dangerous road he knew.

"Hmm…Gima-chan left an hour ago. She should be reaching that Sirius character of yours in a few days."

"Thank you Mia-sensei" thanked Harry, hearing her give a final 'Hmpt' before they both settled in to meditate and passively gather nature chakra.

0-0-0

**Bang. Whack. Thump.**

Poking his head out of the toad library, Sasuke saw what amounted to a small army of young toads gathering leafs under the direction of Ryuu-sensei…oh boy. What was sensei up to now?

"You should go down tadpole." Turning, Sasuke found one of the water toads standing in the doorway, "Lessons about to start."

"Lesson?"

"Yes, Kisai-chan's been studying scrolls again." Mumbled the old toad before hopping off somewhere after saying his piece, Sasuke sighed before standing himself. Walking through the open window, Sasuke jumped the last few feet.

"What you teaching Ryuu-sensei?" called Sasuke as he fell, gaining Ryuu-sensei's attention easily.

"Elemental Chakra and Raw Chakra Manipulation Sasu-chan!"

"Been in the Uzushio scrolls again?" asked Sasuke, long used to the nickname Ryuu had used in public when they were dressed as girls; Sasuke as Sasu-chan and Ryuu as Hari-chan.

"Yep! Now everyone grab a leaf and sit down." As the children followed his instructions Harry sat down himself. "We are going to concentrate on recognising the element of water first as it's the easiest to see the results. The aim of this exercise is to extract water droplets from the leaf itself. You'll know you've achieved this when you have water on the surface of the leaf and the leaf itself becomes brittle and dry."

"Why are we learning water? Why not fire? Waters everywhere!" exclaimed one young toad.

"Hmm…We may have an abundance of clean water here, but places you'll visit when you're older aren't likely to; especially Wind country. When this element is mastered you won't need to risk your position finding a water source, but simply use the water element to draw the water floating in the atmosphere into a concentrated form, which you can then drink." He'd seen the kiri-nin do it often enough when he was visiting Sirius. Instead of vacating their position the ANBU watching them gathered bite sized orbs of water from the atmosphere in order to drink. "Any more questions?" no one answered. "Begin!"

By the time they were interrupted three hours later, more than one leaf had been set on fire and half the kids were now asleep.

"Yo Gaki! Sirius and his mate is here"

"Be right there!" unfolding his stiff legs, Harry turned to Sasuke, who looked like he was more than ready to murder his poor little leaf "You want to come Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Great!"

Walking to the welcoming area with Sasuke where visitors were received on the mountain, Harry wondered what he should expect. When he was no longer running on auto pilot and the shock wore off he had a feeling he'd neuter a few key individuals; namely Itachi and Sirius.

0-0-0-0

**Few Days Ago, Kiri**

Just as he was about to hand in some paperwork on Genin missions he had overseen to his lovely fiancé -and soon to be wife- the smoke of a summons appeared in the middle of his fiancé's office.

"The presence of Sirius Black is requested to appear at Mt Myouboku at the request of Ryuu Kisai, known to Sirius Black as Harry Potter." Intoned the bored looking blue toad formally.

"Wha-" Began Sirius, only for Mei to slap her hand over his mouth to stop him from agreeing immediately.

"Do you have proof of your claims?" she demanded, knowing her idiot fiancée would go off like an idiot when Ryuu was involved.

"Ryuu-sama only said to mention the word '_Padfoot'_ should you ask."

"What's wrong with Bambie?" demanded Sirius, scared for his godson. If he was actually asking for help for himself shit had hit the fan badly.

"An unexpected situation suspected to be brought about by your shared bloodline limit has occurred. Ryuu-sama will explain more in-depth when you arrive."

"Mei?"

"Of course I'm coming!" seeing Sirius raise an eyebrow she scowled. "Unless you don't want any for the next two years, get your head out of the gutter!" with that fierce declaration Sirius paled, while Mei set about preparing everything for a few days leave.

0-0-0

"Should I be worried about you replacing me Ryuu? And with my own Brother!" queried Itachi loudly in amusement, waking Ryuu. He had just arrived and been directed to Ryuu's room by one of the toads to find his lover and his little brother snuggled together.

"Just get in here smartass" grumbled Harry good-naturedly as he made room for Itachi. Settling in once more with the added loss of room, both men soon settled in to have a nice siesta; before they would be woken with Sasuke's screams.

0-0

"Why kill the children of our clan?" inquired Sasuke the next morning in a small voice, it had haunted him since the massacre had occurred. Before that day he had remembered Itachi was always very fond of small children.

"I didn't." Admitted Itachi, still haunted by the sight of his clans children slaughtered when he had not long before used a Genjutsu to put them to sleep. "The agreement was that I was to kill the Genin and older clan members while the youngest clan members were not to be harmed, but Madara and the three ROOT members had a different idea in the end. The only reason I think they let you live when I had fled was because I had already threatened the leader of ROOT beforehand to insure your safety from the man." He had never meant for Sasuke to know this, but Ryuu had tied his hands on the matter; he couldn't erase Sasuke's knowledge now without destroying his mind; too much time had passed and Ryuu had taught Sasuke how to create a barrier _within_ his mind as well. Halting his plan in two tiny moves; telling Sasuke the truth and preventing him from making Sasuke forget. Ryuu was very lucky he didn't know where he was at the time he had received that particular letter.

"They didn't kill the kids" Harry said offhandedly, making both brothers snap to attention and stare at Ryuu as he cleaned the morning dishes.

"What do you mean?"

"ROOT took them. It was in the file I decoded" looking at Itachi and Sasuke, both looked shocked. "You didn't know?"

"Wha-What did the file say?" demanded Sasuke, while Itachi was still trying to process everything; he was more emotionally involved than Sasuke as he still remembered the children and their bodies.

"The first file talked about the massacre and how the bodies of the adults were split between Madara and ROOT while ROOT claimed all living children with the exception of Sasuke due to an agreement with a third and fourth party Weasel and an unnamed Sennin. Then there was a file with a number of reports and observations regarding experiments and training of the Uchiha children -who are all stripped of their original name and had their memories sealed."

"What was the main objective?"

"The leader of ROOT wanted his own private army of mindless Uchiha from what I could gather."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. I only went in for Itachi's file and only read that extra bit because it was in the same scroll." He didn't need to tell them he'd used a translation spell to read it. He was surprised Itachi wasn't aware of this with how good the man was at using other peoples spy networks and the fact he was a member of ROOT himself. Dragging Itachi and Sasuke into a hug "Don't blame yourselves for not knowing what you know now. Figure out what you want to do now that you both know." Giving one last squeeze Harry went to go collect silk squares off Ma.

0-0

"I had these made for you" admitted Itachi, handing Sasuke an ornate box. He had Sasori make it for him after Ryuu had informed him Sasuke had been successful in copying the basics of Suna's Puppetry techniques. Watching Sasuke inspect the little ornate dolls before lifting the lid to get to the second department he couldn't help regretting all the birthdays he had missed. "Ten marionettes and twenty practice dolls; Ryuu said you'd picked up the skill when you visited Suna." Seeing Sasuke nod before trying to identify the dolls Itachi decided to help.

"Madara and his wife and brother during the warring clans era" picking up three dolls dressed in the traditional Uchiha main house clothing he laid them out for Sasuke to inspect more closely.

"Why Madara with what he's done?"

"I do not believe they are the same Madara. The Madera I meet hides his face and isn't all that powerful for what he should be." For someone who's supposed to come from a time when mountains could be levelled and valleys made in a single swing, and he couldn't even make more than ten clones? Not plausible. The man's Sharingan is also different to what was recorded in the Uchiha Library.

"The others?"

"First and second Hokage and the seconds wife in the traditional clothing worn by the main Senju house" pulling each out as he told Sasuke who they were Itachi continued, "this is the first Hokage's wife in traditional Uzamaki clothing for nobility. Kakashi in traditional Hatake, Naruto in traditional Uzamaki and Ryuu in a combination of traditional Black and Potter clan head battle dress."

"What's with all the white?" Ryuu-sensei's dolls clothing was white with black, blue and red highlights. It was too bright and pretty in his opinion for a battlefield.

"All the better to see the blood of our enemies." Declared Ryuu-sensei ominously as he made his way over to them with his notebook on seals, "during battle the blood that lands on the outfit marks the white more easily, the darker the red the more fear our enemies feel at the site of us. During war Blacks are known as Blood Dancers which is where the white practice comes in, while Potters are known as Wind Weavers which is where the colours come from." Sitting down beside the pair Harry started working on his notes while the others continued to look at dolls.

"What are you working on?" inquired Sasuke sometime later. The bonding time between him and Itachi was doing wonders for the boys patients.

"The fourth Hokage's Hirashin. The chakra in the air interferes too much to teleport safely in battle with my normal technique" not to mention if he could master this technique it would be much safer and faster than the Apparation variation he used now. "I have the theoretics thanks to Kumo's research during the last war but they didn't really know how to do the technique itself but Konoha did." Flipping over a few pages Harry came to his designs, "These are the ideas I had in mind" handing the books over both brothers perused the designs.

"Why not use a pre-existing seal?"

"Too dangerous for what I plan. I want to hide my seal everywhere but with the pre-existing seals then anyone who can use this technique would be able to use them."

"So what do you plan?" inquired Itachi, over the years he had noticed Ryuu liked to experiment with jutsu and seals. Especially chakra control exercises.

"I want to work a blood seal in but I need to be able to key others in." he had thought to use runes but he didn't know more than the basics. He'd need to wait for Sirius to arrive before he could see if he could use them.

0-0-0

Watching his two boys' spar Harry was proud when he discovered Sasuke could almost keep up with Itachi when he was going easy on him. Itachi was above Sennin-Rank in his eyes after all. Sasuke had the knowledge for the techniques he was performing but no battle experience which Itachi possessed in spades; he had kept Sasuke from most battles with B-Ranked or higher opponents in order to prevent injury for encase Orochimaru ever showed up and Sasuke would need to run. He'd also worked on expanding Sasuke's chakra reserves to the point it was now even stronger then Naruto's had been before they left –without Kyuubi-Kurama helping out- through mental training with the scrolls and chakra control exercises, and physical training with Sasuke's Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Balancing ones chakra perfectly in a 50-50 ratio gave one a denser chakra which yielded stronger results; Harder to control yes but worth it.

0-0-0

**Present **

Walking along the hall to the meeting point Harry sent one of the younger toads he met along the way to fetch Itachi and to warn him to be on guard when he arrived. No need to have Itachi mulled because he wasn't prepared for Sirius.

"What's happened? Where is Harry!" maybe Sirius was related to a banshee?

"I'm here Padfoot" called Harry as he entered the room, Sasuke hot on his heels. "No need to terrorise everyone" he saw Sirius had been pacing while Mei, Mia and Gama were seated comfortably. As soon as Sirius saw him he was latched onto.

"Do you know if it's possible for a male to become pregnant?" inquired Harry calmly before Sirius could get going. Causing Sirius to loss his wind in shock.

"Who?" demanded Sirius breathlessly.

"You first" best to get the information out of him while he was still in shock and not ranting.

"Male Purebloods and some powerful half-bloods have the ability through magical evolution to naturally have kids. But you only retain the ability through adulthood if penetrated within your teenaged years and even then it'd have to be regularly until magical maturity to support the magical development." Mumbled Sirius somewhat to himself but everyone heard him as they were that quiet.

"You'll be happy to know Ryuu-chans got twins on the way then." Declared Mia, causing Sirius to faint dead away after he realised who she was talking about.

With Sirius out cold Itachi finally stepped out of his hiding place. "Pregnant?" inquired Itachi, this was the first he was hearing about it. Sasuke's letter had only ordered him to come to the Toad Mountain, not why.

"I started getting sick as while back after Rive Country, when Mia checked me out she informed me I was carrying"

Itachi nodded calmly before turning around and marching swiftly from the room. Shocking the occupants.

As he reached his and Ryuu's room, a massager toad appeared at his side.

Jiraiya had sent a letter. Informing him that his cover was blown as Sasuke had sent a letter to each country's Kage and his allies, as well as his own, informing them about the true happenings of the massacre and ROOT just before he had arrived.

Sasuke had told them everything he knew.

If he didn't have to hide now he'd go back and strangle him.


	15. Miffed

"You're still a bit miffed with Sasuke aren't you?" it had been three days since he'd tracked Itachi down, he had been hiding from him in the roof of the forbidden section of the library. It was a good hiding spot if not for the fact Harry had full access and Gama had tattled on him. When he did finally catch him he had stunned Itachi before feeding him a magical truth serum and interrogated him about what he thought of the babies. He was happy with the answers and cackled evilly over why Itachi had made a run for it; he apparently remembered vividly how scary his own mother had been with Sasuke when the hormones had kicked in.

A day later after the effects had worn off Itachi had tracked Sasuke down.

"My covers blown completely now; I can't talk my way out of this one Ryuu." Itachi sighed. All that work was now down the drain. He couldn't help thinking Sasuke had planned it this way.

And he would be right.

"Wanting to be someone you're not is a waste of the person you are Itachi. Even for a mission. You've wasted enough years of your life for Konoha, focus on what family you have left, focus on freeing the children ROOT has taken and clearing your name." seeing Itachi was still brooding, Harry decided he should share that little piece of information he had found a while back; he may not know about it just as he didn't know about the children. Itachi was blinded by his duty to Konoha and his own form of arrogance after all.

"Do you know what actually set the Uchiha's off to start the coup?"

"They felt they were entitled and cheated out of the seat of Hokage." Responded Itachi automatically, mind still preoccupied.

"…that's what was assumed by those who didn't know, but it'd not the real reason they planned It." explained Harry, trying to lead Itachi to the realisation much like he did when trying to teach Sasuke; helping them make the connections tended to yald beter results rather than just telling them the answer.

"What do you mean?" if Itachi was a cat his ears would have been perked up at that.

"There was a 'Hunter' hunting the Uchiha even before you were born Itachi. They were frightened and reacted in the only way they knew how when they didn't know who they could trust. I found this letter while in Whirlpool addressed to the last Uzamaki head from an Uchiha head." Handing over the letter Ryuu waited as Itachi read it.

_Head of the Clan of Uzamaki, Kisa Uzamaki_

_We of the Clan of Uchiha ask of you advice during our time of need. There lurks a hunter still in Konoha village hunting those of my clan. Children do not return when they leave the compound while others disappear from their beds. Our shinobi are found blind and deaf with silence seals or never heard of again._

_Probing along the Konoha spy network has brought us to the Clan of Sarutobi and their branch house of Shimura. But their number of clansmen the two hold even surpasses the Hyuga and Nara Clans, so finding the hunter has proven impossible. What we do know is the hunter is protected by the current Hokage_ _Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_We seek advice on how to proceed in this matter._

_Head of the Clan of Uchiha, Fuqua Uchiha_

Harry saw Itachi had finished reading, "From what I can gather it wasn't long before Whirlpool fell into war and communication between the two stopped" platting a strand of Itachi's hair as he let Itachi think through this new bit of information Harry contemplated whether or not he would notice if he tried to cut his hair…

Probably.

0-

The letter explained so much about the behaviour he had observed of his clan compared to the other clans. The paranoia and suspicion of his clan to outside shinobi was well known in the village. The fact that ROOT kidnapped the Uchiha children after the massacre was also a large bullseye as to who the perpetrator his grandfather was looking for was.

He knew his grandfather was assassinated ten years before his birth.

Orochimaru was chased from the village when he was five.

There was no such thing as a coincidence.

0-0-0-0

_**Code of the Uchiha Shinobi**_

_The protection of comrades comes before the mission._

_Prepare for all possibilities. Even the impossible._

_There is no time for mercy on the battlefield._

_Display false emotions to unknowns._

_Never reveal your Clan name to an unknown._

_Do not be ashamed to pretend to be what you are not._

_Do not blindly follow authority. _

_Don't piss off Ryuu-sensei._

_Don't piss off Itachi. _

Writing the last rule Sasuke shuddered. Ryuu-sensei had encouraged him to make his own let of shinobi rules like Naruto instead of blindly following Konoha's code. It was a short list so far but every lesson in it had saved his life at some point. No matter how stupid it had sounded in the beginning.

_The protection of comrades comes before the mission._

Kakashi and Ryuu-sensei had taught him this, though he was still learning it fully. So far he would only put Itachi, Ryuu and Naruto before a mission. He was still iffy on Kakashi and Sakura. He didn't trust them to do the same.

_Prepare for all possibilities. Even the impossible._

When Ryuu-sensei was involved anything was possible. Even flying pigs apparently. (Ryuu-sensei had been drunk at the time)

_There is no time for mercy on a battlefield._

During a fight a few years ago he had turned his back on an opponent thinking he was unconscious. He would have been pierced clean through with the guys battle-axe if Ryuu-sensei hadn't noticed and saved him in time. Once the smoke of the battle had cleared Ryuu-sensei had told him it was safer for him to kill his opponent while he was down rather than let him get back up only to kill him later.

_Display false emotions to unknowns._

This was a lesson he had learnt from watching Naruto growing up and later Ryuu-sensei. By projecting false emotions Naruto protected himself and Ryuu-sensei fooled others into thinking he was weaker then he actually was. He wasn't very good at it yet by Ryuu-sensei said he'd get better at it if he took more time to people watch when he returned to Konoha.

_Never reveal your Clan name to an unknown._

This one Ryuu-sensei drilled it into him after the amount of times they'd had to make a run for it at a village gate as soon as the word Uchiha had slipped past his lips during the first year together.

_Do not be ashamed to pretend to be what you are not._

The ease which Ryuu-sensei switched from male to female clothing spoke volumes. Ryuu-sensei didn't possess an ounce of shame. When he'd asked why he'd been told he'd had to lose it quickly living in a snobby neighbourhood when you had to wear rags. He didn't really understand but he supposed it was something like Naruto's situation.

_Do not blindly follow authority. _

He only needed to look at Itachi to see the consequences of this. If he had listened to the council when he was younger he'd have a horde of fan girls as wives and a thousand kids by now. They only cared about quantity not quality.

_Don't piss off Ryuu-sensei._

_Don't piss off Itachi. _

These are both pretty self-explanatory. While Itachi-nii was happy to run you to your grave and leave it at that, Ryuu-sensei has a vengeful streak a mile wide; until he thinks you've suffered enough you may as well go naked because your clothes would have been soaked in itching powder and your boxers replaced with girls lacy panties. At least Ryuu-sensei didn't believe in messing with someone's food or drink.

Now, laid up in bed after Itachi-nii's gruelling training session Ryuu-sensei was sat before him and had given him as pile of different sized silk squares as well as a drawing set and scroll on musical instruments.

"Elemental Manipulation requires a great amount of imagination and eye for detail on the casters part." Pointing to the art kit he'd gotten Sasuke, Harry continued, "I want you to learn how to draw, develop your own style, experiment. There are rare jutsu's you can perform if you have this skill" he pushed the silk squares closer to Sasuke, he knew you were supposed to start with leafs but Sasuke should have the control by now necessary to skip that step as he had done himself, "just because you're laid up doesn't mean you can't practice; use your chakra to fold the silk into origami. And finally I want you to learn to play an instrument." Harry pulled the music scroll to the front "I've noticed Orochimaru's men use sound or air based attacks which you need to be able to counter by an understanding of how they work for each caster." By knowing a little about each instrument he'd know where to strike to end the jutsu, "When you re-enter Konoha proper you'll need to sit on the council, host events and work on raising the Uchiha name. To do this you need to learn to act like a Hyuga; you're passable for tea ceremony but lack in the department of floral language and music. At the moment if you tried to interact with other clan heads you'd be accused of being uncultured." It was a harsh truth but he knew the other major clans already had looked down on the Uchiha from Itachi, he didn't want to give them more reason to do so.

"Aren't they things only the women should know?" sulked Sasuke, he knew Ryuu-sensei would still make him learn it anyway but at least he'd taught him he could use his sharigan a few months ago to memorise everything. he just needed to watch someone play and he would be set.

"Yes and no. you're required to know all this as…" what's a good example? "Say three different clan heads or civilian council members sent you a gift basket with flowers attached. One bouquet contains Lavender, Foxglove, Red Carnations and a Yellow Lily. Another contains Lilac, Lily of the valley, Statice and Baby's Breath. While the last contains Alstromeria, Anemone, Bouvardia and Hydrangeas. Now tell me what you think of these combinations and what the sender is saying about you."

Sasuke remained quiet. He only knew he needed to run for the hills if a girl gave him a red rose.

"The first bouquet is telling you he thinks very poorly of you to the point of distain, the second that they think of you as a 'useless child that should stay out of adult business', while the third is looking forward to working together with you and has faith in your abilities for the future planned endeavour. With you not knowing what each flower means if you perused the first two you'd look a fool and shame your clan while disgracing the third as it proves to others he made a mistake in his judgment of you."

"Why not say it to my face rather than use these silly flowers?" demanded Sasuke, embarrassed. it was much simpler as far as he was concerned. Why send someone a gift if you don't like them?

"Politics are very rarely in the open where nobility is concerned. Even if Itachi is accepted back into Konoha and becomes the Clan Head you still need to know this regardless as you represent him and will be tested by the other clans for weakness."

"What about you? Won't you represent him as his wife?"

Harry blinked, blindsided by that remark. "Despite me carrying his children I am still male and cannot become Lady Uchiha as a result." Not that he'd want to be referred to as Lady Uchiha anyway. So weird. "At most I am thought of as a consort to your brother." Standing up after a moment Harry stretched before patting Sasuke's hair "I'll be back to check on you later with food. Try to get some rest and study a little until then."

Leaving the room Harry found Itachi waiting for him, making him sigh. These two… Walking down the hall to his own room Itachi quickly fell into step beside him.

"How is he?" Itachi inquired as soon as he'd closed the door. Harry just went and laid on the bed, Itachi soon joining him after a moment of hesitancy, before he finally answered his question.

"Sore. He's going to be laid up for a few weeks until his muscles recover as well as his chakra. It appears no permanent damage was caused but it he even does light exercise at the moment he could tear his muscles beyond repair."

"Hn"

"I know you were upset but you pushed him too far. His body still can't handle the ANBU training you just put him through." All was silent after that as Itachi sulked and silently chewed himself out. Even he knew he had went too far today in his anger.

Harry didn't let him stew for too long; just enough to get his point across.

"Despite the numerous injuries he acquired he did remarkably well." commented Harry offhandedly, dragging Itachi out of the depression he was walking his way into. When he realised this Itachi smiled.

"You really should be Lady Uchiha."

"Why's that?" inquired Harry in a sickenly sweet voice. Silently warning Itachi to tread lightly if he didn't want to lose anything vital.

"You equable us." Admitted Itachi, taking Ryuu's warning to heart, "The Uchiha Clan are known for being a temperamental bunch. It's the role of the Lady Uchiha to quiet our rash nature to keep us united." Quoted Itachi absently, remembering his Heir lessons, which now seemed like a lifetime ago. Originally it was mean to act as a warning that he needed to choose a strong wife wisely in order to balance his needs and the clans. While he loved his mother he knew she wasn't up to standard for a Lady Uchiha; she had let father walk all over her and bad decisions were made because of it. The Uchiha had no need for a weak Lady given their bloodline limits side effects.

Caging Ryuu in his arms Itachi closed his eyes. He needed a nap after this week's lot of turmoil.

0-0-0-0

**Elsewhere, Konoha**

Gathered in the Hokage's office stood a number of key individuals of the village. Their own individual letters sitting innocently before them on the Hokage's desk.

"Is it true?" inquired Naruto quietly; he didn't know whether this could be good or bad. Sasuke had sent it, but it also meant a traitor had been operating in Konoha for years.

Signing, Tsunade turned to her former ANBU, "Kakashi, you apparently knew him best during your time as ANBU. What are your thoughts?"

"It would explain Itachi's odd behaviour." especially the behaviour of the Kage and Uchiha at the time just before the massacre. "After the massacre many just assumed the war with Iwa and Kumo coupled with his ANBU duties destabilised him." admitted Kakashi as he thought back to that time, though really that time was a blur of one mission after another. Not for the first time he had to wonder; had he failed another teammate?

"Inoichi?"

"Itachi's last psych evaluation indicates he was a very stable, level headed individual with unfailing loyalty to Konoha and his younger brother Sasuke." Inoichi Yamanaka admitted. His wife was actually the one who had examined little Itachi during his last examination.

"Shikaku?"

"The Uchiha were always a very troublesome lot, but according to my clans archives about 50 years ago the Uchiha were sniffing around for a Hunter. Had all the clans with a bloodline antsy. They apparently haven't been the same since."

"Hunter? Were they looking to hire an assassin?" demanded Tsunade, could they have tried to hire one before doing the dead themselves?

"No Hokage. When a clan refers to a Hunter in their archives it refers to someone hunting their clan. Stealing children and scrolls normally. The Uchiha Clan Archives would no doubt have more detail on the matter." Too bad they couldn't access it due to the clan seals. The Uchiha had a bunch of nasty ones some members had used in the last war.

Tsunade decided she was getting too old for this. Worst of all the Uchiha brat made it so they had no real choice in how they handled the matter; admit and lose face or deny and lose the loyalty of the clans.

"Do you know why you were sent a letter Hyuga? As I remember it your clans are more likely to gauge each other's eyes out then help each other." Inquired Tsunade, headache increasing the more she heard. They hadn't even gotten to the ROOT matter yet. Minato had disbanded those lot years ago!

"There has been signs of a Hunter that has picked up over the years since the massacre." it was only the odd branch Genin, but it had been noticed since the disappearance rate was high even for shinobi. "Perhaps the boy knows this and thinks my clan can sympathise with his deceased family's plight." Intoned Hiashi calmly, the Uchiha and Hyuga had never seen eye to eye since the Hyuga clan had developed the Caged-Bird Seal and attempted to have it sealed on an Uchiha who had married into the clan.

Tsunade sighed. Trying to decide what to do. She'd lost most of the respect of her shinobi with that last incident with that girl, and it wasn't the first time she'd made a poor decision with assigning missions; she had spent too long away from the village to the point only her medical skills were truly sharp anymore. She'd been training since her appointment, but some things required experience, not just training. Normally the previous Hokage trained the new Hokage for a year before entering full retirement in order for the new Hokage to avoid the issues she was running into! Why did her stupid sensei go and die on her?

"Inoichi, you and Ibiki will need to interrogate all the ANBU but have Jiraiya search for seals before you do. Shikaku I want you going through the mission reports and archive for that time and all material pertaining to ROOT and Danzo…the other elders too." There was no way they weren't involved in this "Once the ANBU have been cleared move on to the Jonin and have the cleared ANBU search for traces of ROOT in the village."

"Hokage" questioned Kakashi, deciding to voice his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes?"

"Ryuu-chan was the one who most likely discovered this information and informed Sasuke. Perhaps contact him regarding this matter would be wise?"

"Why do you think that?" inquired Inoichi, he couldn't remember if he'd met the man but the name sounded familiar.

"While it may not seem like it at first Ryuu's greatest talent is infiltration. He's the one who acquired the scrolls from my mission to Lighting a few years back." he hadn't been able to set foot anywhere near the complex but Ryuu had waltz in and out without anyone being the wiser, scrolls in hand. "Ryuu probably snooped around while he was here a few years ago. He's a bit like when you try to keep Naruto from Raman, only with information."

"Is he dangerous? Will he sell our secrets?" demanded Tsunade, Kakashi just shrugged.

"Not if you don't become his enemy. If you do you may as well save yourself the trouble and kill yourself, as he's a believer in 'there are worse things than death' and can easily prove it. He's really just too curious but once he's satisfied he's happy and won't speak of it again."

"Troublesome" Shikaku voiced all their thoughts on one 'Ryuu' Kisai.

0-0-0-0

It was the last day Sirius and Mei could stay and Sirius was being difficult. Mei had had to help detach Sirius as the man refused to leave _his precious innocent godson _with the_ evil perverted Uchiha_. Purposefully forgetting at the time that said _precious innocent godson_ was not so innocent and currently carrying the_ evil perverted Uchiha's _children in his stomach. It was amazing how Sirius could go from mature Noble to temperamental two-year-old in the span of three seconds.

"Don't frown like that, or you'll get wrinkles like Pa." Harry pointed out to Itachi as they watched Rina reverse summon the pair back to Mei's office in kiri.

"He said you may need to be cut open Ryuu. No one I know can perform the operation and your godfather said himself he didn't know how to perform the procedure." There was a chance Harry could die during the delivery simply because they had no one who knew what to do; male caesareans were supposedly very different to female ones.

"I have strong magic so I'm sure the channel will develop as it's meant to." When Sirius had calmed down and regained consciousness he had explained what he knew of male pregnancies. They discovered the babies were developing within a 'sack' that acted much like a bottomless pouch, which was why he wasn't showing, and that they'd arrive three months early but developed as though they'd been in there for the full nine due to his magic. So they had around six months to prepare. The babies were supposed to travel through a 'channel' to safely and cleanly deliver the children, but there were supposedly cases where the bearer had too little magic at the time to form the channel.

"How do you think Sasuke is taking all this?" as far as he could tell Sasuke hadn't changed in his attitude with him, but he didn't know enough about how he interacted with Itachi before to make a sound decision.

"Very well." Itachi had noticed Sasuke was torn over his possessiveness. One minute he wanted to keep Ryuu to himself the next it was Itachi who was the possession. He remembered Sasuke had never been one to share with more than one person at a time. He was very happy that Sasuke had become so attached to Ryuu, as he was fully aware the situation could have taken a very different turn of events. If Sasuke was still blinded by their clans curse he had little doubt Sasuke would have attempted to kill Ryuu when he discovered the connection between them.

"Do you know what you'll do now that you've been discovered?"

"I'm still waiting for the other players to move before I make my own plans." Admitted Itachi, he couldn't move until they did or he'd risk moving the wrong piece.

"There's always Kiri. Mei wouldn't mind if you wanted to use her village as your new home." She'd probably be thrilled actually after her predecessor had either killed or run off all the Kekkei Genkai users. Harry knew Itachi wouldn't be happy but he'd be safe at least.

"Sirius?"

"He'll get over it once the babies are born." Cupping Itachi's cheek, Harry watched Itachi for his reaction to his next question "What about you? What do you think of all this?" when he'd asked before Itachi had been distracted by Sasuke's letters and panicking over possible mood swings. Now that Itachi has had time to think he wanted to know if the answer has changed.

"I still want both you and the children, but I worry for their safety." Pulling Harry to him Itachi whispered the next part to him "I am a wanted man Ryuu, what life can I give you? Our children?"

"Sirius thought the same when I was younger." Admitted Harry, while he understood the reasoning he'd never really forgiven Sirius for leaving him to the muggles.

"What did he do?"

"He abandoned me; I was beaten and starved by the ones I was trying to escape, while he safely hid in his fully protected mansion with friends." The arms around him tightened. "It was a long time ago now; most of my scars aren't from battle, but torture sessions from the people he left me with." it was only once he'd experienced the way people treated him here that he started to understand the way the muggles and wizarding world had treated him was wrong. He had fought in a war when he had no idea what he was protecting. He knew the cold hatred he felt for his previous situation could drown him if he lingered on it too long, so he changed the subject.

"You should teach Sasuke your clan's techniques while you have the chance."

"He hasn't read the family scrolls?" he's left them in the Clan's archives/temple before he'd left.

"He said most of the scrolls only open for the current head or heir. He'd need you to open the scrolls before he could read them. We don't know how long this calm will last."

"When he recovers fully"

"The theory can be learned first." Seeing Itachi getting ready to argue, Harry couldn't help thinking _Stubborn mule_ as they debated the merits of learning the theory first compared to after.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: A reviewer commented on the fact the homecoming was subdued in the last chapter. This is intentional as they both perceive there to be an enemy in Konoha and they don't know how to tell ROOT shinobi from normal ones yet. This is why their homecoming was quiet. Harry's stonewalling of Kakashi despite their relationship is because while Harry _is_ trying to protect Sasuke and they are both shinobi, they are also not comrades of the same village. Harry is still a shinobi of Mt Myouboku and Kakashi a shinobi of Konoha. Allies but not comrades.

Regarding Hedwig, not even Harry knows yet how she came to be in the Elemental Nations.

Harry's studying of the Uzushio scrolls…well, they're village scrolls not clan scrolls much like the forbidden scroll Konoha possesses, which is where Minato's technique is also stored. Neither techniques or scrolls are actual possessions of Naruto's parents and so Harry doesn't feel guilty for studying them.

Ryuu is Harry's nick/code name.

Crow is the code name Harry uses for Itachi.


	16. Konoha

Napping under a mature sakura, scrolls surrounding him, Harry was enjoying his nap after just finishing the theory for a large working blood barrier. He wanted whatever house he lived in with Itachi, Sasuke and the kids to be protected from intruders.

"Hatchling!"

Opening his eyes lazily, he spotted Hedwig heading for him. Sitting up, Harry wondered who had called him; he didn't recognise the voice.

"Hey girl, you see who called me?" inquired Harry sleepily when she landed on him. His brain felt like mush.

"That would be me Harry" commented Hedwig, amused at her sleepy Hatchling.

"I'm still dreaming" decided Harry after a moment, lying down again to nod off. Hedwig nipped him for his efforts.

"I'm back from training with the Owl Summons of this world. Did you hit your head again?"

He had but he wasn't going to admit it. Looking at Hedwig she looked like she could read the answer off his face. "Did you like it with the summons?" it was best to change the subject before he got nipped again.

"My time was agreeable there. How have you and your Hatchling faired while I was away?"

"Well enough. We've been training and doing research mostly. I'm also carrying two Hatchlings now." Admitted Harry happily, shocking Hedwig off her perch. "How are you here know that I can ask; You were on the other side of the veil when I left that side." It had bothered him for a while, but the worry was overshadowed by the joy of still having her with him.

"When you 'fell' I followed our weakened bond through the mist door. After I passed through the mist our bond became stronger and I tracked you easily to where I found you." Though to find her Hatchling and his mate mating was definably something she could have done without seeing. She was happy though for him to finally have a mate and he was definably happier here than in their home territory.

"I was unaware she could speak." Commented Itachi as he finished walking the last feet to Ryuu.

"It's a new development."

"The Toads informed me there was a visitor at the main meeting point." Itachi informed him, making Harry curious.

"Who?"

"Jiraiya"

0-0-0

Waiting in the main hall Jiraiya was annoyed. If what Tsunade had said was any indication he had lost his best informant because of the boy he was about to meet. The letter he had received was unsigned but apparently the one sent to Kakashi had been. It was a shame Ryuu was apparently teaching the boy Fuuinjutsu, as the boy had used it to prevent others from viewing the letters besides the intended.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" inquired Ryuu, curious but cautious. He had a feeling on why the Toad Sennin was here and apparently so did the elders if they had had him fetched.

"I'm here to see Sasuke Uchiha." Deadpanned Jiraiya, trying not to let his hostility show to the boys teacher. According to past reports the man could go toe-to-toe with S-Ranked missing-nin and still come out on top. The amount of bounties the toads had claimed on his behalf only added weight to the rumours.

"That won't be happening"

"Why!" demanded Jiraiya, indignant.

"I don't believe it would be wise for you to meet my student when ulterior motives such as pride are involved." Commented Harry, not worried about the old man getting anywhere near Sasuke at the moment as he'd already layer warded his apartment, not to mention it was located in the main village where Jiraiya couldn't actually enter; despite being a toad summoner Jiraiya wasn't a shinobi of Mt Myouboku were, despite being human, he was.

0-0

Harry calmly walked over to the empty couch in Sasuke's room and lay down. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. It really had been a terrible day and he didn't think it couldn't get any worse, but at the same time he expected it too. Jiraiya tried every trick in the book trying to get him to let him see Sasuke…at least it had been amusing to watch the man bounce off his wards and get told off by Ma, Pa and Gama.

"Why are you so tired?" inquired a voice from the bed.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Sasuke had just woken up. Sasuke was still confined to bed rest for the next few days, and then he'd have to start him on light exercises for a while.

"Jiraiya came for a visit. He's not happy with loosing Itachi as an informant." Harry informed Sasuke tiredly. The way Jiraiya had acted was odd. He wouldn't be letting the man anywhere near Sasuke until Sasuke has mastered Sage Mode because of that.

"Kisai?"

"In here~!" called Harry, recognising the voice and chakra as Mia's. Being a Senjutsu user made you a natural Sensor Type.

"Thanks for helping with Jiraiya Mia"

"You're welcome brat. Anything we can do?"

"Run interference between my Uchiha's and Jiraiya?"

"Done." Summoner or not no one acted like that to one of her tadpoles. The amount of power he had used to keep little Jiraiya at bay was too much. While Kisai had trained his mind he'd neglected to train his body. Admittedly he didn't neglect it, but he hadn't improved it as much as he could have while travelling these past years.

"Fu wants to see you at his place for training this week." At least he will once she has a word to him.

"Okay~"

0-0-0

_**Konoha**_

"What's the situation?" demanded Tsunade once Inoichi, Shikaku and Kakashi had entered and closed the door. She had wasted no time in erecting a secrecy barrier.

"The situation was worse than we anticipated." Shikaku admitted. They had expected to find one or two but the numbers they'd found were nowhere near what they'd expected. Tsunade sighed, she didn't know enough!

"Tell me what you've found out about ROOT." She demanded.

"ROOT itself was founded by Danzo, but we've found reports of odd disappearances prior to its founding in each of our clan archives as well as the public one. It's suspected Danzo either started his project prior to its official founding or he is continuing the work of another who has since died."

"Do we have any idea who the possible accomplice might be?"

"…" no one wanted to be the one who admitted what they suspected. Especially to Tsunade of all people.

"Well?"

"Hokage's Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi are the most likely accomplices we could find. Hiruzen was the one who approved ROOT as an ANBU division despite their being no need, while the string of suspicious disappearances started during Tobirama's time as Hokage."

Tsunade froze at Kakashi's blunt statement. It did not bode well when the two main suspects were your former sensei and your deceased uncle. She could see why they thought so though; they both had the power necessary to create and fund an operation like ROOT. Looking at the tally of Missing, she couldn't deny the number of the Uchiha Clan who had gone missing was alarmingly higher than the other clans. She knew her uncle a held no love for the Uchiha; it was actually a regular topic of argument when she was little. Reading along the Uchiha names, she came to one she never expected to see; _Yuki Uchiha, Bonded Wife of Madara Uchiha_.

Bonded.

She was frozen. The date of disappearance places her as having gone missing three months before Madara fought her grandfather. During the time her grandfather was away meeting with the other Kage's to discuss some treaty. When her uncle had been placed as regent until his return. She hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face, but the others in the room did notice.

"Tsunade?"

Looking up from Yuki Uchiha's name, she saw the concerned faces of her most trusted in Konoha. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before using her chakra to dull her emotions. She could break down at the implications later, not now. But still, she wanted them to understand her pain.

"What do you know of the Uchiha Clan's 'Curse of Hatred'?" she asked instead of answering Inoichi, she knew background was important to understanding.

"Only that it refers to when an Uchiha becomes too unstable or violent once they gain their Sharingan." Shikaku admitted reluctantly, the Uchiha were a very private clan; and no clan wished to air their faults…but he still would have liked more information given what was happening.

"In one respect you're right." Tsunade admitted, "They're a Clan that feels emotions strongly, which is only heightened when they achieve an active Sharingan. Before Konoha they were even known as the Clan of Passion, while the Senju where known as the Clan of Forests." She knew the Suna-nin still used the same identification system today. It worked brilliantly for confusing the shit out of people who were looking for a target. Pushing the sheet with Yuki's name towards them, she asked a question.

"Yuki Uchiha and Renji Uchiha; what is the difference between the two names, besides their date of disappearance and husbands." As they searched for the names and read, she pulled up memories from that time of before and shortly after her grandfather's death.

"The title 'Curse of Hatred' was started by my uncle. Before that it was known as the 'Curse of Passion'."

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage, but how do you know so much about the Uchiha Clan?" interrupted Inoichi, all this information was quite new to them and he couldn't help wondering where she'd learned it.

"My grandfather and Madara were best friends. And I spent a lot of time with my grandfather when he was alive. My grandfather was Madara's second Bonded." She admitted, many forgot how old she actually was because of her layered Genjutsu.

"What does Bonded mean Hokage?" Shikaku knew it must have been significant to have been placed in the Hokage's archive.

"Uchiha's…" she took a deep breath before she continued, she needed sake for this shit, "Think of a bonded like a mate, and the Uchiha like wolves. To remain stable the Uchiha naturally bond to their most trusted or combatable instinctually. The average number of Bonded is one but, while rarer; there have been plenty of accounts of an Uchiha Bonding to two people, like its suspected Itachi Uchiha did to Sasuke and Shisui Uchiha. Madara was unusual in that he possessed three Bonded."

"Does this Bonding require physical copulation?" Shikaku probed, intrigued at this new information, while Kakashi was busying analysing Obito's behaviour with different people.

"No. Family, Mate and Friend are the titles that would be associated with a Bonded within the Uchiha archives, while the Hokage archive uses Husband or Wife to refer to the Uchiha title of Mate to make it easier for non Uchiha's to understand." They were very much like the Uzushio Clan of Humimol her grandmother had told her about; each branch of the clan was incredibly private and bonded to the point it made it difficult for them to find partners who could accept their lifestyle and be accepted by their family. They were incredibly mellow like the Nara, but turned incredibly violent and vindictive when a bonded family member was threatened.

"What are the signs for each?"

"Bonded Friends normally start off as rivalries; you'll notice an unusual fixation on their rival, and they won't hesitate to put their life before theirs." Her grandfather had mentioned their competition with the pebbles, and the fact Madara had warned him about an ambush his father had planned despite the risk he would have been killed as a traitor by his family. "Family and Mate are similar in that there's a strong fixation, but where Family is more of a bond of equals, an Uchiha will protect their Mate and be much softer with them then others. It's unheard of for an Uchiha to abuse their Bonded and is not tolerated by the Clan.

I suspect this is why the Uchiha have never gotten along with the Hyuga." The Hyuga's were a huge clan simply because not many wished to marry into the clan. Those who did were mostly civilians and quickly put to work reproducing. Not many wished to have a Slavers Seal forced upon them or their children; originally the Caged Bird Seal was placed on the members of defeated rival Clan's, but sometime during the early founding they began placing the seal on their own clan's branch members.

Looking at the reports before her; disappearances, assassinations, suspicious missions…Tsunade knew. Her memories didn't lie. She knew what type of man her uncle was and knew she couldn't blind herself; if he had an enemy that was of no use anymore he got rid of them, and he didn't believe in having every mission request written down; only the mission report. And above all she knew he had loved Madara. It had amused her grandfather greatly when her uncle would pull Madara's 'pigtails' while Madara remained oblivious and got riled up. The first suspicious disappearance being that of Madara's wife was no coincidence. The death of Madara's brother before that even less so.

As much as she didn't want to defile her uncle's memory, she couldn't afford to have the future compromised by the past.

"Hokage Tobirama Senju is the most likely instigator. Sensei and Danzo were both students of his as well as squad members along with Homura and Koharu. Give me an overview on the ANBU."

"We had Jiraiya and another Fuuinjutsu specialist look at the ANBU members-"

"Why not just Jiraiya?"

"…" Inoichi, Shikaku and Kakashi exchanged at look; debating silently on who was going to tell her. Shikaku finally sighed, "Jiraiya was on the same team as you under the former Hokage. Due to our suspicions and his status as Konoha's Spy Master, we found it unlikely he didn't know about ROOT; which led to questions of his involvement." In a lot of things actually, "and why you weren't informed of it's existence. Because of this we had Ibiki and Inoichi clear an ANBU Fuuinjutsu specialist first. We are glad we did." Tsunade closed her eyes, was her whole team crooked?

"Continue."

"We had Jiraiya search their bodies first, before having our secondary Fuuinjutsu specialist search quietly in another room so as not to alert Jiraiya. It was discovered that a number of ANBU tattoos have had their loyalty and secrecy seals tempered with to change their loyalty from the Hokage to include Danzo. Those we suspect are members of ROOT also have a secondary secrecy seal located on their tongue."

"Medically?" Shizune was conducting the preliminary exams before she would conduct a more though examination and confirm her results herself. They'd decided on this in order to avoid rousing suspicion. Already they've had foreign shinobi sniffing around.

"It was noted that ROOT members are much paler then other shinobi. DNA testing has revealed a number of those suspected of being ROOT agents are children who have gone missing over the years from clans or missing orphans. Those who do not fall under these categories are from shinobi clans." Flipping to the next page Shikaku continued, "A number of experiments and alterations have been made to a large number of the found missing which includes genetic experimentation and implants which are alarmingly close to what Orochimaru conducted during his time in Konoha as an ANBU."

"Psychiatric evaluations have revealed unauthorised brainwashing of varying degrees in the majority of ANBU." Finished Inoichi for Shikaku, still unnerved with how blank many of the minds had been of those they knew were ROOT agents who were also classed as missing as children.

"What has been done with those who failed?"

"They are being kept sedated in T&I in order to prevent escape. Those who were cleared have returned to duty, while those with tampered seals have had their seals replaced with the correct array before being retested and returned to duty if they pass."

"The Jonin?"

"Those who failed had similar results to those in ANBU and most appear to come from shinobi clans. They are also being sedated in T&I. should the families come looking they are told the individual is currently on a mission."

"What of Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane?"

"They are explicit in a number of shady dealings along with Danzo. But the supply trade with shinobi and civilians seems to be their poison." Literally, "They mostly seem to be working on eliminating political opponents either through assassination or financial bankruptcy at the current time."

Thinking on their next viable plan of action Tsunade came to a decision.

"Flush the orphanage and Hospital next. I also want the Police force cleaned as well; the massacre could have been by Danzo to plant his ROOT members or sympathisers."

"Hai."

0-0-0

Arriving at Fu's cave Harry faired his chakra before entering.

"Took you long enough brat! Here" Fu threw what appeared to be some kind of short kimono. When he caught it, he noticed a sound coming from the material.

"Bells?"

"Yes bells! Put it on already!" Fu watched Kisai put on the Haori, Mia had already warned him that too much jarring movement could cause a miscarriage. So until the brat could walk and run without jarring a single bell he'd have to keep the brats exercises light.

"What's the bells for?" inquired Harry, curious. He felt like he'd heard of something like this back in his old world. School of Bells?

"It's a trick the female foxes learn and we nicked; supposed to help those like you who carry ya young. Now off with ya! Don't come back 'til ya don't make a sound with that on!" hopping back over to his weapons, Fu set to work on making a Tessen next.

Ignoring Kisai as he left.

0-0-0

1 month later, Harry returned to Fu's cave. What had originally sounded easy was actually incredibly difficult. The slightest move would set off a bell, even just a breeze. But after the first two weeks he'd noticed he'd improved. When this happened he'd gone back to Fu to have him make a pair for Sasuke and Itachi.

Surprisingly Itachi didn't have as much trouble adapting as he did.

Now, it was like he was dancing everywhere. He'd learned the trick was staying fluid enough that you didn't jar the bells. Now he was stuck working on not jarring the bells while still looking like you're walking like a normal person. Flaring his chakra, Harry actually got an answering response from the training field; it was rare for Fu to leave his workshop without a good reason; like being dragged by Mia.

"Ya finally back brat! I see ya aint as noisy as last time, though ya walkin' funny"

"This Haori really helps and hinders with that." Looking at the bullseye Harry was curious. "Has something happened with the obstacle course?" it looked fine the other day.

"Nu, just upping it ta ANBU level" Harry's eye twitched; the course was hard enough without making it harder. He had no doubt that what Fu considered ANBU level even the ANBU would have trouble with. As with most adults they assume you already knew something just because they do. It was annoying.

Kakashi was particularly guilty.

"Done!"

Coming back to the present Harry noticed Fu no longer had the bullseye in hand; he must have put it up already while he was distracted. He really needed to stop doing that. He seemed to be getting stuck in his own head a lot lately.

"Aim?"

"Same as normal; just hit as many targets as ya can as fast as ya can without enhancing. Be mindful of the bells!" Ordered/explained Fu. Taking out a few kunai, Harry ran. But he soon had to alter his running style when the bells started to jingle, which slowed him down considerably. Hitting what targets he could _see_ he soon realised there were more that he couldn't see, but had faint chakra signatures attached to them instead in varying strengths. The course went all around the mountain; from the highest peak to the lowest canyon. Fu had designed the course so that he could make the most of every terrain, and with enough distance it took a good half a day to complete; though with these bells…it might end up being a full day of running.

It did.

0-0

"Ah!" arching, Harry distantly wondered if he was enjoying this too much, but then Itachi moved his magic fingers and he decided it just didn't matter. After his full day of running Fu had gone through the course to tally and mark his hits.

He'd apparently killed a lot of trees.

Despite not running as hard or long as he's used too, the new style of running he'd had to use too avoid sounding the bells took its toll on muscles he didn't even realise he was using!

-0-

Itachi was amused. Harry had come back over an hour ago and collapsed before him on the bed in pain and cursing some toad named Fu. It still amazed him when he looked at Harry; he'd never had anyone stand up and defend him or his brother before, not even their own family, were Harry had stood up for them before a feared Sennin without a moment of hesitation.

Some would think him foolish for it.

Harry was like a sponge when he applied himself, much like a Nara. He was lazy in stealth most of the time but could accomplish it if he tried…procrastination was Harry's vice.

As Harry let out another moan under his ministrations Itachi couldn't help lamenting on the fact that Harry wouldn't be up for any copulations tonight. He always enjoyed playing Ryuu's body like this…he'd definably need to take a shower after this to release himself.

_Hiss!_

Paying attention, Itachi made an amendment to his previous thoughts; _maybe a bath for two would be better?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AN: Sasuke's plan; Sasuke wanted a way to reveal his brothers innocence in such a way that ROOT or Konoha couldn't simply sweep the news under the rug, which was why he informed other villages.**

**He had originally planned to find a ROOT shinobi and follow them back to the ROOT base to find out who their leader was before killing or exposing them, but news of Harry's pregnancy caused Sasuke to alter his plans. Now his plan is for Konoha to expose the leader of ROOT for him and take care of the main mess before the babies are born; he figures that Harry would have a good chance of defending himself if things turned sour before the babies got too big.**

**Sasuke doesn't realise there are consequences beside an irate brother right now; as Harry is currently protecting both Sasuke and Itachi from the fallout along with the summon toads.**

**Thank you to those such as secret-sor row who pointed out the correct spelling is ministrations not menstruations.**


	17. ROOT

"How did it go?" inquired Tsunade, doing her best to temporarily forget the man before her was likely a traitor. Until she had more evidence then speculation she wouldn't move.

"That brat Ryuu went toe-to-toe with me to the point I was kicked off the mountain!" Grumbled Jiraiya, still annoyed at the fact the toads had chosen the brat over him. That boy had a silver tongue that was razer sharp; Not at all like the happy idiot he'd met four years ago.

"What did he tell you? Anything about ROOT?"

Jiraiya adopted a sheepish expression, he'd been so preoccupied trying to get to the Uchiha he'd forgotten why Tsunade had sent him.

"My bad~"

Tsunade took a calming breath, trying to keep her disappointment at bay; this was just one more tally to add against Jiraiya's innocence. She needed to get him out of the village before he realized they were cleaning the lower ranks and shinobi related establishments without him.

"I need you to go out and gather what you can about what the other hidden villages think and are planning regarding Konoha since this ROOT business started." Demanded Tsunade pompously, trying to ack the way she normally would when dealing with Jiraiya.

"Do you know where the brat sent the letters?"

"No." it was a lie; he'd sent her a list with her letter with who he'd sent them too. "Even if we did the news could have spread to Konoha's enemies by now." It was true, and if they had any oddly credulous dealings with Konoha it could turn Konoha's allies into enemies without her knowing.

"Sigh~ I'm off then, got a lot of ground to cover." complained Jiraiya, while he was already thinking on who he should contact. He knew Iwa and Kiri would be the ones giving him the most trouble, not to mention Orochimaru's lot!

0-0-0-0

It was time, Harry decided. He could tell Itachi was getting antsy after all these months, and Sasuke would go mad if he was kept under watch for much longer. He was surprised Itachi didn't give himself whiplash with the way he went from drill Sargent to mother hen on them all the time. Leaving Sasuke and Itachi a note for them to find in the morning, Harry told Ma and Pa he was going on a mission to Konoha and to make sure neither of the Uchiha boys tried to follow him, before he was off. Crossing the sea to the mainland.

0-0-0

"You know where ROOT's base is located!" screamed Tsunade, Inoichi and Shikaku were never gladder for the silencing seals plastered all over the office; otherwise all of Fire Country would have heard their Hokage's scream. As it were, they were wondering if they were now deaf themselves and made note to check in with the healers sometime soon.

"Yea. It's pretty dam hard to miss actually. Under the emergency tunnels and the sewer system ROOTs got a pretty big compound hidden. It has tunnels that run all the way to the other side of the mountains and into a number of Konoha's forests and training grounds too." Commented Harry offhandedly. Keeping an eye on the old women before him, Harry was prepared to move if she made any threatening moves towards him.

His paranoia would prove to be for naught, as the three Konoha shinobi simply went from shock straight to planning their attack.

The loyal ANBU raided ROOT that night, using the information Ryuu had given them and thanks to what they'd learned from those ROOT members who had already had their seals removed; they were well prepared for who –if not what- they were going to face.

0-0-0-0

"Orochimaru's experiments he was chased from the village for were ordered by the Hokage and Danzo. When Minato was closing in on ROOT they leaked information about Orochimaru's experiments in order to lead him down the wrong road and steer him clear of them and their more important goals. Bitter over the betrayal, Orochimaru most likely swore revenge. He probably knew he wasn't meant to have survived his escape as he knew the pair thought him too dangerous to be allowed to live." Intoned Inoichi, they had just spent the last week going through ROOT documents after having removed the seals. What they'd found had disgusted them, but knew what they were encountering was a product of previous generations.

"How many children and missing in total?" inquired Tsunade as she watched her old teammate be interrogated through the one-way glass.

"362 as far as we are aware, but some may be on missions we are unaware of." Inoichi admitted, still unsure how to feel when they had found members of his own clan among the operatives subdued. Paying attention once more to the other room, Inoichi was just in time for Ryuu to have his tern; they'd decided having multiple people interrogating would prevent Jiraiya from forming a rhythm despite being drugged.

"Why didn't they kill Itachi?" inquired Harry of Jiraiya, it had bothered him but he hadn't found the reason last time he had gone snooping. The day after Konoha shinobi had captured all of ROOT they could ANBU had found Jiraiya trying to get into where they were held. Thankfully Harry had been able to contact Sirius beforehand to erect an intruder ward around the complex; rendering any intruder unconscious before alerting those within. Apparently Sirius and the rest of the Marauder's had used the ward in some prank back in school.

"They had a means of controlling Itachi through his brother. The boy also doesn't know enough about ROOT to be much of a threat, beside the missions he himself had been on. They knew his loyalty could be tipped by logic, and so despite the boy's ability they kept him as a foot soldier." Jiraiya frowned, alerting Sirius and Harry that Sirius's spell was wearing off. They recon they had one more question before the Sennin regained control.

"What has been done to the Clan children and family scrolls ROOT and their allies have stolen or been presented?" the more specific your question, the better chance of being answered. The spell was a simple one Harry remembered his dorm mates casting when they played truth or dare; simple, but effective when overpowered.

"Trained them, experimented with their bloodlines and selective breeding. Danzo keeps them hidden in a compartment behind his private office in a storage scroll."

Ibiki motioned to the attending medic to administer the liquid chakra suppressant and tranquiliser agent when it became obvious even to him the toad Sennin was regaining control.

0-0

"What do you think?"

"I don't think Jiraiya is a bad person" admitted Harry to the others in Ibiki's I&T office reluctantly; it was very easy to see him in the light of the villain admittedly, with what he had convinced Itachi to do and what he had done himself. But the man's intentions seemed morally –if not ethically- correct to him; he actually reminded him a lot of Dumbledore. "I think he is a man who has lost sight of his morals in pursuit of the big picture, while forgetting there is still a little picture to consider in his arrogance as a Sennin." Just as Dumbledore's arrogance as the 'wise-old-war-hero' had clouded his own mind. Looking to the man confined in the chakra suppression cell through the one way mirror, covered in seals. Harry felt no remorse for being one of the ones to put him there; he felt a reality check was in order for the man; actions have consequences after all even if you don't realise it at the time. It had taken a year for the toads to hammer that into him.

"And Danzo?" Tsunade asked, Harry was acting as an impartial eye for the Konoha shinobi; they'd make the final decision but they wanted to hear another's opinion.

"I think he has no morals; but he does seem to care for Konoha, even if his goals aren't pure." He also thought Danzo may have had a crush on the previous Hokage and was acting out in his denial. "According to what Inoichi found, Danzo thinks that without his guidance Konoha will fall to ruin." But he thought all Danzo wanted was to be Hokage like his dead friend. The way the man kept going on about his friend certainly led credit to his previous assumptions. "But no matter ones intentions a crime is a crime. Sometimes it is not our words, but our actions that speak the loudest. They should all be punished for their crimes."

"Jiraiya's punishment will be hard to execute; as Konoha's Spy Master we rely on his network heavily for information" Shikaku reluctantly informed the others.

"Can't Inoichi pry the information from his mind?"

"I could try but Jiraiya is a Fuuinjutsu master and has likely got that information hidden in some way." Inoichi informed the others, not happy with that admittance. They all fell into silence at that.

"Why not make him take on an apprentice as his 'official' punishment while another tries to find and convert his informants?" pipped up one of the ANBU present, startling the others; it was a good idea.

Tsunade nodded. "Danzo, Homura and Koharu are to be executed once their minds have been stripped of information for treason." The Konoha shinobi nodded at this; it was expected after all once Tsunade had heard about Danzo's gene experiments. "While Jiraiya will be given a year to train his successor after having his mind searched, before being confined to the village as a Fuuinjutsu instructor under ANBU watch." While the Konoha shinobi were scattering to carry out their new orders, Harry returned to Mt Myouboku with Sirius to inform the toads about what was going on before dropping Sirius off.

0-0-0-0

The fallout from the public execution was smaller than expected once the charges had been read out. Apparently, the public had been suspicious of Danzo for years now.

The children who were kidnapped were returned to their respective clans after having loyalty seals placed on them; for Konoha and their clan, while the orphans were distributed evenly between the clans. Once the foreign shinobi had realised Konoha was no longer easy prey, they backed off. Without ROOT stirring up trouble many factions that were once volatile –such as Orochimaru- calmed considerably.

Itachi was offered his old spot on the ANBU back, which he declined in favour of retirement. Without his father's pushing, Itachi had no desire for the life of a shinobi.

It was only Harry and Itachi's sweet talking that got Sasuke out of too much trouble with the Hokage; it helped the fact it wasn't a village secret the Hokage was aware of, and they could play on what had happened to his clan and the fact there were traitors everywhere but in the I&T department…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 


	18. The End

Harry screamed before his bed was flooded with water. He'd been having pains for the last three days, but he thought it was just the twins moving about. Harry did his best to take a deep breath before he smeared blood over his emergency communication seal; it was linked to Mia and her mate's room and the seal would also go off in Itachi and Sasuke's room; not that they used it much.

Sasuke ran into the room, paling at the site of his sensei in labour.

"The first-aid kit is in the usual scroll-" he took a deep breath to better endure the blinding pain from what the fierce redhead suspected were contractions "ready for this?"

The raven nodded reluctantly, pale and doing his best to stay clam and listen to his orders without question. "Itachi?"

"Still in Konoha I think," Harry dismissed quickly with a wave reminiscent of Itachi, "I need you to fetch Mia and send word to Itachi." Harry watched as Sasuke summoned a pair of Hawks he recognised; both were capable of human speech. Thankfully the contractions weren't constant.

"Premature labour! I should have known!" especially with his track record "Are you prone to fainting?" he barely gasped out, seizing up as another contraction washed over him; he sadly hadn't actually had the pleasure of watching Sasuke faint properly yet.

"Not usually?" Sasuke squeaked in response, sounding quite faint already. He had retreaved their first-aid scroll, frantically rummaging through it until he found the items he knew were needed. The 'water' all over the bed meant the connection had formed; his sensei's magic flooded the channel in order to clean and lubricate the passageway.

Harry was a bit putout; it would have been funny…that last thought wasn't right. He must be going into hysterics. Oh Goodie! "I -" another contraction hit him like a sledgehammer "I want you to catch when it's time."

Fortunately, Sasuke must have heard the underlying note of hysteria in his voice though, because Sasuke nodded solemnly. At least, Sasuke had calmed down somewhat. Itachi had informed them it was tradition for a member of the main house to help deliver each child born into the clan.

He dutifully followed Harry's panted instructions regarding what he was supposed to do during his labour until Mia arrived. Where the fuck was she?! Harry had enough magical power left to sterilize and soften the bedding. Finally, Sasuke had found the Pain Relief potion the toads had made that was thankfully not harmful to pregnant women; They theorised it'd work safely for him too.

Until it kicked in he would just have to bear the pain, gritting his teeth as he tried to remember to breath. An eternity -that was really twenty minutes- later, Itachi and Mia found Sasuke, whose hand was on the verge of being broken by a certain deceptively calm and sweaty Ryuu. When Itachi saw Harry's sorry state, he rushed to his side; leaving the area Mia would need to work free and clear.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked concerned, trying to figure out a way to remove Sasuke's crushed had from Ryuu's grip. He didn't want to upset Ryuu in his current state.

Both males nodded.

Harry panted through the pain, but gave a short affirmation. "Neither of us has much experience in childbirth, much less premature labour" Mia gave him a soft pine stick on which he could bite in case he needed to when she noticed he had been grinding his teeth. She quickly set to work gathering the right supplies for the birth.

As time passed, and the spasms of pain coming closer together, Harry instinctively knew when it was time to begin pushing, surprising everyone when he suddenly pushed. Itachi sweat-dropped when Harry began to cuss -worse than any old fish-wife- about what he was going to do to him when this was all over. His pained exclamations echoed loudly in their ears.

None of them noticed time pass by.

Mia ignored everything else in favour of saving both mother and unborn children from the ordeal. It wasn't rare for mothers to die having one child, let alone two. gently helping the baby along in order to preserve some of Harry's slowly dwindling energy.

Harry was eternally grateful for the toad's pain relief potions. Without them, he would have given in to sweet, sweet oblivion ages ago, as Sasuke continually encouraged Harry to keep going, while Itachi chivalrously allowed him to break his hand while he screamed mindlessly in pain.

Five _long_ stretched minutes afterward, loud infantile wailing blocked any other noise in the room, loudly ringing in their ears. Harry gladly collapsed against Itachi, they had both watched as Sasuke assisted Mia in cutting the umbilical cord. Harry smiled tiredly, while Sasuke and Itachi grinned crookedly.

"We should have a break between for a few minutes at least." Commented Mia tiredly as she quickly checked the newborn over. Deeming the child healthy enough, she gently cleaned it before handing it over to the exhausted bearer with a small, tired smile. "Suikazura Harry" honeysuckle.

It wasn't long before he had to hand the child to Itachi, as his second round of contractions started. Minus the crushed hands, the process followed the same routine as before.

"Your daughter and son are quite healthy, you did wonderfully for a male." Mia declared almost giddily as she handed the screaming bundle to her tadpole.

Harry gratefully accepted his tiny, wailing daughter from Mia as Itachi held their son. The small baby calmed instantly as her mother's soothing scent washed over her.  
>Although her skin was red and wrinkly and she closely resembled a fur-less rodent or prune, the proud parents thought their children perfectly beautiful just like this. On top of her little head sat a light fuzz of hair, already defying gravity to the best of her ability like a certain retired ANBU's brother. The new mother shakily reached out, carefully tracing her baby's features. One small fist captured his wandering finger, evoking an exhausted smile from a tired Harry and Itachi.<p>

"Amaryllis Itachi," Harry breathed out, almost inaudibly, while he memorized the newborn's features. He never wanted to forget this moment, engraving it into his mind. "You're my sweet little flower aren't you?"

In the meantime, Mia cleaned him up, although Harry barely noticed right now thanks to his twin distractions. He had eyes solely for the living, breathing miracle cradled in his and Itachi's shaking arms.

Mia grinned at Kisai, "Congratulations, Kisai-chan. It's a pair of beautiful names for your young."

Sasuke and Itachi readily nodded in agreement, both men smiling at the little bundles. He could have called them dick & dom and they wouldn't have cared at that moment. They'd kick up a stink later if he'd done that, but right now they were too blissed out to notice much else.

"I want Gamabunta and Mia as my sides Godparents. You?" Harry had explained earlier about godparents and what their duties were and what he wanted; loyal to their family, and not afraid to betray their village if their family were threatened. But Itachi could choose his own values for his own set of Godparents.

"Kakashi and Mei."

Harry smiled, their twins would be safe in three villages once the godparents took their oath; Toad Summons, Konoha and Kiri.

"Why two names?" Sasuke asked curiously after a moment, peering at the sleeping children; His curiosity shining through, even as he was too apprehensive about holding the children. successfully keeping Harry's exhaustion at bay for the moment.

After hearing his question, Harry smiled wistfully at his family. "It's tradition. All girls are named after flowers in my mother's family. I was named after my father's families tradition I think…its incredibly bad to name a child directly after a loved one, but using it as a middle name is a safe way of honouring them" Harry explained tiredly, although mainly happy. "My people have middle names because of this. In the Potter family a child's middle name is related to a family member" at least he thought it was. It wasn't long before his body finally gave into the temptation to rest, knowing the worst was over for now. He had no doubt Sirius would be barging in soon to coo over the little ones, just as they would be cooing over his in another five months.

Suikazura and Amaryllis

The next generation of Potter-Black-Uchiha's

END-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: That's it I think. Now all I have to do is go back and edit and add any scenes I missed. I wonder if I should add snapshots of daily life with the twins?

Harry relies on his chakra rather than his magic due to the little amount of magical education he has received. But with the arrival of Sirius, Harry is slowly completing his practical magical education and learning his family history.


End file.
